Endings
by JLAR
Summary: Crossover for Marvel Heroes, Resident Evil, Gargoyles, Ben10, Danny Phantom, Justice League, Teen Titans, and Static Shock.
1. Chapter 1

**New York City, 10:30 PM, July 17****th****, 2007.**

Spiderman was swinging through the buildings in Manhattan, "a quiet night, I haven't had one of this for weeks"

"BOOOOM!" there was an explosion in a Skyscraper to his left, the building was on fire, a loud alarm had gone off and people in flames were running and jumping out the window, Spiderman managed to catch a man in midair, "Don't worry sir, your going to be ok!" Spidey looked down at the man, "What the…?"

The face of man he was carrying was deformed, the man stared at him with an angry glare, suddenly he grabbed spiderman's arm and prepared to take a big bite, fortunately Spidey's spider sense warned him just in time, he quickly let go of the man and the man fell down several stories in to a dark alley.

"What have I done!" Spidey realized; he quickly swung down to where the man had fallen. Laying on the ground with his face to the ground was the disfigured man, Spiderman ran to his side, "what have I done!" he angrily punched the ground, cracking the concrete, suddenly the man began to groan; "Are you all right sir?" Spiderman saw the man was still alive.

The man slowly got up, "Don't move sir! I'll get an ambulance for you!"; Spiderman was about to run out in to the street when the man put a hand on his shoulder, he turned around, only to barely dodge the man who had suddenly jumped at him with his teeth leading the way, the man landed flat on the floor, then slowly got up again and turned to face spiderman, pointed fang like teeth showing in his open mouth.

"What…. What are you?"

**New York, 9:00 AM, January 10****th****, 2001**

Matt Murdock was drinking coffee in a small diner and listening to the morning news when a woman that was sitting next to him spoke angrily, "what's he up to now! Hey Dan! could you turn up the sound please?"

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Matt Murdock turned to face her, "Yeah, you were the D.A. on David Xanatos's trial, "Elisa Maza, NYPD, I was a witness in the case" Matt raised his hand, "Small world" he smiled at her as they shook hands, "Matt Murdock, Lawyer"

They were interrupted by the voice of a woman speaking out of the TV, "We are here live at the inauguration of the UXO building where three of the world's biggest corporations have joined up to create a research facility dedicated to the benefit of man kind; Oscorp, Xanatos Enterprises and Umbrella corporation have teemed up to create a better tomorrow for all of us, now we'll take you to the press conference, where Mr. Xanatos, Mr. Osbourn and a representative from the Umbrella corporation will talk about their plans for the UXO building.

"Good, I rather hear it from his own words" Elisa stared angrily at the TV, "Who do you hate so much?" Matt Murdock said when he noticed the harsh tone of her voice, "Xanatos!" Elisa answered coldly, "Don't ask, long story, we have some history, I still can't believe they let him out".

"Thank you for being here, today we are gathered to celebrate the inauguration of a research center which has the best equipment and the greatest minds the world working together to find an answer to problems such as global worming, and more importantly a cure to diseases such as Aids, Cancer, and Diabetes, the first project to start running will be the Human Life Enhancement Project, or HLEP for short!"

"In other news, a woman claims that a giant bat like creature saved her from being mobbed in central park"

**New York City, 11:15 PM, July 17****th****, 2007.**

Spiderman was jumping over rooftops as Black Cat and Daredevil followed him, "How did all this happen" Daredevil said as he pushed a disfigured man over the edge of the building, "All I know is there was an explosion in the UXO building, and suddenly the whole city is running full of Zombies"

"It's like some sort of sick Videogame or a horror movie!" Black Cat said as she landed at the edge of a building and stared down at the streets, "There's more of them every second, where are they coming from?" Black Cat said as she jumped to the next building, "I think it's the UXO building, we have to hurry!" Spiderman jumped and shot a web and began to swing.

A few minutes later they were back in the UXO building, "This place looks like it has been deserted!" Black Cat said while she continued looking through the burned up building, "This way! I think I heard something!" Daredevil ran up a flight of stairs and came up to a metal door, "Is anybody in there?" he yelled , a small thud was barely audible, Spiderman and Black cat finally caught up to where he was.

"I think there's someone in there!" Black cat walked up to the door, and slowly placed her hand near the door, "the metal is still hot from the fire", Spiderman shot a web from each hand on to the door and pulled on them until the door crashed to the ground, a few coughs came from inside the room.

"Quick, there's someone in there!" Black cat shouted, a young man was standing in the center of the room with a shotgun in his hands, "Have you been bitten!" the man shouted with the gun in his hands pointing at them, "What?" Spiderman took a step closer to the man, "have you been bitten by the creatures!" the man stepped back, "No we haven't, why do you ask?" Daredevil also took a step closer, but this time the man lowered the gun and walked towards them, "Because that's how they turn you in to one of them!"

"You mean that they are not coming from inside the building, all those… things out there are people that have been turned in to one of… them?" Black Cat looked out the window astonished.

"You mean they got out!" the man yelled "I set up the explosion hoping they would be killed in it" the man walked up to the window and saw the city in havoc, suddenly another voice came from inside the room, "all we can do now is save as many none infected humans we can find and take them to a safe place" a red haired Bat like creature with glowing red eyes stepped in to the light, Black cat immediately stepped in to a fighting position, "Who are stepped in to a fighting position, "Who… what are you?"

"My name is Demona and I am a Gargoyle, I am the owner the Nightstone Corporation, Tom here is a spy I planted here to learn what they were up to in here"

Tom suddenly picked up where Demona finished, "When I learned that they were developing a virus that turns people in to those creatures out there, I immediately called my mother and…"

"Your mother?" Black cat said in a mocking tone and began laughing, "Yes, my mother" he said pointing towards Demona, Black cat stopped laughing, "as I was saying I called to inform her and she immediately came, we were going to put a stop to this atrocity when there was a leak of the virus and several of the scientists working on it began to crave for flesh, that's when we set up the explosion hoping that would end them.

"So what do we do now?" Spiderman asked, "Like I said, rescue those who are not infected, take them somewhere safe and then purge the city!"

"Purge the city?" Black cat asked, "Another explosion, only this one will have to take care of the whole city"

"How will we take everyone out of the city?" Daredevil asked, "we don't have to do it all at once, first things first, we have to destroy all the bridges so the creatures can not leave the island, then we will take all the survivors there" Demona Pointed to a building in the center of the city, "the Eyrie tower, they will be safe there and Xanatos will have a way to take them out of the city.

"Xanatos? I thought he was the one behind these, he is the one that owns this building" Black cat said as they started to walk towards the stairs and begin walking up to the roof, "I know Xanatos, and he wouldn't do something like this, this was most likely Oscorp's or Umbrella's doing" Demona answered.

"We need to move fast, Me, Demona and Tom will go pay Xanatos a visit, Black cat and Daredevil, I heard Dr. Richards and the fantastic four were in town, find them and tell them everything, look for any one that can help destroy the bridges and take civilians back to the eerie tower, we need all the help we can find"

Daredevil and Black Cat quickly jumped out in to the cold night of the city, "Want me to carry you Tom?"

Tom smiled, "I'm half Gargoyle, I have my own way to travel he said as he arched his back and a couple of Bat like wings shot out of his back, and please, call me Nightstone, only my mother calls me tom"

Demona and Nightstone glided next to Spiderman as he swung from building to building.

**In another part of New York City**

"Rogue! Behind you!" A ruby colored beam hit one of the strange creatures and sent it flaying through the air, "There's to many of them!" Shadow cat shouted as she ran through the creatures to where Cyclops was standing, "They are not mutants!" Storm shouted after forcing some of the creatures to retreat with a gust of wind.

"I don't know what they are, but they're like wild animals, I can't read a conscious thought out of any of them!" Jean lifted a bench and threw it at the creatures.

One of the zombies threw himself from a second story window, Rogue lifted her gaze as it was about to fall on her, but before it did a long Mechanized arm grabbed it and smashed it against a wall, "There's no use in fighting! We have to run away!" Doc. Octopus shouted as he pushed another one of the zombies in to a wall.

"who are you?" Cyclops said as he continued shooting ruby colored beams from his eyes, "Does it matter?" Doc. Oc. Said as he used his tentacles to climb on to a building's roof top, "Follow me!" he shouted down to them.

Jean lifted herself, Cyclops and Shadow Cat with her telekinetic powers, Storm flew behind them and Nightcrawler teleported Rogue, "I know who you are, I've seen you on the news, you're a fugitive!" Storm walked up to Doc. Oc. Who was waiting for them, "That's right mam, but I think you all agree that under the current situation the thing that matters is not who you are, but what you are; and until all this is over, those of us still human should stick together"

"Still human? Do you know what those things are?" Jean said looking down at the zombies trying to climb the wall, "They were human once, I saw how people that were bitten by those things turned in to others like them"

"look over there!" Rogue pointed to a place in the sky where a man in flames was shooting fire down at the ground.

**Central Park**

"What are those things?" the Invisible woman said as she protected a group of civilians from the zombies, "We won't be able to take them on much longer!" The human torch shot a stream of fire at the zombies, incinerating them instantly, "What's that noise!" Mr. Fantastic was barely able to curb his body enough before a giant green man ran past him, smashing all the creatures in his way, "It's the Hulk!" the Thing said as he ran to help Sue who was about to pass out for using her force field.

"Argh!!" Hulk turned around towards the Thing, "He's one of them!" the human Torch yelled as he attacked the hulk from behind, but Hulk didn't seem to notice him, instead he just charged to where Sue had just fallen unconscious, "oh! No you don't!" the Thing said as he tackled Hulk from the side and sent him smashing against a building.

Black Cat suddenly jumped from above the building where Hulk had crashed and landed next to the unconscious Sue, "Hurry, we have to take the civilians to safety!" She shouted to the rest of the Fantastic Team, "Up there" she pointed to the Eyrie tower, "that's where we need to take them".

"Should we trust her?" the Human Torch landed next to Mr. Fantasic's side, "We have to, we don't know what else to do!"

**Eyrie Tower**

"Are we all set Owen?" Xanatos was walking in circles in the main hall, "Yes sir, the field will be up and running in a couple of minutes"

"What is going on Xanatos?" Elisa Maza came barging in followed by Goliath and the rest of the Clan, "I was beginning to think you were actually trustworthy, but there's a war out there and those things came out of one of your buildings"

"It was Umbrella, the HLEP was supposed to be a medical research project, not a bio-weapon, they tricked me!"

"And what are you planning on doing?" Goliath saw how Owen was fast working on a laptop, "We've made a few modification's to the shield we used the night Oberon attacked, the only way to reach the tower will be through the sky, I'm going to need you and the clan to go out to the city and bring back to the tower all the none infected humans you can find"

"Good! Because that's what we were planning on doing" Demona stepped in to the room followed by Spiderman and Nightstone, "Demona! What are you doing her…" Brooklyn was interrupted by Goliath, "Why would you want to save humans?"

"I'm not interested in saving human lives, but I am interested in stopping that virus from spreading, if we let it leave the city the whole world will be doomed!"

"Then we are going to have to hurry and contain the infection" Dr. Richards interrupted, "What interesting creatures you are" he said as he examined Goliath and the other Gargoyles, "Sorry to be so rude and barge in like that, but time is running out" Black cat said as she walked over to Spiderman's side, "Where is Daredevil?" Spiderman noticed his absence, "he said he would go look for more help"

"The shield is up Mr. Xanatos"

"We must hurry, I'll send the steel clan, they'll be a good distraction while we get everyone up here"

"Brooklyn! I want you and Broadway to go find Talon, we're going to need his help!"

"Tom! Go with them, they might need some help!" Demona said as she turned around and headed out into the city.


	2. Chapter 2

New York City July 18th 3:00AM

"How are you doing down there Elisa?" Goliath spoke through the small radio he was carrying, "Not so good, the police are holding back the zombies while the city is evacuated but the evacuation is going to slowly and the number of infected civilians is greatly increasing, how about you?"

Goliath left a woman he was carrying on the castle's main garden, "The Area covered by the zombies is too big, the ground team is focusing on finding un-infected humans while those of us who can reach the eerie tower take them up to safety"

"Are Brooklyn and the others back with Talon yet?"

Goliath jumped back out in to the sky, "They're not back yet, I hope they haven't run into trouble"

Subway tunnel

"Duck!" Nightstone shouted as a rocket shot out of a bazooka and flew past Brooklyn and Talon, who were busy fighting a couple of zombies, "Are you crazy! you almost killed us!" Brooklyn shouted back at Nightstone, "I had to close the tunnel, before the zombies used it to get behind the barrier the police have set up"

"Let's return to the Labyrinth, Broadway and the others will be waiting for us" Talon said as he started running back through the tunnel.

"So, Nightstone, how do you know Demona", and how did you get Gargoyle wings?"

Brooklyn had been meaning to investigate if this man could be trusted or if he was just another one of Demona's traps.

"She's my mother, well, sort of she made me by using Sevarius's cloning technology, I was made with a mixture of DNA belonging to her and Macbeth, I think that she originally intended me to be a weapon, but she became fond of me and preferred to just keep me as her son and as the vicepresident of the Nightstone corporation after Thailog betrayed her"

a beam of thunder flew past them as they were reaching the Labyrinth, "They must have found a way in!" Talon shouted as he ran to where the beams were coming from, Claw was shooting at Broadway who seemed to be enraged and out of his mind, "Broadway! What are you doing buddy" Brooklyn shouted as he dodged a sofa Broadway had thrown at him, "They got him!" Talon shouted as he started to shoot electric beams at broadway.

"Claw! Where is Maggie?" Claw pointed to a corner where Talon could see Maggie laying unconscious, "Wait don't hurt him!" Brooklyn stopped Nightstone as he was about to fire a laser gun at Broadway, "may be sun rise will bring him back!"

"Maggie, are you ok?" Talon tried to get Maggie to wake up, "It's me Talon, wake up"

Maggie started to wake up but Claw pulled Talon away just as Maggie suddenly sprung to life and jumped towards him but ended up crashing in to Broadway, "We have to get out of here!" Nightstone shouted as he grabbed Brooklyn by the arm and pulled him out of the way as an electric beam that Maggie had shot flew past him.

**Eyrie tower**

NightCrawler teleported a couple of people in to the castle next to a place were Fox was helping a few people get down in to the lower levels of the building were labs and offices had been turned in to a temporary refuge, "Daredevil told us what was happening, no time no explain, more people to bring" he said and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke before Fox could say anything.

"Goliath! Black cat found some survivors five streets down!" Spiderman said as he swung past him on his way back to the tower, "Lexington! Hudson! Come with me, Angela! you go with Spiderman"

-------------------------------------

Scott was busy shooting zombies in the street, "Jean, take those people to the roof, Nightcrawler will take them to the castle from there!"

--------------------------------------

"Bluestone watch out!" Elisa Shot one of the zombies who was trying to cross the barricade the police had set up.

"Is any body there!" Elisa quickly picked up the radio which communicated her to Goliath and the clan, "this is Elisa, who's this?" the radio was quiet for a few seconds then it picked up the transmission again, "This is Nightstone, we have trouble"

Goliath overheard the conversation on his radio, "Where are Brooklyn and Broadway?"

"Brooklyn's here with me, but we lost Broadway and Maggie, I repeat we lost Broadway and Maggie!"

Goliath felt his world come crashing down, it had been bad enough when his clan had been crushed by the Vikings; he had sworn himself that he wouldn't loose another clan member in battle.

"That's not the problem! The problem is they're airborne, we have to stop them before they leave the perimeter, Broadway is heading towards Brooklyn Bridge, Maggie is going for central park!"

"We'll take care of Maggie!" Dr. Richards said through his Radio, "and I'll take care of Broadway" Spiderman said through his, "you and your clan have to concentrate in taking people up to the tower"

**Eyrie Tower**

Fox walked up to Owen who was leading people in to the castle, "can't puck do anything?" she whispered to him, Owen straightened his glasses, "Unless master Alexander's life is in danger, there's nothing I can do, and if I can, I can only do it to save his life; it is Oberon's law that I don't interfere in human events"

**Central Park**

"She is here somewhere!" Mr. Fantastic stretched to look over the tree tops, Johnny and Susan walked past him and continued to look for Maggie, "What's that sound!" the Thing said, a buzzing sound was coming from a group of trees a few feet to their right, suddenly there was a flash, Susan was barely able to make a force field before a bolt of lightning flew at them.

"Flame on!" the Human Torch shouted as he charged against the cat like woman

**Brooklyn Bridge**

A deformed and decaying Broadway was flying over the bridge when Spiderman kicked him in the air and sent him straight on to the ground, "Sorry big guy, nothing personal, just saving the world"

Broadway crashed on to the bridge and Spiderman landed over him and kicked him before he could get airborne again, "Oh! No you don't" Spiderman leapt on to a truck and prepared to strike at Broadway again, but this time, Broadway grabbed him by the leg and threw him back on to the truck where he crashed.

"Scott! Over there! It's Logan! They got him!" Storm shouted, she quickly flew down to ground level and sent several lightning bolts flying at Wolverine, who was running with a rabid glare straight for them, he jumped up at Storm, but was hit by Cyclops beam before he reached her, "He's no longer one of us, he's no longer human!" Scott said as he shot Wolverine again and sent him flying t a gas station, "I'm sorry!" he said as he shot once again and the gas station blew up, the flames engulfing Logan in a burst of fury"

Mary Jane Watson was staring down on to the city from the highest tower in the castle, "It's Horrible isn't it?" Fox walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, Mary Jane looked at Fox then back out in to the city, "Yes it is"

"Do you have anyone who is still out there?" Fox said when she saw the Sadness in Mary Jane's eyes, "Yes, how about you?" Fox looked out on to the city, "me too"

**Brooklyn Bridge**

Spiderman had been smashed against a truck and was barely getting up when Broadway grabbed him and smashed him against the ground; he was trapped now, Broadway had him against the ground and was preparing to take his head off with one bite, but before Broadway's mouth reached him, something tackled Broadway and sent him flying against a car, "are you Ok? Looks like I arrived just in time" a red and silver version of Goliath was holding out a hand to help him up, "Actually a few minutes earlier would have been better"

Broadway got up and sent the car he had smashed into flying back at Xanatos, who was thrown back by the attack, Spiderman evaded the attack by jumping but Broadway smashed in to him in mid-air and threw him back next to Xanatos, he walked up to where Spiderman was having trouble getting up, he threw himself against Spiderman, but just as he was about to reach him, a Mechanic arm grabbed him and started to squeeze him, harder and harder, "Doc. What are you doing?" Spiderman shouted but before Doctor Octopus could answer, Broadway was Split in two and fell motionless to the ground, "Saving our lives!"

The Human torch was evading the electric bolts Maggie kept throwing at him, they were fighting in the air now, one of them finally hit him and sent him flying to the ground, Maggie dashed down towards him but was hit by a laser before she reached him, a tall gray haired and bearded man was standing next to him, the man ran next to where Maggie had fallen he placed a small dart with a blinking light on her shoulder and took out a remote control, he turned around and walked away but Maggie woke up and launched her self at him, biting him in the leg, he turned around and shot her with his laser gun, he walked away again and pressed a button on the control remote, Maggie was getting up again when the dart on her shoulder suddenly exploded.

The Man walked over to a hover bike that was hidden behind some bushes and grabbed a long black coat that covered the injury on his leg, "are you ok?" he walked over to the human torch who was still laying down and had not seen what had happened, "yeah! I think so! Who are you?" the Human torch said as he got up.

"The name is Macbeth" the man said as he got on the hover bike and left.

"Johnny! Are you Ok?" Susan came running to her brother's side, "What happened?" The Thing and Dr. Richards came walking after her, "There was a man, he got rid of her and then just left"

"A man?" said Dr. Richards as he inspected Johnny, he was afraid that the same thing that happened to Goliath's clan would happen to his team. "Yes, he said his name was Macbeth"

"Richards! We need help! The Hulk has been turned in to a zombie, he's heading towards the barricade but we're having trouble stopping him!" Daredevils voice started to call for them from the Radio.

Demona, Angela and Daredevil were all fighting against the Hulk while Storm fought a group of zombies around them, "Our weapons don't have any effect on him!" Angela said as she evaded the Hulks huge arms reaching out to grab her out of the air, "Let me try mine!" Storm said as she shot a lightning jolt at the green monster but it was useless, the hulk was to strong for any of them.

The Fantastic Four arrived soon after, the Thing smashed against the Hulk and smashed several zombies when the Hulk crashed over them, The Human Torch started Bombarding Hulk with Fireballs.

Suddenly a motorcycle roar became highly audible, "What the F…" The Human torch could see a straight line of fire forming on the road down below at an incredible speed and heading straight for them.

The Ghost Raider took out his chain and tossed it at The Hulk's leg where it wrapped it self around it and forced him to tumble to the ground, "I have an Idea" Dr. Richards Said as he wrapped his arm around the other leg, Daredevil tied one of the hulk's hands with his staff and Black Cat the other with her Whip, now the Hulk was laying face down unable to move, Hudson landed on top of him and drew out his sword, "This is for Broadway!" he shouted as his sword came down and stabbed The Hulk in the head, the green monster immediately fell limp.

"The sun is raising!" Demona pointed out at the horizon, "you better go back to the tower she said to Hudson who was resting from the current battle, "aye, you best come to lass, you'll have no defense here, as a human you'll only be gettin' in the way"

"We must all rest, we've seem to have saved all the civilians that remained inside the perimeter, we should rest before helping the police or else like Hudson said, we'll only be getting in the way" Spiderman said as he landed next to them.

**Eyrie Tower**

"They're coming back!" Mary Jane said to Rogue and Fox who were standing next to her on the highest tower, Goliath landed next to them and so did Spiderman, "I have a favor to ask of you Spiderman"

"Shoot"

"In case anything goes wrong down with the police, will you bring Elisa back here to the tower?"

"Sure, but Why? Where will you be?" Spiderman had barely finished the question when the sun came up and froze Goliath in solid stone, "What happened?" Spiderman asked Fox who was the only one calm about what had happened, "That happens every day, they sleep during the day and live during the night"

-----------------------------------------------

"Why was everyone so eager to get here before sunrise" Johnny Storm asked Nightstone who was eating a bagel, "you'll see" he said and then pointed to a place where Angela and Demona were talking, the sun came up and Angela turned to stone while Demona transformed in to her human form.

"Wow!" Nightston assumed Johnny had been impressed by the transformations he had just seen but actually Johnny had only been impressed by Demona's Human Beauty.

**Macbeth's Mansion**

"What… What is happening to me!" Macbeth was twisting in pain on the ground, "What is this!"

Suddenly the room started to swirl around him, everything went dark and three unmistakable shapes appeared before him.

Phoebe: "You have been cursed to live"

Selene: "You have been cursed to die"

Luna: "But you cannot be Both"

Phoebe: "You are no longer among the living"

Selene: "But you are not amongst the dead"

Luna: "Not Human and not Un-dead"

Phoebe: "You are Stronger!"

Selene: "Faster!"

Luna: "Wiser!"

All three Weird Sisters: "You are…"

"Perfect!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Eyrie Tower July 24****th**

The sun was setting; Elisa, Scott Summers, Xanatos, Demona and Spiderman were waiting for Goliath to wake up, the sky went dark and Goliath woke up with the usual roar everyone had come to know, at first this had caught some of them of guard, even scared them but by now it was all to familiar.

"What news do you bring?" he said as he greeted them with a handshake, all of them except Demona, "the infection has moved to most of the world by now, Australia was the last country without infections but who knows if that is still true, they shut down all communications to the outside world, they've isolated themselves we have no way to know of their situation," Xanatos had been keeping communications with the rest of the world through satellite, "Right now we are the only safe spot within the united states, maybe even the continent or the world"

"What about supplies?" Goliath stared down to the garden were the rest of the clan was also being informed, Elisa walked up to him and grabbed him by the hand "we don't have much left, but the city is practically deserted, only an occasional zombie now and then, most of them left looking for fresh meat, we're planning on sending a party out for restocking, the city should be full of canned goods and bottled water"

"It's only been seven days and we're down to this!" Goliath's eyes glowed in anger.

**New York City 7 Days ago (July 18****th**** 8:00Am)**

"They're breaking the Barricade!" Spiderman swung to pick up a policeman who was standing to close to the falling barricade, "Elisa! Get the police and soldiers out of the city, we'll hold them back, make sure Bluestone plants the explosives on the bridge after everyone is out of the city!"

"You heard them!" Elisa yelled to the rest of the policemen, "we have to evacuate the city!"

Cyclops waited for all of the policemen to get behind him then shot a beam and cleared the entire street, "That was useful, why didn't you do that before?" Black cat Said as she walked through the empty street full of scorched bodies, "fear of hurting someone mainly" he said, actually wondering why had he not done it before, "Black Cat!" Daredevil pushed Black cat just as a zombie was going to jump her from behind, Daredevil threw the zombie to the ground and broke it's skull with his staff, "are you ok Black cat?"

"Yes, thank you, How about you?"

"Not that well, I'm afraid" Daredevil turned around to reveal a bleeding hand.

**Eerie Tower 3:30 Pm**

Nightstone was sitting in the room the Clan had always used as the common room, he was alone; he kept looking out the window, trying to see what was going on in the street. Rogue came in and sat on a couch opposite to him, "So why did Spiderman send you back?"

Nightstone didn't answer; he just kept looking out the window, "I understand if you don't want to talk about it" Rogue picked up a magazine and started to look for something interesting, "I was the one that killed him!"

"What are you talking about?" Rogue put down the magazine, "You heard Spiderman report that Daredevil had been killed in battle" Nightstone kept looking out the window as he spoke, "He was bitten, He asked e to do it before he turned, he wanted to die with dignity, I knew I had to kill him, but…he was still human when I did it"

"It was something that had to be done, he asked you to do it; you did him a favor"

Nightstone finally turned around to face Rogue, his eyes were watery even though there wasn't a single tear in them, "Yeah well Spiderman and the others didn't think so, and my mother… well she thinks that all this is a sign of weakness" Rogue walked to his side and sat down next to him, "All this is a sign of pureness in your heart, and everyone knows that what you did was in all our best interests" She smiled and unconsciously placed her hand over his.

**New York City 5:00 Pm**

"I won't be able to hold them back much longer!" Susan Storm was holding the zombies back with a force field while Matt Bluestone and a few soldiers finished up placing explosives on the Brooklyn Bridge, "We're all set!" Bluestone shouted, Storm grabbed Susan and took her to a safe spot where they could watch the detonation next to Spiderman and Elisa who had decided to stay.

Boooom!

"Looks like were isolated, what now" Storm turned to see Spiderman and Elisa, "We've made a plan to purge the city, Tonight we'll just patrol the city, see if there's no other way for the zombies to leave the Manhattan, tomorrow morning the army is going to drop bombs all over the city, Xanatos say's we'll be safe in the castle, the shield is almost strong enough to resist a nuclear strike, thankfully we won't have to go that far!"

**Eyrie Tower 10:30 Pm**

The whole castle was celebrating, after two days of none stop working and after so many lives had been lost, everything seemed to be over, those who could fly took turns to patrol the city over the night, General Williams had told them that the strike would start shortly after sunrise so it was only a couple of hours away until everything was over.

A Xanatos held a private party for all those who had helped achieve that moment, "I propose a toast to all those who worked hard, and especially those who gave their life to help us reach this victory, cheers!"

Rogue and Nightstone were out in the garden, talking and watching as everyone celebrated, "Xanatos sure knows how to keep them thinking positive, they don't realize that in a couple of hours they're about to loose everything they had, their homes, their things, the places were they worked"

"That's because they've already lost them, most of the people here have already lost all that and more, they lost their loved ones, their fond memories of the city, most of them were almost ready to loose their lives, that is why this is such an important night, thanks to what you've done, other people won't have to suffer the same pain as they did"

**Eyrie Tower July 19****th**** 6:20Am**

The sun had risen Goliath and his clan were once again rock solid, only a few got up early to see the bombing, no one really wanted to see the city being blown apart, "They should be here any minute" Xanatos said as he, Spiderman, Dr. Richards, Demona and Cyclops watched the horizon, waiting for Air force jet planes to start bombing the city.

"Right on time!" Dr. Richards said as the planes soared past them and began destroying the city, "Not a pretty sight" Spiderman said as he sat down on a ledge.

"Wait!" Dr. Richards pointed at a black cloud that was rising from central park, "What's that!" Xanatos took out a pair of binoculars and stared at the black cloud over central park which began to grow and spread over several directions, he immediately took out a walkie, "Owen! Close the shield completely; lock us in!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Spiderman jumped up into the farthest ledge and strained his eyes to see what had scared Xanatos so much, in a few seconds the shield was completely closed around them. "What is going on Xanatos?" Demona asked angrily, "look for your self" Xanatos pointed out in to the city and as he did, Thousands of birds started to crash against the shield that was protecting them, "what's wrong with them?" Jean asked as she was walked up on to the tower to join the others, "They're infected" Dr. Richards answered in a low fear full voice.

"Over there! The jets" Scott said as one of the jet planes crashed in to the shield, "The birds are getting in to the turbines"

In a few minutes the city was quiet once again, the birds had all flown away from the tower and out of the city, Xanatos reached for his walki "Owen, get me General Williams, I need to talk to him!"

"Sir, General Alston is one the phone, he wishes to speak to you"

**Eyrie Tower July 19****th**** 8:00Am**

"Rogue wake up!" Kitty kept banging on the door, "Something happened Xanatos is going to give a speech of some sort about it, Hurry!" a muffled voice came from inside the bedroom, "I'm coming!" Kitty tapped her foot for a while then passed her head through the wall, "What's taking you so oh!" inside, Rogue was sitting in her bed and next to her lay a half nude and half asleep Nightstone, "Kitty!" Rogue shouted, "but how did you guys…?" Rogue threw a pillow at her and she stepped back out of the door, "You still have lot's of explaining to do!" Kitty shouted as she left.

A few minutes later Rogue and Tom reached her in the common room were everyone was watching the TV where Xanatos was talking from his office to everyone in the tower,

"The Infection has extended out of the city, Apparently one of General Williams's men was infected when they left last night, the US army is taking care of everything now, they've asked us to stay within the tower until further notice, especially those who have powers, you have been helpful during this time of need, but if ether one of you were to be infected we would be in grater peril than we already are, a chopper will be bringing us provisions until all this is over, the first shipment will arrive tomorrow afternoon, that is all"

Storm turned off the TV, "They can't be serious, they expect us to just sit here and do nothing?"

"But they're right Storm; imagine what would happen if I were to be infected, the destruction I would cause and the lives I would take would be un-measurable! We're gonna do what they say for now, Xanatos has a satellite phone, I'll call the professor and tell him what has happened, He and the other students will be ok if they lock themselves inside the danger room and activate the security system" the second Scott left the room everyone started to talk among them selves.

"I know I should be thinking about other things but I just have to know, How were you guys able to touch each other"

"We don't know, it just happened" Rogue grabbed Tom's hand, "I think it has something to do with me being half gargoyle but we're not sure"

**Eyrie Tower July 24****th**** 10:55 Pm**

"The virus has spread all over the world, it's been five days since we were last supplied, A party is going to be sent in to the city to look for supplies, we will also send a party to the several radio and TV station were we will leave a recorded message telling anyone that is still out there that we are still here, that they can come if they are looking for refuge, we will wait ten days, after that, Demona will use a spell to absorb a little of Puck's power and open a portal to Avalon, hopefully the virus will have not reached that far"

Xanatos closed his Diary and looked out in to the city, his face no longer that of a man hungering for power but that of a tired man, someone that wants it all to end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eyrie Tower July 24****th**** 12:00 Pm**

The fantastic Four were keeping guard while Jean and Nightcrawler were searching for supplies and placing them all together, then Goliath, Talon, Claw, and Brooklyn would take the supplies back to the tower.

Three groups set out to place recorded messages on the various, radio and TV stations, the first were Blackcat and Shadowcat, the second were Storm, Demona and Angela; the third were Spiderman and Nightstone.

---------------------------------

"I'll go in first" Shadow cat entered the recording booth and turned on the light, "It's Clear!" She shouted and Blackcat entered through the door, "at least there's still electricity" Blackcat turned on a computer and inserted an SD card in it, "now we just press play"

-----------------------------------

Storm and Angela were looking through the things in the studio while Demona Finished setting up the DVD Xanatos had given them, "Have you done this before?" Storm said when she saw how fast Demona worked, "Once, only last time I did it to turn everyone in the city to stone" she said with a bit of humor in her voice, "She's reformed now" Angela said trying to keep Storm from distrusting Demona, "I don't judge her" Storm said calmly, "We all have our personal Deamons"

"Yes, well…I have plenty of those" Demona said as she finished "now let's get out of here and help finish taking up supplies"

-------------------------------------

"That'll be all" Spiderman finished typing a few commands in to a computer, "Now all we have to do is wait" Nightstone followed Spiderman to a window where he lept and started to glide, suddenly a yellow figure jumped at him and brought him down,

"Nightstone!"

"I'm alright, just have to face a nuisance!"

A decaying wolverine jumped against Nightstone but nightstone easily evaded him and shot him with his shotgun, Wolvewrine fell to the ground but quickly got up again, the wounds made by the shot gun healed and turned to normal flesh, but before this was even noticeable the flesh decayed again, Spiderman swung lowly and with a kick sent wolverine flying in to a broken down Magazine post, Suddenly a misshapen and deformed Macbeth jumped Spiderman from behind but Spiderman's Spider sense warned him in time for him to evade it, "Macbeth!" Nightstone shouted as he shot Macbeth with his shotgun, and immediately fell to the ground with pain, "do you now him?" Spiderman said as he tied Macbeth with a web and threw him to where wolverine was getting up only to be sent crashing down by Macbeth's body, "Nightstone twisted in pain, "Yes, you could say he's my father, and anything that happens to him, any pain he feels, I to will feal"

"oh!... Sorry"

"It's ok but we have to get out of here, trust me, we won't be able to defeat him!"

Spiderman shot a web and swung up into the sky and Nightstone took a big jump and caught a rising air current but before he was compleately airborn Macbeth grabbed him from one of his feet and brought him back down, both of them crashing on to the hood of a car, Nightstone quickly got up and jumped in to a glide once again, "we should go around instead of straight to the tower, we don't want them following us to where the others are gathering supplies!" Spiderman said as he changed course.

"No!" Nightstone said as he landed on top of a building, "what do you mean" Spiderman landed next to him"

"I'm not going back!" He bent down and uncovered his ankle which was bleeding, "he bit me, I have no choice" he took out a handgun, "you should return, they'll be worried for you, I'll do this my self, I just want some time alone to think, do you mind?"

"No… of course not"

"It was nice knowing you" Nightstone ran to the edge of the building were he jumped and started to glide.

Nightstone was sitting alone in an old laboratory in ruins, he could already feel the change starting to come, he knew that he should get it over with before it was to late but pulling the trigger was harder than he had expected, he wondered about everything he would be missing, his relationship with rogue had barely been starting, he had heard the stories about Avalon and had really wanted to go; but then he would think of everything that would happen if he didn't pull the trigger, like Daredevil had told him he wanted to be remembered for the good things he did while he was human, not the things he could do as an undead.

"I had a hunch you'd be here" a man's voice spoke from the shadows, "Who's there? You should leave! I'm turning in to one of those things!"

"It makes perfect sense, Sevarius's lab was were you were created, it be logical it'd be where you'd want to die"

"How do you know this? Who are you?"

"I guess you really had him fooled with your act!" a second voice said, this one was much deeper and louder.

"I guess I did" Macbeth walked out in to the moonlight, only this time he wasn't deformed, he was the same Macbeth as always, at least at first sight, he was actually taller, stronger than he had ever been, his face seemed a bit different too, now he wore a maniacal smile upon it, the smile of a mad man "Amazing what a little Make up can do".

"Did you really think we would let you be turned in to a mindless animal" This time Thailog walked in to the moonlight, "Oh no! we have much bigger plans for you"

Morning Came, Rogue was crying alone in her room when she saw something in the window, a red light could be seen out in the horizon, she quickly got up and ran out in to the hall where she found Spiderman who was talking to Mary Jane, she had seen them talking before but until now she realized why Spiderman was always seen talking to her when they were alone, "Spiderman! Someone is coming, if it's who I think it is, it's someone very powerful"

"how do you know?"

"I saw her through the window"

"Then we have to go help her"

-------------------------------------------------------

Wanda had been traveling without sleep for days she would travel during the night and meditate during the day to substitute for sleep, but last night when she turned on a radio while she looked for food in an abandoned gas station she heard a message that there were people still living in a building in Manhattan, that they were safe there. She decided to come check it out, she had walked all day and all night but was finally about to arrive, she was almost there but still she was far away, she fell to her knees, unable to walk another step, she lied down and pointed her hand up in to the air and with all that was left of her power sent a flair up in to the sky hoping that someone human would come and help her but her magic took too much energy, she wasn't able to hold the flair up for very long and soon lost consciousness.

When she woke up she was laying on top of a building near Brooklyn Bridge, "Who…?"

"shh! save your energy, your safe, your among friends" Wanda looked up to see Scott summers and Spiderman kneeling next to her, "Here have some water" Cyclops passed her a water bottle and helped her sit up, on the bridge she could see Jean holding up cars and pieces of scrap metal while the Human torch welded them together to form a new bridge where it was broken.

"How many survived?" Wanda could see the yellow light shield glowing around the Eerie tower and knew that was the sanctuary, "Not many; do you know what happened, the mansion, the professor and the students, Mystic, or the brotherhood?"

"Everything left aside, we fought together, but it wasn't long until there were more infected mutants than normal ones, we began to split up, "every man for himself" was the easiest way to travel fast enough and find enough food and water to survive, I hadn't seen any human life for a couple of days and at the rate the virus was spreading I was beginning to think I was the only one left"

The bridge was repaired so any one who also came looking for refuge would be able to cross in to Manhattan, after that they took Wanda back up in to the tower, where she was told of their plan, she began to help Demona prepare for the spell to open a portal to Avalon.

**Brooklyn Bridge July 31****st**** 3:30 Pm**

Spiderman, Cyclops and the Human Torch were making guard on top of a building, they had gotten quite used to staying in high places, zombies didn't seem to quite understand what stairs were for; they had been taking turns to keep guard on the bridge ever since Wanda had barely been spotted when she fell unconscious, if any one arrived they wanted to be there and help them when they did.

Johnny was always the most impatient, "This is useless, no one is coming!" he picked up a small rock and threw it at a car window, "we should just leave, no use in risking any more lives, especially after what happened to Nightstone!" he threw another rock, this time hitting a taxi sign on top of a cab.

"There could still be people out there, and even if there aren't, we can't leave until Demona and Wanda have finished with the spell, there's no spell for anything like we what we want to do in the Grymourum, they have to start from scratch to make the spell work" Spiderman caught one of Johnny's rocks with his web and brought it back to the roof before it crashed, "you shouldn't do that, if one of those cars has an alarm we'll have every zombie in the city here in a couple of minutes"

An explosion was heard from across the bridge, a motorcycle, a broken-down hummer, and old RV, a couple of jeeps and a school bus were coming over the bridge, suddenly the abandoned cars left on the bridge began to move to the sides and opened a straight way through for the caravan, but before they were completely out of the bridge a car flew over them and crashed in front of them, exploding the first jeep crashed in to it and blocked the way for the rest of the vehicles.

"Flame on!" Johnny flew out towards the bridge and Spiderman swung behind him carrying Cyclops.


	5. Chapter 5

**Brooklyn Bridge July 31****st**** 3:35 Pm**

A man got off a motorcycle and ran to the crashed Jeep the three men inside were all dead but a red haired girl was still alive, "Help! Get me out of here!" she yelled, the man forced open the upside down door and began helping the girl climb out of the wreckage, "Watch out!" the girl shouted; a giant grayish lizard was about to fall upon him when an electric jolt sent it flaying to one side, a man with a green cape and an iron mask had shot the jolt, he turned around to where an old man was moving his hands and as he did several pieces of metal wrapped themselves around an oversized zombie that kept trying to get out of his bondage a young woman started to shoot fire out of her hands and began to weld the metal around the zombie, a man in a red and yellow armored suit tackled the fat zombie and pushed him on to the edge of the bridge, a red four armed creature grabbed one of the abandoned cars on the bridge and threw it against the creature to finish pushing him off the edge, but before the car reached him the zombie freed himself, cached it with both hands and sent it flying against it's sender but before the car crashed on to the four armed creature a ruby colored beam hit it and sent it flying over the bridge, Spiderman landed next to the grayish lizard.

"Dr. Connors?" the lizard Jumped at him but Spiderman easily evaded it, the man that had been on the motorcycle took out a gun from his belt and started to shoot at a skinny zombie that kept jumping to evade his bullets, the Skinny zombie landed in front of Spiderman and out of his mouth he shot a green toad like tongue, a white haired kid grabbed a hold of Spiderman and the tongue went through them and returned to his owner, Spiderman began to tie the skinny zombie but had to stop in order to evade a big zombie, resembling more a wolf or a lion than a human.

"Magneto! We have to get out of here" Victor von Doom said as he shot lightning jolts at the zombie lizard, Magneto opened up the way for the cars to pass, but the Blob smashed in to the RV and caused it to fall to one side, the four armed creature pushed the blob and opened the RV's door, an old man and a young girl came out of it.

Iron man was shooting at Toad but Tad kept jumping all over the place and he couldn't get a good shot, the other vehicles began to move around the RV, "Magneto; you, Danny and Von Doom go with them, there could be more of them on the way!" Iron man shouted as he shot a blue beam at Saber tooth, "We'll keep them busy!"

The four armed creature grabbed the old man and the young girl that had been in the RV and started to run after what was left of the caravan but as he did a small emblem on his shirt started to beep, "No! Not now!" a bright red flash illuminated them and they fell to the ground, a young brown haired boy lay were the four armed creature had been, "Ben watch out!" the old man jumped in front of where the zombie lizard was about to attack his grandson,; he took out a handgun; the lizard bit the old man's left arm; he took the gun up to the lizard's head and fired.

Spiderman landed next to them and grabbed a hold of Gwen, "We have to get out of here!" He jumped and began to swing back to the tower, "Ben you have to go!"

"No! I won't leave you!" Ben began to run towards his grandfather but Iron man grabbed him and lifted him up to the sky, "No! We have to go back! I won't leave him!" Iron man didn't say anything, he knew the kid understood what would happen to his grandfather after he had been bitten, they had seen it many times over the past few days, he had gotten used to see Ben fighting heroically like everyone else; This was the first time he could really see that Ben was still only a boy.

**Macbeth's Mansion**

Emma Frost was standing next to a circle on the ground in a dark and damp room, "Are you sure this will work?"

"Positve!" Macbeth said as he started to throw a black powder in to the circle, the circle started to glow and fire formed in it, three figures appeared inside it, the first a black haired little girl, the second a blonde woman, and the third a white haired old woman.

Phoebe: "What foolishness is this?"

Luna: "You dare summon us!"

Selene: "You shall be punished for this!"

The fire turned blue and illuminated the whole room, the people in the room were made visible, Macbeth was in front of the Weird Sisters, to his sides were Thailog, Emma Frost, and Mystic.

The Weird sister's started chanting but Macbeth interrupted them, "We have a proposition for you!"

Phoebe: "a proposition?"

Selene: "What makes you think we'd be interested?"

Luna: "What could creatures like you possibly give us?"

A pair of blue eyes glowed behind Macbeth, Nightstone stepped in to the room, "How would you like to be free from Oberon and his laws?" he said with a cruel smile on his face.

The weird sisters smiled and the room went dark.

**Eyrie Tower July 31****st**** 10:30 Pm**

Everyone that had been on the caravan was taken up to the castle, under the current circumstances those that had once been enemies were now just glad to see people still alive, Iron man, Doom and Magneto had a meeting with Xanatos, Spiderman, Dr. Richards and Cyclops, they each told their stories and Xanatos explained their plan to go to Avalon.

----------------------------------

Ben Tennyson was sitting on the ledge looking out on to the dark city, "You shouldn't get that close to the edge" Ben turned around to see Rogue walking up the stairs to where he was, "Who cares" Rogue sat down next to him, "You lost someone, didn't you?" Ben nodded but didn't say a word, "I lost people I cared about to" Rogue placed her hand over Ben's shoulder "We all did, but there's nothing we can do about it; we have no choice but to move on"

"This shouldn't have happened, this was all my fault!" Ben got up and left before Rogue could say anything else.

He walked in to the main hall without even looking at everyone else, on a normal occasion he would have been amazed to seethe Gargoyles, he would have been excited to meet Talon and Claw, he would have loved the opportunity to meet Spiderman and the fantastic four; but tonight was different, tonight he was mourning for his grandfather, only he wasn't really feeling sad, this was another feeling, he was feeling angry; angry that the omnitrix had failed him, Angry that he wasn't able to save his grandfather, but most of all angry that Iron man had forced him to abandon his grandfather, by this time he was already in front of the room he would be sharing with his cousin Gwen, and with Danny, and his sister Jazz.

The room was empty, everyone was out in the dinning hall, this was perfect because right now all he wanted was to be alone, he sat down on his sleeping bag, wondering what he would do now, before they came to the tower his porous was very clear, all he had to do was keep himself and his loved ones alive; but now what would he do, sit there while everyone else does all the work, or work with them, do what ever they say with out having a word in of what he thinks should be done.

Then the thought of Iron man, forcing him to leave his Grandfather behind hunted him again, deep down he knew it was the best thing to do but still he couldn't help but be angry at Iron man.

"It was all his fault" a little blonde girl was standing in the doorway, "What did you say?" Ben walked towards the odd looking girl, "We saw what happened" Ben turned around to see two more girls standing behind him, identical to the first one except for their hair color, "How did you…?".

"You shouldn't blame yourself" the black haired girl said calmly, "You should blame…"

"Him" the three girls spoke at once and an image of Iron man immediately came in to his mind.

"Ben?" Danny and Gwen stepped in to the room "are you all right? You don't look so good, come, you need to eat" Gwen pulled him by the hand, "Where did they go?" Ben said as he left the room looking all around him, "Where did who go?"

Ben sighed, "Never mind, I guess I do need something to eat"

**Inside the Highest tower 12:00**

Wanda and Demona were chanting while Xanatos, Dr. Richards and Susan Storm watched patiently, after a while a small cloud appeared between the two sorceress, the cloud began to spin and flatten itself until it turned in to something that resembled a mirror, "It's working!" Susan crossed her fingers, an image began to appear inside the mirror, a green field and a bright blue sky were becoming visible, The sorceress continued chanting but suddenly the mirror started to shake, ripples started to form inside it and it began to change in shape, it formed a silver sphere and began to glow, "Run!" Demona shouted, they all took cover behind Susan who created a shield around them, the glowing sphere exploded and a blinding flash illuminated the room, when they could see again the room was exactly the same as it had been, "We were lucky! That could have had so many different reaction it could have killed everyone in the tower" Wanda said as she looked through the grimorum one again, "This is never going to work! We've done everything we could think of and still we cant stabilize the portal long enough for even a single person to go through it!"

"May be you haven't been doing the right way!" Dr. Richards said as he looked at the place where the portal had been, "What do you mean?" Wanda lifted her head from the book, "What I mean is that maybe between Dr. Octavious, Dr. Von Doom and I we can build a machine to help stabilize the portal, all you'd have to do is open it!"

"No! Magic and science do not mix, you know this Xanatos! Remember what happened with Coldstone!" Demona's eyes glowed red at Dr. Richards's words, "you're right Demona; but we have no choice, we should at least try!"

"Fine!, but I want to supervise the construction of this machine, If were going to mix Magic and technology, it should at least be done by someone who knows about both"

"Fine then, I'll talk to Dr. Octavious and Doom, were also going to have to send a team out in to the city for a few parts!"

"That's alright, we were going to send a team out for supplies anyway" Xanatos said as he took his walkie out to tell Owen about the change in plans.


	6. Chapter 6

**Central Park**** August 1****st**** 10:30 Am**

"This is where my old lab used to be, we might be able to find some of the things we need for the portal in here" Dr. Octavious opened a window in an old warehouse and went in followed by Dr. Von Doom, Dr. Richards, and Magneto.

Octavious reached with one of his tentacles to a pillar in the center of the building, he pulled a lever and the entire warehouse was illuminated.

"What are we doing here?" ever since his grandfather died Ben had been lacking interest to do anything, but Iron man was trying hard to keep him busy to distract him from his pain, "We're looking for supplies, we have to take everything we can find back to the tower"

"Remind me, why did we bring a little boy in to a dangerous mission?"

"Well Johnny, He may be a boy now, but he's a great hero when he's needed" Iron man had been doing every thing he could think of to try and make Ben Smile but Ben was to angry to even notice anything he said, "Well then, why doesn't he turn now?"

"Because I have a limited amount of time, if I use it now I may not have it when I really need it!"

Magneto was lifting several machine parts, "that should be all we need, the rest we can find in Xanatos's Lab"

"We must hurry then, the sooner we get to work on this, the sooner we get started on this machine the sooner we'll al leave!"

Suddenly a wall was smashed down, "Blob!" Magneto levitated himself and the machine parts while Octavious wrapped his tentacles around the Blob, Behind the oversized zombie two more zombies entered.

"Toad and Pietro! Richards, we have to get out of here! There's no use in fighting, we've got what we came here searching for!" Magneto lifted himself, Doom and Octavious along with the parts out in to the city and high on to the sky, Pietro Maximof fran in circles around Dr. Richards locking him inside a whirlwind but Richards stretched his fist and with one punch sent Pietro flying to the ground, Dr. Richards stretched himself to the window they had come in through and then stretched his legs to easily walk over the rooftops back to the tower.

Ben had transformed in to fourarms and was taking cans of food from a store out on to the street while Jean, Nightcrawler, Talon and Claw took them in crates up on to the Tower, "Look's like it's going to be another peaceful day of shopping" Johnny said as he tried on a shirt he took from a department store, "How can you think of looking for clothes in a time like this!" Black cat said as she passed by with a box full of water bottles, "Easy for you to say, you don't burn your clothes every time you're needed! Besides, everything is going smoothly; we'll be out of here in a few minutes"

"Booom!"

"Looks like I spoke to Soon!"

Magma came running from an alley shooting balls of flame; behind her Wolverine and Saber tooth were running straight at her, dodging every one of her shots, Fourarms grabbed her and took her to a safer place away from them while the Human torch and Iron man fired at them, Sabertooth jumped at Black cat but Jean used her telekinesis to send him flaying before he reached her, "This should be enough for a couple of days, everyone take everything back to the tower while we distract them!" Iron man was bust shooting at wolverine to keep him away from the others.

Only Iron man, Spiderman and Ben were left in the streets, Spiderman wrapped Sabertooth and threw him against a wall, Fourarms clapped his hands making a sound wave that hit Wolverine and sent him flying against Sabertooth, Wolverine immediately got back up and jumped at Fourarms with claws drawn; Ben dodged him but the omnitrix began to beep, Wolverine jumped back against Ben but with a bright red flash Ben became human again and tripped before he could run for cover, Iron man stepped in between Wolverine and Ben, Wolverine scratched Iron man's suit with his claws but was shot back by Iron man, "Hide until this is over!"

Ben ran in to a building and started to run up the stairs, he was almost at the roof when he heard a familiar voice.

"He thinks you're weak!" a blonde girl was standing in a messed up room, "It's not my fault! The omnitrix…; I can't control how long I want to stay transformed!"

"Then that is a weakness isn't it" another girl appeared behind him"

"No! Well yes I guess"

"You're weak because you depend on that machine" a third girl appeared at his side.

"If you could transform without that watch he wouldn't have to save you every time!"

"You could protect your loved ones!"

"You could obtain your vengeance!"

"Vengeance? What vengeance?" Ben was completely surrounded by the girls

"Vengeance on the man that humiliated you"

"Vengeance on the man that hurt those you love"

"Vengeance on the man that let your Grandfather die"

**-------------------------------------**

**Ey****rie Tower**

"Dr. Richards, where are you going?" Dr. Octavious said as he studied the pieces they had brought back from his lab.

"I have something I need to take care of, you guys start without me I'll be back in a couple of minutes" Dr. Richards left Xanatos's lab and went to the room that had been asighned to him and the rest of the fantastic four, he entered the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bathtub and lifted his right foot, he took of his shoe and lifted the leg of his pants, a small injury was barely visible in the lower part of his leg, Richards tried to remember when it had happened, that's when it all came to him.

----------------------------------------

**Dr. Octavious's Lab**

Pietro was running around him, he stretched the size of his fist and right before he hit Pietro the circle closed in around him then opened up once again, Pietro had quickly ducked, bitten him enough to penetrate his skin but not strong enough to cause a big hemorrhage, the pain in his fist after hitting Pietro had camouflaged the pain until now.

----------------------------------------

Dr. Richards got up and walked to the mirror where he stared at himself for a while; then he walked back in to the bedroom and lied down on one of the beds that had been set up for them and fell asleep.

"Ben! Where are you? Ben!" Iron man and Spiderman had been looking for Ben for a couple of hours now, at first they thought he might have gone back to the tower, but after radioing Xanatos they found out he had never returned after that several teams had gone out looking for him without any luck, "Ben is not like this, something must of happened to him" Iron man entered a building followed by Spiderman, "you say he's a responsible, hard working kid, but ever since you got here he seems to be just the opposite" Spiderman said as he opened door after door, "Yes well, he lost his grandfather in the battle at the bridge, the death of someone close to you always affects you, especially under the circumstances"

"I've seen how he looks at you, do you think maybe he blames you for his grandfather's death?"

"Probably, I was the one who forced him to leave his grandfather behind when he was bitten" Iron man walked out the building, "We should stop, I hate to say it but, if he's alright he'll come back on his own, and if his not…Well then I guess it's already to late to do anything, we can't risk anyone being hurt, especially when were so close to leaving this godforsaken place"

"I'll tell everyone to return to the tower, you should go get some rest!" spiderman said as he swung of in the direction Talon and Claw were going.

**Ey****rie Tower 10:35 Pm**

"Dr. Richards; how nice of you to join us" Dr. Octavious said sarcastically, "Sorry, It's just I wasn't feeling to well"

Doom was busy welding a couple of cables, "And how are you feeling now Richards?"

"Perfect!" Dr. Richards said with a smile on his face as put on a lab coat.

------------------------------------

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're going to find him" Jazz placed her hand over Gwen's shoulder, "He's the only family I have left" Gwen wiped a tear from her eye, "I know how you feel, if something were to happen to Danny, I don't know…"

"Why did they come back? How could they just leave him out there?"

"Your Grandfathers death really affected him, maybe he just doesn't want to be found yet, he probably just wants to be alone"

----------------------------------------

"How long until the machine is ready, gentlemen?" Xanatos walked in to where the doctors were all hard at work, "Well, It should be up and running in a couple of days, but we're going to want to test it to make sure it works properly; we wouldn't want anyone being torn in to pieces limb by limb when they walk in to the portal now would we?" Xanatos had never seen Dr. Richards look so happy, much less while talking about people being hurt"

"No, I guess we wouldn't" Xanatos said as he left the room.

---------------------------------------

**Macbeth's Mansion**

Ben's eyes were dilated; he was staring out in to nothingness when a voice behind him spoke.

Luna: "You don't want to depend on that machine any more, don't you"

Ben looked at the omnitrix in his arm, "No I don't"

Selene: "And you want to be able to use your powers whenever you like"

Ben looked at the omnitrix once more, "Yes, I do"

Phoebe: "And you want to kill the man that abandoned your grandfather to his death"

Ben's eyes returned to their normal state as a smile crept along his face, "Yes, I do!"

Phoebe: "we can help you!"

Selene: "we can grant you what you want!"

Luna: "But we want something in exchange!"

Ben finally turned around to face them, "What? Just name it! Anything!"

The three weird sisters stepped aside to let a man walk past them, Nightstone walked up to Ben and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"What we want is your youth!"


	7. Chapter 7

**E****yrie Tower, August 12, 11:30Pm**

"All this suffering is about to come to an end, tomorrow night we'll leave for Avalon, the machine has been tested several times and it appears to be working well, we haven't been able to test it with any human being or with any organic being for that matter, but we were able to send a camera in to Avalon, we haven't sent anyone back out in to the city since Benjamin Tennyson disappeared little over a week ago, I'll be leaving this diary here in case anyone ever comes looking for us, we will also leave the shield around the building working so anyone who comes looking for safety can find it here, hopefully one day the human race will reign over the earth once again but until then, I wish the best of luck to anyone that happens to reads this.

David Xanatos"

Xanatos placed his Diary on top of his desk and left the office.

**Macbeth's Mansion**

Pietro was busy reading a magazine when Nightston and Macbeth walked in to the room, "Tomorrow's the night, are you ready?" Nightstone turned to see Ben who was busy playing on a Psp, Ben looked up, smiled then returned to his game.

"Then tomorrow at sunrise, we attack!"

**Ey****rie tower**

"Here, let me help you!" Mary Jane grabbed Fox's Dipper bag so she could grab Alex with both her hands, "most of us don't have many possessions, we all left without even caring what we were wearing at the moment"

"I can't imagine how all of you must of felt, at least I was still in my home, but you; you all had to leave everything behind"

"Yeah well, our lives were more important, at the moment, but still, you have a beautiful home, you must really be sad to leave a place like this"

"I'm just glad it lasted this long" Fox said as she began to walk towards the main garden where the machine gad been set up, "Thanks for taking us in to your home" Mary Jane said as she followed, "No thanks needed, I only wish there would have been more people to take in"

Night was falling upon New York City, Goliath, Iron man, Angela and Xanatos would lead the way, then everyone else would be transported in to Avalon, starting with all the children, and civilians, followed by the super powered, and at the end, Demona and Wanda would leave closing the portal behind them.

The sun had set and the gargoyles were now awake, everyone that in the tower was now formed in line at the castle's main garden, Demona and Wanda took their places on opposite sides of the circular machine that the doctors had built while Dr. Doom and Dr. Octavious stared at a couple of monitors reading the portals conditions.

Both Demona and Wanda lifted their hands and began to chant, a small cloud began to form in the center of the machine; the cloud began to spin and started getting momentum until it formed a thin fabric between Demona and Wanda, the two continued chanting until a green meadow and a blue sky began to appear between them, suddenly the machine began to start beeping, and the portal began to change in shape like it was made of rubber.

"Everyone! Take cover!" Doom shouted and waved his hand for everyone to run in to the castle, the portal turned in to a small sphere in the middle of the machine and suddenly exploded, sending both Sorceresses flying against opposite walls where they fell unconscious.

"Richards!" Xanatos looked from the garden up on to the tower where he and the rest of the fantastic four had been watching the event, "What happened? The machine was ready!"

Suddenly the yellow shield that protected the building started to fade, "What's happening?" Spiderman jumped up to another tower to look down at where the shield had vanished.

"I'm afraid we've been sabotaged!" Dr. Richards said calmly, "Sabotaged? Sabotaged by who?" the Thing turned to see Dr. Doom standing next to the Machine's controls.

"Me!" Dr. Richards smiled and wrapped an arm around the Thing and pulled him over the castle's edge, "Ben!" Johnny ran and jumped over the edge, "Flame on!" he shouted as he flew downwards as fast as he could but it was to late, he was barely two thirds of the way down when he heard Ben crash at the bottom, "Arghh!" he yelled as he turned around and flew upwards with all his speed.

"Ried? What have you done?" Susan immediately set a force field between her and Mr. Fantastic.

"He did, what I told him to do!"

Behind everyone, on the other end of the castle, seven figures were standing cross armed and smiling, Macbeth was standing in the center, to his sides were Thailog, Nightstone, Mystic, Emma Frost, Pietro and Fourarms.

"Finnaly! I was growing tired of all this pretending" Dr. Octavious grabbed Dr. Doom, Blackcat, Talon and Spiderman with his tentacles, "Traitor!" Doom said as he tried to free himself.

Jean grabbed a statue from the garden and threw it at Doc. Oc. But Fourarms cought it in Mid air and threw it at Iron man.

"Hello father!" Pietro said as he began to run around Magneto and caused a whirlwind that sent him flying across the garden.

"Nightstone! What is the meaning of this?" Xanatos charged at nightstone preparing to shoot but Nightstone withdrew a sword and with one quick slash cut the laser gun off his suit.

"Macbeth! You're behind this!" Goliath charged with rage at Macbeth but he evaded the gargoyle easily.

"Ben! Why are you doing this?" Iron man was dodging every one of Ben's punches without counter attacking but Ben continued attacking restlessly with out answering.

"You! You did this!" the Human Torch charged against Richards but Mr. Fantastic wrapped himself in a bubble around Johnny, "No Oxygen, No fire!" he said happily.

"No!" Susan yelled at the thought of his brother suffocating; she made a shield around Johnny and started to expand it, forcing Richards to expand around it until he was forced to let go, "Thanks sis!" Johnny said while gasping for air"

"Where are they?" Nightstone shouted at Macbeth, "They should have been here by know!"

Mystic grabbed Lexington by the neck, and Brooklyn came running to his aid, "Who are you? What do you want from us?" He said as he approached Mystic who wouldn't let go of Lexington.

"What do we want?" Mystic said in an ironic tone, "we want to make more of our kind!" she lifted Lexington up by the neck bit him on his right shoulder.

"No!" Brooklyn charged at Mystic with all his might but Mystic threw a now limp Lexington back at him causing him to stop and catch his friend and distract himself long enough for her to attack him and with a kick send him flying back in to the garden.

"Nightcrawler! Take me up to the tower!" Kitty pointed up to where Nightstone was winning a fight against Cyclops and Xanatos. "Sorry federline! Your going to have to find another way of transportation!" Nightcrawler disappeared in a cloud of smoke only to reappear next to her and kick her in to a fountain.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Xanatos said as he hanged from the edge of the castle, his battlesiut broken from the several slashes it had received from Nightstone's sword, "Tell you what, I'll let you live long enough for you to see it!" Nightstone grabbed Xanatos by the arm and pulled him hard enough to send him flaying down in to the Main Garden where everyone else was fighting, "It's about to start!"

A black cloud began to form over the castle, "Storm?" Jean looked at her team mate, "It's not me!" Storm said as she marveled at the storm cloud above them.

Three Lightning jolts hit the castle and three women appeared, Ben threw Iron man against a wall and ran to where the three sisters were standing; he bowed down and immediately returned to his human shape with out any beeping sound or bright flash.

The first thing Gwen, who had been hiding among some bushes, Noticed was that Ben was no longer wearing the Omnitix.

Selene: "It is time!"

Phoebe: "Time to move on!"

Luna: "Move on, to freedom!"

The three Erie Sisters began chanting at the same time:

"The Time has come,

All things are set,

We must move on,

All things are met!"

Phoebe: "Thirteen Laws that we must break!"

Luna: "Thirteen years that we must take!"

Selene: "And Thirteen souls will meat their fate!"

The three Weird sisters began to glow, a blinding light began to cover the entire building and everyone seemed to freeze in time.

The flash seemed to last for hours but at the same time seemed to be no more than a few seconds.

When everyone could see again their enemies were gone, and the Gargoyles were set in stone.

"What happened?" Spiderman said as he got up from the floor, "Daylight?" Xanatos lifted himself from the place where Nightstone had thrown him.

"You guys better come see this" The Human Torch said as he flew up to one of the towers and everyone followed.

There, beyond the castle was a Beautiful futuristic city crowded with people; cars running everywhere, Sounds of machinery working the agitated noise of people running for their daily agendas.

"How the hell did we get here?" Johnny said as the last of his flames went out.

"That is what I'd like to know!" Everyone turned around to see a man in a blue outfit and a red cape flying above them.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Watch Tower****, August 13th, 1:20 Pm**

"Superman! The computer has registered an odd electromagnetic field in Metropolis!"

The Martian Manhunter spoke trough an intercom to Clack Kent who was visiting his parents in Smallville, "Sorry mom, Dessert is going to have to wait, something came up" and before Mrs. Kent could reply Clark had already changed and was halfway to Metropolis.

**Metropolis, August 13th, 1:35 Pm**

"You guys better come see this" The Human Torch said as he flew up to one of the towers and everyone followed.

There, beyond the castle was a Beautiful futuristic city crowded with people; cars running everywhere, Sounds of machinery working the agitated noise of people running for their daily agendas.

"How the hell did we get here?" Johnny said as the last of his flames went out.

"That is what I'd like to know!" Everyone turned around to see a man in a blue outfit and a red cape flying above them.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Superman said as he slowly dropped to where the strangers were standing.

Xanatos stepped forward and stretched his hand to Superman, "Let me introduce my self, My name is David Xanatos; as to how we got here, we have no idea; but please, come in to my office and I shall tell you our story"

Superman didn't like Xanatos, he reminded him to much of Lex Luthor and for that he didn't want to trust anything he said, Superman took his hand to one of his ears and began to talk, "J'onn! Better call the others and meet me here! And tell the police to circle the building; we don't want the press trying to get in"

"What Building?"

"Trust me, They'll know"

**The E****yrie Tower, 2:30 Pm**

The Justice League had only been talking to the new strangers for about and hour when they received a distress signal; the Martian man hunter played the recorded message in Xanatos's computer.

Robin could be seen on the screen while blast's flew by him, "This is the Teen Titans to the Justice League, we're under Attack, there's to many of them and They're too strong, we request back up as soon as possible!" suddenly a metallic arm grabbed him and the transmission was lost.

"That's them, the people that brought us here, they're the one's attacking your friends!" Iron man said as he re-winded the video to the part where Robin was grabbed by a metallic arm.

"We have to hurry; Robin wouldn't send a distress signal unless he really thought they had no chance in winning!"

"We can help!" Spiderman walked to Superman, "We know this people, we know their strengths and weakness!"

Jump City, Titan's Tower

The Justice League, Spiderman, Iron man, Storm, the Human Torch, Jean and Susan Storm were standing in front of a completely destroyed Titan's Tower.

"Boom!"

"Quick, it came from over there!"

Now they could see the real war zone; Raven was fighting against Mystic; Beast boy was fighting against Night crawler; Terra and Star fire were fighting against Lexington and Thailog and lastly Robin and Cyborg were fighting against Dr. Octupus.

Flash ran to help Beast boy but was punched before he could reach him, "You think you're fast?" a white haired man said, "Try and catch me!" the whit haired man ran off in to the city and Flash ran after him.

Jean and Wonder woman started to fight against Emma frost while Johnny, Susan and the Green Lantern fought against Mr. Fantastic, Spiderman, Superman and Iron man were helping Robin and Cyborg escape Doc. Oc's Tentacles when Superman was suddenly slashed in the back with a sword.

"How?" he turned around to see Nightstone staring at him, "Superman charged at Nightstone but the winged man disappeared before his eyes and reappeared behind him to slash him once again in the back, "You have strong skin, but you seem to have a weakness to magic"

Iron man flew in Superman's aid but was brought to the ground by Fourarms, "You are mine!" he said as he changed from fourarms to Heatblast without changing back in to Ben, "You'll pay for what you did!" Flames started shooting out of his hands.

Macbeth Grabbed Terra from behind and before she could escape he bit her on the neck and raised her in his arms as she fell unconscious, "Terra!" Beast boy ran to where Macbeth was standing but before he could reach him, Nightcrawler appeared next to Macbeth and with a cloud of smoke vanished in to thin air, "No!"

Robin attacked Nightstone from behind with his staff but Nightstone caught it with one hand and sent Robin crashing in to the ground, "Don't hurt her! Take me!" Robin said as Nightstone placed his Blade next to Robin's throat, "You! Why would we want you!"

"What?"

All of Macbeth's followers stood behind Nightstone, "Let this be a warning to all of you!" he said as he watched Superman having trouble getting up, "Our kind is superior, we will soon conquer this world and you all, will soon join us; soon, every Mutant, every Meta human and every super powered being on this planet will be on our side!" suddenly Nightcrawler appeared and with another cloud of smoke they all disappeared.

Iron man was still fighting against Heatblast but when Ben realized that he was alone now and that others could meddle in to his fight he transformed in to Ghostfreak and vanished in to thin air.

"They took terra! We have to find them!" Robin said looking back at Superman who was still having trouble getting up after Nightstone's slashes, "It's to late, they bit her, she's infected, she's one of them now!" Spiderman said discouraged.

"Infected? What do you mean infected?" Beast boy said angrily, he had always been the closest to Terra.

"We'll explain later, right now we must return to the Watchtower, we have a lot of planning to do, a war is on it's way!"

The Justice League took the Titans and the other heroes back to the Watchtower while Superman and Iron man returned to the Eerie tower, Xanatos had explained the situation to the government by now, who welcomed them and had already registered most of the survivors as citizens of metropolis so they could start a new life, Superman and Iron man asked those of superhuman nature to join them back to the Watchtower where they would be safe from Macbeth but some of them had already left the building and gone in to hiding in to Metropolis hoping to escape the ghosts of their pasts.

"Ok, were still missing Dr. Von Doom, Magneto, Daniel Phantom, Ghost raider and Demona" Iron man said as he ran his finger through a list, "What about Goliath and his clan?" Superman said as they walked out in to the castle's garden, "We won't get them to leave castle Wyvern, we'll just have to hope they can defend themselves and trust they contact us in case anything happens"

"Then we must return, we must finish the expansions made on the Watchtower so we can start taking in all the meta-humans we can find, if a war is coming, were going to need all the help we can find"

Wonder woman, The Green Lantern and Jean were placing Adamantium plates on several space stations adjacent to the Watch Tower, "do you think this will be enough" Jean said as she moved the plates to where the green lantern was welding them together, "No, but it will have to do for now"

A few hours later they were all in the briefing room, The Justice League, the Teen Titans and the survivors, Superman, Spiderman and Ironman entered the room, "So…What's the Plan" Flash rose eagerly from his seat, "Apparently they're after every super powered being on earth, after they bite them, they become on of them, so we have to find as many Meta-humans as possible and ask them to come join us on the watchtower, those who don't want to join us will be warned and given a transceiver so they can call us in case they change their mind or in case they need any help"

"You told us that there was no physical evidence of this virus, How do we know if it's a trap, they could bite someone and get him in to the tower, then we'd be cornered?" Wonder woman asked Spiderman who was sitting next to Superman, "Jean and J'onn, they'll read the mind of everyone entering the tower, including us!" Superman answered.

"There's another thing, they only seem to be interested in heroes with their own powers, so those like me" Iron man pointed to himself, "Green lantern and Batman, who depend on objects and not their own powers are going to be the first line of attack, since they're probably going to start to cause havoc to get us out of the tower"

"what about criminals?" Hawk girl was hating the fact that she would have to hide, "If we're hiding in here, who's going to stop them?"

"We're still the justice league, and we have a job to do, we're just going to have to be more careful, we are going to fight this intruders, but we have to make sure we don't get infected as well" Superman said reassuringly, "As for the super powered criminals in jail, they're all being transferred to metropolis, It'll be much easier to watch them if they're all in the same jail"

---------------------------------------------------

Dakota, August 14, 8:00 Am

Virgil Hawkins walked in to the kitchen where hi sister was busy making Breakfast and his father was watching the morning news,

"After yesterday's Chaos when a skyscraper appeared out of nowhere in the center of Metropolis, Killing thirteen people instantly, and after a battle that smashed the Titans tower in nothing more than a few minutes, The Justice League has made a public request, asking all meta-humans to join them in the watch tower for their lives are in great peril, but hat about us, what about all of us mortals who cannot fly or are impervious to bullets, who will protect us? Is this all real, or is the league planning something, why the sudden need to build an army of meta-humans, in a place where no human eyes can watch what they're doing, or what they're planning?"

"That's Ridiculous, what are they trying to say, that the League is going to try and conquer the world? I can't believe this!" Virgil said angrily, "As strange as it sounds, it is an odd thing for them to do, especially in such a secretive manner"

"Well, I don't believe it, now if you excuse me, I have things to do!" Virgil walked out of the room and the out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

----------------------------------------------

A few minutes later he was in the abandoned gas station he and Gear shared as their secret hideout, Gear was already inside waiting for him, Static slammed open the door and sat down next to Richie, "I see you were watching the news this morning" He said smiling, "How can you be so happy, don't you want to know what's going on, how could they accuse the league of something like that?"

"Yes, I do want to know, that's why I'm so happy"

Static didn't understand what Richie meant, "Batman contacted me, he wants us to meet him on that new building that appeared in Metropolis yesterday, He said he'd explain everything there, he also asked me to try and find as many Bang babies as we can and convince them to come too"

"So when are we supposed to meet with him?" Static said, his good mood returning to him, Richie smiled, "Tonight!"

Static and Gear then searched for all the bang babies they could find, but no one was willing to believe them or go with them with only a few exceptions, She-Bang, Mirage, Permafrost and Nails.

---------------------------------------------------

Eyrie Tower, August 14, 10:00 Pm

Static and the Bang babies he and Gear had convinced to join them arrived at Wyvern castle and were surprised to see the justice league, and a lot of other superheroes they didn't know, he walked up to a man in a red armor who was talking to a strange winged beast, "You mean that the sun didn't affect Lexington and Thailog?" Goliath was just receiving the news of the fight in the Titans tower, "No"

"Excuse me, We need to talk to Batman or maybe Superman" Virgil interrupted their conversation, "Sure, they'll be up here in a minute" Iron man said kindly then turned around to continue talking to Goliath.

"Static!" a voice called out to him from another part of the castle, he turned around to see Robin with a few other superheroes, He Gear and the rest of the Bang babies joined them and the Titans told them about the virus and the war that was about to start, and why they wanted to keep everything so secretive, "If we tell everyone what's going on, they'll fear even more every meta human, not to mention that they'd hunt them down, especially if they knew that with a single bite, even their most respected hero could turn on them" Robin said as he looked out in to Metropolis.

Batman walked up to them, "Have you explained the situation?" he asked robin, "Yes sir, they have been informed" Batman turned to face Static, "Then you understand that you can no longer work as an individual or a duo, we must work in groups to protect those of you who qualify as their targets"

Suddenly there was an explosion in the city and Superman came running to the top of the tower, "That's them, we have to stop them, Remember stay in groups and don't let them get close enough to bite you!" Superman Shouted and flew off in to the Sky followed by everyone else.


	9. Chapter 9

Metropolis

Livewire was fighting electricity against electricity with Static, Gear, Robin, Cyborg and Iron man were fighting against Doc. Oc. Raven rose two cars and threw them at Terra who crated a wall to stop them and then throw a boulder against Starfire.

Batman and Jean were fighting against a giant plant that poison ivy was controlling, the plant grabbed Batman but The human torch managed to burn the branch and freed him.

"How dare you?" Poison Ivy shouted and Thailog threw Brooklyn against him, sending them both crashing to the ground, Metamorpho attacked the green lantern with a shot of fire but John created a shield and then punched Metamorpho and sent him flying against Nightstone who was fighting Superman.

Spiderman was evading Black canary's "canary cry" Super girl hit Black canary from the back but then was hit by one of Terra's boulders.

Suddenly everything paused.

"That was the fight from last night where the new Justice League fought against a few f the meta-humans that refuse to join the league's new super army, what is the League up to? That's what everyone wants to know, this is Juliet Goodwin reporting for channel eight news!"

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! I have to help them, I can't just keep hiding!" Danny got up and Jazz stopped him, "No! They're handling it, we need to protect you; you know that they're after you to!"

"But I'm a hero, I can't just sit around watching TV while people are in danger!" Danny said angrily and transformed in to ghost form, "And you're also my brother!" Danny stopped as he was about to leave, "You…you're the last family I have! I…I don't know what I would do if I loose you to!"

Danny transformed back to his human form, "You won't loose me" he placed an arm around his sister's shoulder, "Please, at least wait a little while longer, if they aren't able to solve it, then you can go help them"

------------------------------------

Gwen was buying a few groceries, suddenly she felt shiver's down her spine, she continued walking through the store, she knew someone was watching her, she walked as fast as she could to the register, she quickly paid and left, she, Jazz and Danny had rented an apartment with money the Government had given to the people on the Eyrie building so they could start their new life, after that, she and Jazz had gotten jobs as waitress in a small diner close to their apartment, while Danny had gotten a job as a delivery boy in a pizza parlor.

Gwen walked as fast as she could towards their apartment, she was passing through a dark alley when she suddenly stopped and turned around, "All right! I know you're there so come out already!" mist began to surround the Alley, "I knew it was you!" Gwen said as she slowly walked to a figure forming in the mist, It was Ghostfreak, "What happened Ben? Why did you betray us?"

"I…I…I can't do this, sorry" Ghostfreak began to disappear, "Wait! It's Ok, I know you had your reason's, but please, don't go, we miss you, I miss you"

Ghostfreak turned around, "I can't return after what I did"

"Yes you can, please come back, let me see you again"

Ghostfreak started to change shape, a man walked to Gwen, "This is who I am now"

"This was part of the deal I made with them, in exchange for making ma able to change without the need of the omnitrix, I was to give them thirteen years of my life and help them in the spell that brought us here"

"That's all you gave them? You mean that you're not one of them?"

"No, although they are looking for me to force me in to joining them"

Gwen hugged her cousin, "then you have to come back with us, we're hiding Danny so they won't find him either!"

-----------------------------------------------

"Gwen? Is that you?" Jazz yelled from the kitchen where she and Danny were preparing Dinner, did you get the Tomatoes I asked for?" she turned around and saw a brown haired man walking behind Gwen, "Who's that?"

"Uhm…Jazz, Danny, this is Ben, my cousin"

"What!" Danny quickly changed to his ghost form and prepared to attack, "Wait!" both cousin's yelled and Danny stopped when he was about to hit Ben, "It's Ok" Gwen said as she helped Ben put down the groceries on the table, "He's one of the good guys, he hasn't been bitten"

Ben told his friend's his story over dinner and explained how the weird sisters had somehow confused him and convinced him to try and take revenge on Iron man.

"They…they filled me with hate and anger, all I wanted to do was kill Iron man and make him suffer; but when we got here, all those feelings began to disappear and I realized what had happened"

"Have you gone to the league? They need all the help they can get" Danny said, hoping that maybe if he got Ben to want to join them he could help in persuading his sister in to letting him go.

"After what I did? They'd kill me as soon as they saw me coming"

---------------------------------------------------

"They're growing stronger while our teams are getting smaller, they already took Nails, Black canary, Gypsy, and Vixen, not to mention criminals like Livewire, Ebon and poison Ivy" John said as he registered the names on the computer and tagged them as infected, "We can't just keep fighting them like this!"

"Wait a minute! I thought Poison Ivy was a Wacko who loved plants, I didn't know she was a meta-human" Flash said as he looked at the computer screen.

"She's not, or she wasn't, but she has experimented so much with herself she's become more a plant than a human, the fact that poison run's through her veins instead of blood is proof enough" Robin said from the other side of the room.

"Poison! That's it!" Batman snapped his fingers then began typing in the computer, "We weren't able to make an antidote from the blood samples we found in the Titan's tower, but we might be able to make a poison that targets the virus so it only affects those who are infected!"

"But then it would kill them!" Beast boy jumped out of his chair as the thought of Terra dying came to his head, "Beast boy is right, they're still living beings, we'll capture them and continue looking for a cure!" Superman was barely done talking when an alarm went off, "They're attacking the city of Dakota" J'onn placed an image of the city on the screen, "They're after the bang babies!".

---------------------------------------------------------

Black canary used her canary cry against Talon who was caught off guard and thrown against a wall, "Hello birdie!" Black cat jumped out of a building and kicked Black Canary, "Want to play with the kitty?"

Aqua marina was fighting against Thailog when suddenly he was captured in a green sphere, "What? Why are you helping us?" Aqua marina asked puzzled as Static flew by, "Don't argue, this time we're on the same side!"

Macbeth was fighting against robin when someone kicked Macbeth, "Sorry kid, this one is mine!" Demona said with flaring red eyes, "Fine with me!" Macneth got up and charged at Demona with a sword.

Doc. Oc. Was fighting against Iron man when he suddenly began to levitate, "Remember me?" an old man walked out of the shadows, "Magneto!" Doc. Oc. Exclaimed angrily.

"Back home I had a team of mutants, what made you think that here I would retire and disappear? The bang babies you're fighting are my new team!"

Dr. Doom shot a lightning jolt against Nails and she fell unconscious, "And now it's time for you and me to get to know each other" Hot-streak appeared behind Poison Ivy and slowly walked towards her, "I heard you give great kisses" he leaned to her and French kissed her, she agreed, hoping to turn him, suddenly she began to try and pull away, Hot-Streak let go of her and she began to scream in agony, everyone turn to see as poison Ivy disappeared in a blaze, leaving nothing but ashes behind her.

Magneto began to wrap the tentacles around Doc. Oc; Dr. Octavious tried as hard as he could to free himself until suddenly he became limp, Magneto placed him on the ground then disappeared in the shadows once again.

"I heard you were made of pure energy" Aqua marina said as she began to wrap herself against Live wire, Live wire began to electrocute her self until she fell unconscious.

"The cat always wins!" Black cat said as she placed a gag on Black canary's mouth and finished tying her.

"you and me are bonded together, if one dies the other dies, but if one lives, the other also lives; we spent centuries trying to figure this out and now we know"

Demona grabbed Macbeth with one hand and his word with the other, she placed herself behind Macbeth and stabbed him, the sword going in to his stomach, through him and in to hers.

"At last I'll be able to rest" she said as they both fell limp to the floor.

-----------------------------------------------

"We were able to catch Black canary, Live wire and Thailog; Macbeth, Demona, Doc. Oc. And poison Ivy are dead, Apparently Magneto has also made team to fight those who are infected" Iron man was downloading videos of the battle in to the watchtower computer.

"Without Macbeth in the scene who is going to be their leader?" Superman was hoping all this would be over, "It'll most likely be Nightstone, Macbeth's son" Brooklyn answered, he was the only gargoyle to join the justice league.

"Incoming transmission" a mechanized voice said and Xanatos appeared on the screen, "there's some one here that would like to speak to you and Iron man" Xanatos moved aside to show Danny on the screen.

---------------------------------------------------

"You've decided to help us?" Iron man said as he and Superman landed on top of the Eyrie building, "Yeah, much to my sister's dislike, but there's some one else, a brown haired man walked out of the shadows, "Who's this?" Iron man turned to greet the stranger, "My name is Benjamin Tennyson" he said as he shook hands with Iron man, "and I'd like to apologize for what I did; I know there's no excuse for what I did, but I was being manipulated by the Weird Sisters"

"So you're not infected?" Superman said as he too greeted Ben, "No he's not!" Danny said happily, "But what happened to you? How come you're…big" Iron man examined Ben's new appearance.

"I'll explain later, It's a long story"

----------------------------------------------

"Kitty? I need to talk to you" Rogue entered the room she shared with Kitty Pride, "Sure, what's wrong?" Kitty stopped painting her toenails when she saw Rogues expression, "I need someone to talk to, remember when you saw me and Nightstone in the Eyrie building?" Kitty nodded and Rogue handed her a plastic tube marked with a green plus sign.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you're liking the story, it got kind of calm on the last few chapters, but don't worry, Chaos and destruction will soon reach this new world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in Gotham city

"They Killed them!" Nightstone said as he smashed a stone statue in to pieces, "They Killed them!" he smashed another statue angrily, "We shall avenge our brother's! Mark my words, the Justice League will pay!"

"Nightstone!" three voices shouted simultaneously.

Luna: "You want revenge"

Phoebe: "You have a way"

Selene: "You brought him for a reason"

-----------------------------

"We can't keep avoiding the press, the rumors of the league preparing for war against the earth are becoming stronger, we have to let people know that we're actually protecting them" John said as he followed Superman through the halls of the watchtower.

"I know, how about you and Hawk girl go talk to this Juliet Goodwin, she's been the source of most of this rumors"

"Superman, we have a problem, Nightwing has appeared in Gotham city" Cyclops approached him and led him to the main computer, "Only Nightwing?"

"Yes, Batman is with him, he wants to challenge you to a battle?"

-------------------------------

Gotham city

"Finally decided to show up? You know I'm not interested in your bat friend here"

Superman landed next to batman, "What do you want?"

Nightstone smiled, "a duel, a battle between us both" Superman stepped closer to Nightstone, and why should I accept, "Because if you win, I'll go with you, I'll let you arrest me" Superman raised his hand to his chin, "And if you win?"

"You'll join us out of free will"

"I accept"

"No!" Bat man placed a hand on Superman's shoulder, "You cant do this"

"I'm afraid that's my decision to take batman"

"None of us can receive any help or the deal is off, ready?" Nightstone unsheathed his sword, "Ready" Superman answered, suddenly both combatants disappeared in a flash, as the fight began and the fighters became airborne.

Back in the watchtower all other members of the new Justice League were watching the fight on the computer screen, "Has Nightstone always been that fast?" wonderwoman turned to ask Spiderman who had known him longer, "I don't think so, he seems to be getting stronger with the virus"

"Give up man of steel! Your skin has a weakness against magic"

"And what do you know about magic" Superman said as he threw Nightstone, smashing him against a wall, "Didn't the other's tell you I was Demona's son?"

Suddenly Nightstone raised his hand and started chanting, a green and black sphere formed above him and flew against superman, sending him falling down on to a roof top, Nightstone landed behind him and rose his sword straight over Superman's back, he sent it down and as it was about to hit him superman rolled to his side evading the sword, he punched Nightstone and forced him on to the ground, he grabbed Nightstone's sword and placed it against his neck, "Touché" Nightstone clapped then placed his hands in front of him as if expecting superman to place handcuffs on him.

"I will honor our deal as I would of expected you to do the same" Nightstone said to Superman as Batman handcuffed him and signaled for the Javelin to pick them up.

--------------------------------------

"This'll be your cell for now" Superman said as they placed Nightstone in a Hightech prison inside the watchtower, next to Live wire and Black canary, "We're working on a cure for you, hopefully you'll be able to join us some day" Superman said as he left.

------------------------------------

An hour later a woman entered the prison and stood in front of Nightstone's cell, "Ah, my dear, I looked for you, you have always been the one I most dreamed of biting" Rogue stepped close to the cell, "How can you say that, You know what I went through thinking you were dead? And then finding out that you were alive but that you were…you were…this thing? How can you do what you have done?"

"You have no idea what it feels like, the power running through your veins, the taste of blood running through your mouth, the lust for more running through your body"

"you're a monster" she said as tears left her eyes, "I just came because I thought you should know, I'm pregnant, you're the father, I'm going to have it but I don't want you or any of your kind near him, I want you to promise me you'll leave us alone"

"I can't"

Rogue looked at his cold eyes looking back, "Then I hope you and your kind perish"

-----------------------------------------

"What is he up to?" Superman said as he watched Nightstone on the computer screen, "What do you mean?" Spiderman walked up to him, "The fight tonight, he lost on porpoise, I've already fought him several times and each time he defeated me easily, that's the reason I accepted his challenge, I knew that if he had wanted to bite me he could have done it a long time ago"

"So he let himself be captured? Maybe he wants to free Black cat, Thailog and Live wire" Superman closed the camera in on Nightwing who was sitting quietly, "No, he could of asked for them if he won the duel, no, I think he's planning something, he wanted to come to the watchtower for a reason"

"Then, is it safe to keep him here?" Spiderman sat down next to Superman, "You know what they say; keep your friends close…"

"And your enemies even closer" Spiderman finished the sentence, "At least some things are the same on both our worlds"

---------------------------------

"I'm going to need a blood sample" Cyborg approached Nightstone's cell and syringe appeared from his arm, "Right, for the antidote" Nightstone said as he obediently let Cyborg take the blood sample.

---------------------------------

Nightstone laying a wake on his bed, the light's in the prison had been turned off so the prisoners could sleep, suddenly a voice spoke from within the shadows, "Are you sure you want t do this?" Ebon said as he handed something to Nightstone but Nightstone didn't answer.

--------------------------------

"I just can't figure you out Nightstone" Superman paced from one side to the other in front of Nightstone's cell, "You practically let yourself be captured, you cooperate on anything we ask you to do and you behave like you're enjoying being locked up"

"Well, what can I say, I'm a complicated person"

Cyborg entered the room, "J'onn asked me to take him another sample of Nightstone's blood he said as he walked past Superman who was already leaving the prison.

"You know the routine" Cyborg said, expecting Nightstone to cooperate like always, Nigthstone took out his arm through the cell's laser bars and Cyborg began taking the blood sample, suddenly Nightstone took out another syringe and with his left arm stabbed it on Cyborg's human arm.

"What the…? What did you do to me?" Cyborg said as he began to feel dizzy, "You should gp get some help" Nightstone said happily, "Who knows how many different types of poisons were made by Poison Ivy before she died"

Nightstone wasn't even finished when Cyborg was already running out of the prison towards the medical station, "You can come out now!" Nightstone said as a black circle formed on one of the corners, Ebon stepped in to the prison and created portals for Nightstone, Live wire, Thailog and Black canary.

"Ebon! take Black canary back to the base, you two come with me" Nightwing said as he pointed at Thailog and Live wire, "We're going to avenge our brothers"

-----------------------------------------

Cyborg was feeling more and more dizzy until he fell unconscious, "Cyborg! Are you all right" Beast boy said as he turned in to a gorilla and grabbed Cyborg to take him to the infirmary, suddenly Cyborg growled, Beast boy checked to see if he was awake now but Cyborg immediately bit him.

----------------------------------------

"Superman! John and Hawkgirl are missing, they never came back from their interview with Mrs. Goodwin" Wonder woman ran to his side, suddenly an alarm went off, "The prisoners!" Superman yelled and contacted Robin who had set off the alarm, "Robin! Is it Nightstone?"

"No, worse, Danny say's is the first virus, Beast boy, and Cyborg are infected" the transmission was caught off, "We can't let the infection reach the outside world" Ironman said as he was about to run off to help robin, "I'm afraid we can't let you do that" Nightstone, Livewire and Thailog entered the room, Live wire Shocked Ironman forcing him to fall to his knees and Thailog rapidly grabbed Wonder woman while Nightstone whispered an enchantment causing everyone in the room but himself to become paralyzed, Nightstone walked through the frozen statues until he reached the computer and began typing.

"Liberatio!" a voice yelled from behind him and the statues came to life once more, "Wanda, how nice of you to join us" Nightstone turned around to see Wanda staring angrily at him, "But you're too late!" Nightstone pressed enter and the whole satlite began to tremble.

"You can stop us from leaving, or you can stop the satellite, Your choice!" Nightstone, Thailog and Live wire walked calmly out the room and in to one of Ebon's portals.

J'onn appeared through the ceiling, "What happened?" he said as he began working fast on the computer, "Nightstone, he caused the system to override, the satellite is falling towards earth!"

---------------------------------------------------

Hope you're liking the story, please post your comments so I can know what you like and dislike.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, I've been busy and I've also been working on another crossover story, sorry if I've made you wait, I'm going to start posting more often now.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Lois Lane arrived at the Eyrie Tower where she was going to interview Mr. Xanatos and his wife about the series of events that had led to their arrival on metropolis, "Miss. Lane I presume?" a blonde man greeted her in castle garden, "My name is Owen Burnett, I am Mr. Xanatos's personal assistant, Lois stared at Owen's stone hand, "Sorry, how did you…?"

"My hand? I lost it in a lab. Accident, Mr. Xanatos will be her shortly, feel free to look around"

Suddenly there was a loud whistling sound as the sky begun to turn red, David Xanatos and Fox ran out of the castle and looked up at the sky where they saw the Justice League's watch tower falling straight towards Metropolis, Suddenly the satellite exploded and thousands of burning pieces of metal begun shooting towards the ground, "Owen! The shield!" Owen ran towards a nearby wall and placed his human hand on a scanner, a computer screen appeared on his left, he typed a series of codes and the yellow light shield that had protected them back in New York covered the castle again as several off the burning pieces of metal hit it at high speeds.

---------------------------------------------

The Watchtower, several minutes before.

J'onn appeared through the ceiling, "What happened?" he said as he began working fast on the computer, "Nightstone, he caused the system to override, the satellite is falling towards earth!"

----------------------------------------------

"Superman! What's happening?" Robin appeared on the screen, "The Watch tower is crashing down! I want you to evacuate, get everyone out of the tower! I'm going to start the self destruct sequence before it reaches the Earth!" Superman started working quickly on the computer, "J'onn! Where are we heading?"

"Metropolis! We have thirty five seconds before we crash"

-------------------------------------------------

"You heard Superman! Evacuate the place!" Robin started signaling the way out, "But what about Cyborg and Beastboy?" Starfire said as she and Raven continued holding them back, "We already lost them! There's nothing we can do now!"

-------------------------------------------------

"I've already informed the mayor, the downtown area is being evacuated and fire engines are already on hold" J'onn said as a red light suddenly turned on and a computerized voice spoke, "Self destruct will commence in twenty minutes"

"Hopefully we won't need them; Get everyone to the evacuation pods and tell Kara to meet me here, have everyone else go to Metropolis, there's going to be Chaos down there!"

------------------------------------------------

Superman and Super girl started to push on the Watchtower as it fell, "We won't be able to stop it!" Kara yelled towards superman, "We're not trying to stop it, just slow it down!"

Suddenly there was a beeping sound, "Kara get out of here! It's going to blow!"

Suddenly the Watchtower exploded and Superman and Super girl flew out of the smoke and begun hitting the flying pieces of debris trying to break them in to smaller pieces and to slow them down.

Soon they were joined by Hawk girl and Wonder Woman while Jean, Susan, Raven and the green lantern crated force fields to protect parts of the city and civilians, the whole League was doing what they could but the debris were still causing traffic accidents, destroying buildings and causing fires.

--------------------------------------------

"It's been a sad week here in Metropolis as the whole city burned in flames for two days, and as should be expected the entire Justice League was here; doing they're part to help out in this Time of need; Or so they'd have us believe since it was them who caused all this pain and destruction, was this incident really an accident caused by the leagues incompetence? Or was it really a secret attack? staged to look like an accident so we, the unsuspecting mortals would not suspect anything and instead continue worshiping them as heroes for saving us from the misfortune that they themselves brought upon us; This is Juliet Goodwin reporting for Channel eight news!"

Xanatos turned off the TV as Superman walked in, "You guys really need a publicist to work on your public image"

"Really, I thought Nightstone was doing a pretty good job" Superman said sarcastically as he sat down on a couch and placed an ice bag on his head, "I thought your skin was inpenetrabale?" Xanatos said as he picked up a copy of the daily planet, "Yeah, well I still get headaches from stress; Thanks by the way"

"For what?" Xanatos turned the page on the newspaper, "For letting the league stay here until we find some place else, we have to make sure that everyone in the league is safe from Nightstone and the only way to do that is to keep them all together"

"It's the least I could do, after all, It's our fault Nightstone came to your dimension"

"Superman!" J'onn called to him telepathically, "I need to show you something, meet me in Xanatos's Lab!"

---------------------------------------------

Xanatos and Superman walked through a pair of sliding iron doors, inside J'onn, Ironman, Wonder woman, Spiderman and Ben were waiting for them.

"Before the incident in the watch tower I was working on an antivirus based on Nightstone's DNA to reverse the effects of Macbeth's virus, I managed to back up the Data on a disk, rescued all the samples and Xanatos lent me his Laboratory to continue the research; I managed to make the antivirus, tested it on rodents and seems to have an almost immediate effect but…"

"But?" Superman looked at the vials on a table, "When I tested the antivirus on chimpanzees, it had several…side effects"

"Side effects?" Iron man asked, "During the reversion process, the test subjects seemed to be suffering excruciating pain, some of them to the point of almost dieing in the process"

"So if we used it on the infected heroes?" Superman grabbed one of the test tubes, "We could be writing their death sentence"

"We have no choice!" Wonder woman placed a hand on Superman's shoulder, "We have to stop this before it gets any further"

"And before they spread the original virus!" Iron man added, "Nightstone infected Cyborg and Beastboy, they died in the explosion, but what's to stop him from doing it again"

---------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Juliet Goodwin appeared from out of the shadows in front of Nightstone who was sitting in a throne like chair, "Don't question me Mystic!" Juliet's skin begun turning blue and her hair became red, "But they could all…"

"Die?"

Suddenly the weird sisters appeared behind Nightstone though Mystic didn't seem to notice them.

Nightstone: "Never question my judgment again! for next time it will cost you your life!"

Luna: "Never question my judgment again! for next time it will cost you your life!"

Selene: "Never question my judgment again! for next time it will cost you your life!"

Phoebe: "Never question my judgment again! for next time it will cost you your life!"

Mystic vowed, "Forgive me, It' shall not happen again" she turned around and left.

Luna: "They suspect"

Phoebe: "There is nothing they can do"

Selene: "But his power is strong"

Luna: "It matters not how much he fights"

Phoebe: "For he will never break out of our hold"

Selene: "And soon, we will no longer need him"

--------------------------------------

"Superman! They're in Gotham city, they're attacking Arkham" Xanatos ran in to the garden where superman was talking to Goliath, "Why? All the meta-humans there were brought here to metropolis?" Superman pressed the communicator on his ear, "J'onn I'll go ahead! Tell the rest of the league to meet me there!"

--------------------------------------

"Hello, new here?" Nightstone walked towards the bared door where a thin man was talking to him, "And you are?"

"Will you look at those wings, you remind me of a certain bat I know" Nightstone got closer to the cage, "You know Batman; answer me, who are you?"

"My friends call me Joker!"

Nightstone took out a gun and approached the Joker's cell, "Tell me Joker, how would you like to get out of here and help me destroy the justice league once and for all?" Nightstone fired and a dart hit the Joker on the neck.

---------------------------------------

Superman landed in front of the Arkahm Gate, he walked inside, where everything was dark and quiet, "I've been waiting for you" Superman turned around and saw Lois sitting on a chair, she got up and slowly walked towards him, "Why don't you show me what the man of steel is really made of?" Lois began to wrap her arms around him and begun whispering to his ear, "I…" she got her lips closer to his neck, "love…" pointy fangs appeared as she opened her mouth, "you" she prepared to bite him when suddenly something pulled her from him and sent her flying against a wall, "You should be more careful" Batman said as he appeared from the shadow, "Thank you" Superman said as he shook hands with Batman, "Don't thank me, thank the Cats" he pointed towards Lois where Cat woman had Lois wrapped up in her whip while Black cat handcuffed her.

Suddenly both Superman and Batman jumped as they evaded the canary cry, "At last, I thought you'd never get here, Time for some payback" Black canary charged towards Black cat, Lois Lane suddenly turned in to a snake, freeing herself from the handcuffs then turned in to Mystic and kicked Cat woman.

Batman threw a batarang at Black canary but a black portal opened and absorbed it, Ebon appeared out of another portal behind Batman and tackled him to the ground on to another portal, taking them on to another place inside Arkham.

"Batman!" Superman flew in to the portal behind them, Batman was fighting Ebon between a series of cells, Superman Charged at Ebon but was thrown to the ground by Nightstone, "You didn't think I'd pass up a chance to fight you again did you? Especially after what happened to your watchtower, I'm sure that this time you'll be more motivated"

Superman charged at Nightstone, smashing him through the walls as he flew them out of Arkham, finally he stopped as Nightstone crashed on to the ground in the garden, "Now that's what I'm talking about" Nightstone got up and whipped some blood from his lower lip, "This is how I want to fight you" Suddenly he jumped at Superman and begun punching him on the face.

---------------------------------------------

Black cat jumped as Mystic Charged at her, Cat woman wrapped Mystic with her Whip and sent her Flying towards Black canary as she was about to use her Canary cry, Black canary fell using her Canary cry on the ceiling and the whole room begun to crumble, "We have to get out of here!" Black cat yelled as both she and Cat woman ran out of the building.

---------------------------------------------

Batman punched Ebon on the face and threw a Batarang at him, and two portals opened before him, the batarang entered the first portal then flew out of the second straight at batman and he was barely able to dodge it.

---------------------------------------------

Superman crashed on to a wall and quickly got back up as he charged against Nightstone once more, he grabbed Nightstone and sent him flying on to a stone statue, "This is the end Nightstone! One of us is going down tonight!"

Nightstone got up and Charged at Superman, "Funny, I was thinking the same thing!"

----------------------------------------------

Batman dodged one of Ebon's punches that came from a portal to his right then one from the left, he took out five Batarangs and threw them all at the same time, ten portals opened and the Batarangs again came flying straight at him, Ebon tried punching him from the right, batman ducked and then threw a Batarang at the portal where Ebon's arm had came out of, hitting Ebon and freezing him instantaneously before he could take his arm out of the portal as it closed, leaving Ebon frozen on one side of the room and his limp arm laying on the floor on the other.

-----------------------------------------------

Nightstone threw Superman off the edge of a cliff but Superman flew back up and threw him on to the ground, "Give up Nightstone, you'll never beat me!"

"The same goes to you!" Nightstone charged grabbed a fistful of dirt and threw it at Superman's eyes then punched Superman while he couldn't see, "I thought you considered yourself to be a man of honor?"

"Yeah, well honor is for the foolish, I'll defeat you, and I'll do anything it takes to do it!" Nightstone raised his hand and began chanting, a ball of light appeared on his hand and began flying straight at Superman, "Azrath! Mitreon! Sintos!" Raven grabbed the Ball of light and sent it flying towards Nightstone but a wall of Rock appeared in front of him, "Oh no! You're fighting with me!" Terra jumped on to a floating boulder and charged at Raven, suddenly Starfire started throwing green balls of energy at Terra.

"Superman! Catch!" Robin threw a syringe at Superman who caught it then charged at Nightstone, pinning him to the ground, "Hopefully, someday you'll thank me for this!"

Superman inserted the needle on Nightstone's arm.

Ebon appeared out of a portal, without his right arm and bleeding, "Retreat!" Nightstone yelled and Terra immediately ran in to Ebon's portal followed by Mystic carrying Black Canary on her arms and just as Nightstone was about to enter Superman Tackled him, "I told you, tonight is the end for you!"

--------------------------------------

Hope you're liking the story, please post you're comments.


	12. Chapter 12

"Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Rogue and Kitty leaned on the door to listen better but Superman exited the Lab as they were trying to hear, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

"What's wrong with him?" Rogue said trying to look around Superman and into the Lab. "The reversion process seems to be long and painful but hopefully it will end soon"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

----------------------------------------------

The Eyrie tower 3:00 AM

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

"Somebody shut him up already!" Wally said as he walked in his PJ's through the Lobby, "Right, we wouldn't want you to miss your beauty sleep" Shayera said sarcastically

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

"Isn't there something we can do? He's been like this for hours!" Rogue sat down on a bench, "No, we have to wait until the antivirus does it's work, after that he'll be one of us" Peter Parker said as he entered the room, "Wait! Listen!"

The whole room fell silent after Wally's words, "It's quiet!"

"Do you think he died?" Wally joked, "No, the pain probably caused him to loose consciousness; I'll go check on him, you should all go back to sleep, we need to be rested for what's coming" J'onn passed through the ground and in to the laboratory.

In the lab Superman was sitting on a chair looking at an unconscious Nightstone laying inside an energy field cell, "How long have you been here?" J'onn placed a hand on Superman's shoulder causing him to wake up, "Huh? What?"

"You need to rest, you've been here since you brought him last night" Superman stood up and yawned, "I did this to him, I knew what would happen but I was so determined to stop him that I…I didn't care, I didn't care what happened to him as long as it all ended"

"We all felt that way, If you hadn't done it, someone else would have, but this is not over yet, If Nightstone doesn't…" J'onn looked at Nightstone laying on the ground, "If he survives and the cure works, we'll have to use it on the others to make sure this is finally over!"

---------------------------------------

"they have Nightstone! That means you're the new leader!" Mystic yelled at Thailog, "Fine, I'll take charge until we get him back! But I'll respect his place once he's back!"

Mystic forced him to look at her, "I'm afraid we can't trust him anymore, ha no longer seeks what is best for us, all he thinks about now is how to make the League suffer; the TV reports, crashing the watchtower, even spreading the original virus! If that virus is spread we could loose thousands of potential brothers! Listen to me, he's lost it, we haven't gotten new brothers in weeks and several of us have been close to dieing, not to mention our fallen brethren!"

"Gasp!" Terra covered her mouth not to be heard by Mystic and Thailog then walked back in to the shadows hoping she hadn't been heard.

-------------------------------------------

"Nightstone! Nightstone! Tom! Wake up!" Superman was standing next to Nightstone's cell, "What…? What did you do to me?" Nightstone staggered as he slowly tried standing up, "We treated you with an antivirus, you're cured! You're one of us now!"

"One of you?" Nightstone finally stood up, "One of you? What? did you expect me to thank you? Did you think that I would happily forget everything that has happened and join the league as if I were one of you? Well forget it because no matter what you do, how hard you try, you won't be able to stop me from getting back to my brothers and becoming one of them again!"

"If that's how you feel…" J'onn typed something on a computer and the energy cell around Nightstone disappeared, "You can go, but remember that our doors will always be open as long as you remain human"

"You'll regret this martian!" walked slowly out of the lab and entered an elevator.

"J'onn? What are you doing?" Superman begun walking after Nightstone but J'onn placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, telling Superman to leave Nightston alone, "He's on a road of redemption that he must travel alone if he ever wants to truly be one of us"

----------------------------------------

Nightstone folded his wings and walked out in to the street now looking like an ordinary human, he was still nauseous from the antivirus, for a while he walked in random directions, he could hardly think thanks to a migraine that increased with every step he took, his hands and his forehead were sweaty and he felt like he was about to pass out.

After a few minutes of random walking he came to a park, he sat down under a tree and soon fell asleep.

--------------------------------------

"they got out!" Nightstone yelled "I set up the explosion hoping they would be killed in it" Nightstone walked up to the window and saw the city in havoc, "all we can do now is save as many none infected humans we can find and take them to a safe place" Demona said as she walked in to the room.

"You heard Spiderman report that Daredevil had been killed in battle" Nightstone kept looking out the window as he spoke, "He was bitten, He asked e to do it before he turned, he wanted to die with dignity, I knew I had to kill him, but…he was still human when I did it"

Rogue walked to his side and sat down next to him, "All this is a sign of pureness in your heart, and everyone knows that what you did was in all our best interests" She smiled and placed her hand over his.

"That'll be all" Spiderman finished typing a few commands in to a computer, "Now all we have to do is wait" Nightstone followed Spiderman to a window where he lept and started to glide, suddenly a yellow figure jumped at him and brought him down,

"Nightstone!"

"I'm alright!"

Nightstone took a big jump and caught a rising air current but before he was completely airborne Macbeth grabbed him from one of his feet and brought him back down, both of them crashing on to the hood of a car.

"I'm not going back!" He bent down and uncovered his ankle which was bleeding, "he bit me, I have no choice" Nightstone took out a handgun.

Nightstone smiled, "a duel, a battle between us both" Superman stepped closer to Nightstone, "and why should I accept?"

"Because if you win, I'll go with you, I'll let you arrest me" Superman raised his hand to his chin, "And if you win?"

"You'll join us out of free will"

"You have no idea what it feels like, the power running through your veins, the taste of blood running through your mouth, the lust for more running through your body"

------------------------------------

Tom woke up then quickly turned around and vomited behind a bush, his word running through his mind over and over again, "You have no idea what it feels like, the power running through your veins, the taste of blood running through your mouth, the lust for more running through your body"

He got up and whipped his mouth, the migraine had faded away, he was still dizzy but felt a lot better than he had a few hours ago, the sun was setting now, he walked to the edge of a pond and stared at the man looking back at him from the other side of the golden mirror, "Who am I?"

"You are Thomas Nightstone, Son of King Macbeth and heir to his thrown as our leader!"

Nightstone turned around and saw a blonde girl walk out of the shadows, "Terra? How did you…?"

"What did they do to you? You're…you're…" Terra walked close to him, "Human, I was going back, I was looking for you"

"Thailog has taken your place as leader, they don't trust you anymore, they don't want you back!" Terra said worriedly, Nightstone had been like a father to her since she'd been forced to join their brotherhood, and she was still loyal to him, "I don't want to go back, I was wrong, come with me Terra, they can help you, they have a cure!"

Suddenly Terra punched Nightstone, "A cure? A cure? I see you're not one of us anymore!" Terra begun to walk away then turned around, "You disgust me!" a wall of rock emerged out of the ground around her then reentered the earth, taking Terra with it.

---------------------------------------

Eyrie Tower, main lobby, 8:00 PM

Spiderman, Ironman, Goliath, Superman and J'onn were discussing they're opinions on what to do next when Nightstone entered the room, "I'm…sorry!" he fell to his knees and a single tear fell out of his eyes, "I'm sorry for what I did…I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Eyrie Tower 10:00 PM

"The antidote is ready! Why is it that we're still not out there looking for them! Their bite is no longer a threat!" Robin yelled angrily, he had wanted to finish the war ever since Cyborg and Beastboy had been infected.

"We can't be too careful; yes, the antidote did work on Nightstone, but there could still be side effects, we have to keep a close watch on him until we can be sure that he's back to normal" J'onn said trying to convince the boy wonder to calm down.

"Where is Nightstone anyway?" Spiderman got up from his seat, "He's sleeping in his old room upstairs, the transformation wore him up, I'm surprised he managed to walk back to the castle!"

"I think I'll go check on him" Spiderman walked out of the room, he and Rogue had been the only ones who had actually gotten to know Nightstone, he walked up the stairs and on to a hallway, he walked towards the farthest door at the end of the hallway and opened it slowly, "Nightstone? You awake?"

"Yeah, come in" a faint voice came from a corner of the dark room, Spiderman turned on the lights and saw Nightstone sitting by a window, staring out in to the Metropolis night lights, "It's a beautiful view, better than the one of central park back in New York"

"How are you feeling?" Spiderman sat down next to him, "Physically, I'm Ok, just a mild head ache; mentally and emotionally, I'm a wreck"

"Don't worry, everyone understands what you were going through, nobody blames you for everything that's happened"

"Yeah, well I do; I know everything is my fault, If I had stopped the first infection like I was supposed to, If I had finished my self off when I was infected, If I hadn't been foolish enough to believe the weird sisters, if only I would of made the slightest effort to resist their influence"

"What did you say?" Spiderman asked, perplexed by Nightstone's words, "The Weird sisters, they're the ones behind everything, They've been playing with us all this time; they made sure the virus escaped, they chose who they wanted to get infected and why; they made us think that we were convincing them of bringing us to another plain, they're the ones who told me to challenge superman, to loose and destroy the watchtower and to…"

"But why?"

"They were tired of obeying Oberon's law, they needed to come to this plane where Oberon does not exist, to do so, they had to break eleven of Oberon's laws, and the only way to do it was if some one who is neither dead nor living asked them to do it, that's why they started a series of events that led to us being here; Once here they were free to play as the new and only Fay, but there was two things they hadn't counted on, the first was that they accidentally brought another Fay with them, but this magical being was of no threat to them so they ignored him, the second was the Justice League, a group of super individuals that protected the earth from a satellite orbiting in space, this was the reason they saw you as a threat, they draw their magic from the planet, so their magic only works within the planets boundaries, and so, they could do nothing to the league while they were on the Watchtower" Nightstone got up and looked at Spiderman, "Things get worse, they're planning another outbreak of the original virus; When we came here we brought Wolverine with us; the reason you didn't find some of the Arkham patients is because they…I kidnapped them and infected them, I was going to release them in Metropolis and Gotham City to draw you out, to infect you all"

"Then we have to warn the others!" Spiderman got up, "We still have some time, now that I'm here, Thailog is the new leader; the Weird sisters don't just come out and tell you what they want you to do, they're going to do something to convince Thailog that releasing the zombies is his idea and not theirs"

"Why do they want to release the infection? I thought they liked to play with us humans, why kill us all?"

"I don't know, but we have to stop them before they reach their goal!"

They stared at each other for a moment before exiting the room, "We have to make a plan, back in Arkham I left three syringes that I used to infect the Joker, Two face and The Penguin, we have to find them and see if J'onn can make an antidote for the original virus with what's left in them!"

-----------------------------------------------

"Knock, Knock" Kitty peeked through the door, "Rogue?" she walked in to the room, "Have you talked to Nightstone?" Rogue shook her head, "I heard he was normal once more...well at least as normal as he was before Macbeth bit him"

"Yeah, so I've heard, but that still doesn't erase what he has said and done!" Kitty sat down next to her friend and placed an arm around her shoulder, "You know as well as I do that everything that's happened, everything we've been through and everything his done, none of that is his fault"

----------------------------------------------

Nightstone and Spiderman entered the briefing room which had once been Xanatos's office, inside were Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, J'onn, Green Lantern, Static, Goliath, Xanatos, Iron man, Cyclops, Jean, Storm, Ben, Robin, Danny, Raven and Susan Storm, "I'd like to apologize, for what I did to all of you, what I put you through…"

"Do you think that an apology will be enough to make us forgive everything you've done? It's your fault Cyborg and Beast boy are dead! You killed them!" Robin yelled angrily and slammed his fist on the round table where they were all sitting, "True he did cause most of what's happened nut he was only the vehicle by which it happened, he wasn't only under the influence of the virus but also of that of the Weird Sisters!" Spiderman intervened, "What do the sisters have to do with this?" Goilath's eyes glowed as he spoke angrily, Spiderman and Nightstone repeated the story of how the Weird sisters had been behind everything that had happened.

"That's still no excuse!" Robin said angry but calmly, "No, It's not" Nightstone added, "I don't expect you to forgive me, but I do want to help, I want to destroy what I've created"

"And I say he deserves a second chance!" Ben got up and stared at Nightstone, "I know how regret feels, how the pain that one causes comes back to hunt you and I do believe we should give Nightstone a second chance, just like you gave me one"

"I second that motion!" Raven got up, followed by Robin, "What? Why? He…"

"He is not responsible of what has happened; Robin? Do you remember when Trigon used me as a portal to come in to this world? You saved me and never blamed me for what had happened; besides, we all deserve second chances, or don't you remember Red X?"

Robin sat back down and remained quiet the rest of the briefing.

--------------------------------------

Nightstone walked out of the briefing room and found Rogue waiting for him in the Hall, "Hi" he said softly and tried smiling, "Hi" she smiled then walked away, indicating that she wanted him to follow her to a more private area.

They walked up a set of stairs and onto the highest tower where Goliath spent the day, "How've you been?" Nightstone walked towards her and she backed away, "alright, I guess; how about you?" Nightstone forced a smile on to his face, "I've been better; right now all I wish is that I could turn back time; make everything as it was before…before the infection"

"Yeah well, we've been through a lot in the past months" Nightstone stepped closer to her and placed a Hand on her shoulder before she could back away again, "Listen, I'm sorry for everything that's happened, I'm sorry for what I've said and done; and I understand how you must feel about me, I understand that things wont be the same, but I want you to know that I'm here, if you ever need anything, I'm here to help you!"

--------------------------------

"So what do you think?" Batman walked up to superman, "About what?" he said calmly, "Nightstone, the weird sisters, the infection…everything that's been going on"

"Well, I think we can start trusting Nightstone, I don't know much about this weird sisters but Goliath says we can stop them with iron and as for the infection; I think we're going to have to use the antidote on all of those who are infected before it get's even more out of control"

-----------------------------------

"Thailog!" Thailog followed the voice calling to him, he walked in to a maze made of rosebushes, Nightstone had chosen the Gotham city botanic garden as their base of operations when Poison Ivy had joined them, he hadn't liked it at first but now he had grown accustomed to living among botanic sculptures, "Thailog!" the gentle voice kept calling to him, "Who's there? What do you want?" he kept growling without getting any answer, "Thailog!" soon he came to a fountain in the center of the maze, the water began wave and rise as a figure formed over it, a tall woman with Black hair stepped out of the water, "Thailog, I've been looking for you!"

"What do you want of me Hag! Where are your other halves?"

------------------------------------

Nightstone was standing on the edge of the castle, looking out in to the Metropolis night sky when an icy gust hit him and begun surrounding him like a whirlwind, forcing him to cover his eyes, suddenly the wind stopped and he found himself standing over the daily planet, "What's going on?" he turned around to see Superman, Batman, Ironman, Spiderman and Goliath standing next to him, "What…What happened?" Superman said as he saw where they were.

"I brought you here!" a white haired woman appeared behind them, "You!" Goliath's eyes glowed as he was filled with anger but then calmed down, "What do you want of us?" Superman said calmly.

------------------------------------

Magneto was walking through the streets of Dakota city looking for more Bang babies when he saw a shadow in an alley, he walked in to the alley but only saw a dead end, "The great Magneto! Master of magnetism!" he turned around and saw a blonde woman standing at the mouth of the alley, "I've been looking for you"

--------------------------------------

All three sisters spoke at the same time in a roaring voice, separate in space but speaking as one:

"A war's at hand,

You soon will find,

Four different sides,

This world provides,

A man of steel,

A beast of stone,

Magnetic man

And human soul,

Of this all

You have been warned,

Prepare your self

For this is war"

Suddenly Nightstone was back in the Eyrie Tower standing next to Superman and the others on the highest tower, "Superman! What was that?" J'onn appeared out of the ground, "You heard it?"

"It was audible all over the world, it was also on every television, radio and computer screen, It seems that whoever is responsible wanted the everyone to hear"

"It was the weird sisters!" Goliath's eyes flared, "And that was a declaration of war!" Superman said angrily.

-------------------------------

Please review, and Have a Happy New Year!


	14. Chapter 14

"Listen Mr. President, I assure you that the league has no intention of starting a war, the message the sisters spread around the world is unclear, and is definitely not a prophecy or premonition of some sort" the rest of the league waited patiently for Superman to finish speaking on the phone to the president, "Yes, I understand that the "The man of steel is one of the names by which the press refers to me; yes, I've also heard the rumors that Miss. Goodwin has been spreading about the league; Yes, positive, all right Mr. President, as you wish"

"So? How screwed are we?" Flash asked sarcastically, "The president says he trusts us, and that he'll defend us at a meeting with the UN in three days, but he's going to want to have the building fully inspected, just to be on the safe side"

"Well, we have nothing to hide" Spiderman said trying to look positive.

"Incoming Transmission" a female mechanized voice spoke over the briefing room and a TV screen appeared as a bookshelf moved from the wall behind superman and Robin appeared on the screen, "Nightstone was right, we're having trouble, the infection is out, we're getting reports from five outbreak points!"

"We have to hurry! The infection has to be contained before it spreads too far!" Iron man said as he stood up and smashed his fist on the table, "Robin where are the outbreaks?"

"Gotham city, Wayne enterprises; Capitol City, Central Square; Metropolis, Daily Planet; Dakota City, Freeman Community Center; And Jump City, Titan's Tower Ruins!"

"All right! Split up, you know the formations, J'onn and Jean, I want you two to stay here and maintain telepathic contact with everyone until all this is over, and try to hurry with the antidote for original virus!"

--------------------------------------------

Capitol City

The human torch flew over a set of street setting them in fire, "So Sis, do you think we really have a chance this time?" Susan made a shield protecting several people from the charging zombies while Flash carried them to safety one by one, "I hope so, at least we're better organized this time!"

Flash quickly finished with the civilians, leaving only the Zombies to be taken care off, "Yeah, and we have people with experience, if this had happened to us with out you guys, I don't know what we would of done"

--------------------------------------------

Jump city

Robin started shouting out orders, "Raven! Make a dome around the tower to keep them from infecting the water, Danny and Kitty! Look for any civilians and take them to safety! Starfire, Magma and I will take care of the zombies that escaped the dome!"

-------------------------------------------

Gotham city

"The infection is locked up inside the building, we have fifteen minutes, set the charges and look for survivors!" Batman spoke through a radio as he, Spiderman, Ben and Brooklyn entered the building on different levels.

--------------------------------------------

Metropolis

"J'onn says this is where the infection has spread the most, John! Can you contain it with the ring?" Superman said as they flew over the city, "I can try, but It's a big area, I don't know how long I'll be able to contain it!"

The Green Lantern flew on to the top of the Daily planet, raised his hand and a green dome begun to form over the city.

-----------------------------------------

Dakota City

"Gear and Kitty! Try to get everyone out of here! Static, Storm and me will try to force the zombies back in to the community center!"

"Sorry Scott, there's something I have to do first!" Static yelled as he flew over them "Gear! Where's he going?" Scott shot at a zombie, "The community center, he knows someone that works there!"

--------------------------------------------

Superman and Nightwing were flying a woman and two kids out of an apartment building, "John is reducing his shield, he's trying to force the zombies in to the Daily planet"

"Superman? I have bad news" J'onn spoke telepathically, "I've been analyzing the virus, it causes cell deterioration, the people that are infected are practically dead; there is no cure!"

---------------------------------------------

"Charge 1 is set!" Batman spoke through the radio, "So is number 2!" Brooklyn added, "Three, ready!" Spiderman said as he set the charge, "Four, all set!" Ben spoke lastly.

"Five minutes till detonation!"

---------------------------------------------

"Dad! Dad!" Static flew in to the in door basketball court, "Dad? Are you in here?"

"Virgil? That you?" a voice came from an office in the far end, "Dad! Hold on! I'm gonna get you out of here!" Static Charged at several zombies, shocking them as soon as he flew close by, and smashed the door to his father's office, "Dad? Are you ok?"

"Static? Virgil, you're Static?" Virgil smiled and walked up to his dad, "Now's really not the time dad; are you all right? Did they bite you? Where's Sharon?"

"I'm all right son, you're sister was going to the mall, is she…?"

"She's all right, the infection didn't spread that far"

"Infection? What is going on here?"

"No time to explain, we have to get you out of here!"

-------------------------------------

Capitol city

"I've torched the whole place, there's no way there's any trace of the infection left!" the human torch landed next to his sister and Flash who were watching part of the city burn in flames, "Such a shame" Flash said as he saw the flames burning through the buildings, "We'll let it burn for a couple of minutes then we'll put it out!"

-------------------------------------

Jump city

"We got all those that escaped" Starfire landed next to the others, "And we got all the survivors out!" Danny added.

"What should I do with these?" Raven asked, pointing at the zombies she had captured, Robin looked at Magma who quickly understood what he was thinking, she nodded and placed her hands on the ground next to Raven's dome, the floor begun to melt and the zombies disappeared in a pool of molten rock.

-----------------------------------

Gotham City

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" the building blew up just as Brooklyn glided out, "That was easy" he said as he landed next to Spiderman, Batman, and Ben.

Batman looked at the demolished Wayne industries building, "Yes, too easy!"

------------------------------------

Dakota city

"Nice to have you back!" Scott yelled as Static flew past him and started shooting jolts at the zombies, "We almost have them cornered inside the community center!"

-----------------------------------

"Ok, time to turn off the fire!" Flash said as he begun to run around it at a fast speed, suddenly something tripped him, "I have a better Idea, how about we let the city burn to the ground!" Mr. Fantastic said as he wrapped himself around Flash.

"Reed! No!" Susan yelled, she tried to form a field around flash but Emma frost appeared behind her and punched her, "Sue!" Johnny ran to his siter's side but quicksilver begun running in circles around him, turning off his fire.

"Time to see what we're all about!" Mr. Fantastic said as he stretched his head up to Flash's neck and bit him, "you to candle boy!" Pietro caught Johnny before he fell unconscious to the ground and bit him.

"Looks like the last of the fantastic three is mine!" Emma walked slowly to where Susan was lying on the ground, "No!" Susan placed a shield around herself, "Come on girl, there's no way out, and it's three against one, actually soon it will be five against one, so why don't you just stop fighting it and accept the power that we're offering you!"

"Never!" Susan held tight to her shield, looking at his brother turn pale as quicksilver sucked his blood, "Never!"

Suddenly she jumped at Emma who quickly used her psychic abilities to turn her body in to a diamond hard material, Susan wrapped her shield around the blonde woman, "You'll never do anything to my protective skin!" Emma laughed, Susan continued pressing her shield down on Emma, suddenly the psychic begun to succumb to the extreme pressures of Susan's shield, until finally she was crushed.

Dr. Richards let go of a now unconscious Flash and charged at her but it was too late, she became invisible and escaped; now there was no way they could find her.

------------------------------------

Jump city

"We should get back to Metropolis, they need our help there!" Robin said as he begun to walk away, "and who's gonna help you?" a voice came from behind them, suddenly a boulder flew at Magma but she was able to melt it before it hit her, Terra jumped on a flying boulder and charged at Raven who barely dodged her, Danny flew after her but he was suddenly thrown to the ground by Nightcrawler who appeared above him.

Slade jumped at Robin and they begun fighting with a pair of staffs, "Why are you one of them?" Robin asked as he fought him off, "Maybe, but I'm not!" he suddenly morphed in to Mystic and she kicked him, sending him flying several feet.

Kitty and Magma were fighting against Lexington until Kitty grabbed a hold of Lexington and pulled him down, leaving him buried up to his neck, "One less!" Magma shouted, she jumped and placed her hands below the boulder Terra was floating on, causing her to fall to the ground and Kitty hit her on the head, leaving her unconscious.

"Nightcrawler! Retreat!" Mystic yelled and Nightcrawler disappeared, "You won't dishonor them like you did Nightwing!" she took out a handgun and shot Lexington on the head, then aimed at Terra, "No!" Raven placed a shield around terra just as the bullet was about to hit her, Mystic turned in to a crow and flew out in to the sky.

"Raven! Grab Terra! We're taking her back to the tower, we're going to give her the antidote!"

--------------------------------------------

Gotham city

"Hello Batman!" they all turned around and saw Ebon walking out of a portal, "I brought a few playmates, I hope you don't mind!" three more portals opened at his side and out came zombie versions of the Joker, the penguin and the riddler.

Ebon jumped at Batman, pushing them both out of the edge of the rooftop, and then entering another portal and exiting on a destroyed Arkham asylum, "Here it will be just you and me"

Ben turned in to Heatblast and quickly burned the three zombies in to ash, "that still was to easy!" Brooklyn said looking at the small black piles where the zombies used to be.

-------------------------------

"They're all in the community center!" Static yelled as he circled over the building, "Then let us handle the rest kid!" Magneto said as he flew past him, "Hot-Streak! Will you do the honors?"

"My pleasure!" Hot streak appeared over an adjacent building and begun shooting flames at the community center.

"Dad's not going to like this" Virgil said as he watched the community center burn down, "Hey, it was the only thing we could do" Gear patted him on the back.

------------------------------

Arkham asylum

Batman continued trying to punch Ebon but he kept evading him easily, "I'll end this soon!" Ebon jumped at him and placed his hand on Batman's head and opened two portals, "Your head is here, but your body is way down there!" Ebon said pointing down below them where he could see Ebon's body standing next to his own, a portal on their necks each, "What would happen if I close your portal?" Ebon laughed, "You won't get the chance!" Batman stabbed him with and explosive battarang then ducked just as the portal closed above his head, but the battarang exploded before he could walk away and was sent flying against a tree and he fell, injured and unable to get up, suddenly a shadow fell upon him, "Look what the Bat dragged in!"

Thailog unsheathed a sword and laughed.

------------------------------

"Batman!" Brooklyn, Ben and Spiderman arrived shouting but then fell silent at the sight of the Black Knight's final battle, "At least he went down fighting" Ben walked up to the tree and removed the sword that was pinning him to the tree from his chest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope you're liking the story, it was a hard desicion to kill of Batman but it was something that had to be done, it's something that will have huge effects further in the story. please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry I took so long to post, I guess this story's muse was off on vacation, but she's back now.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Metropolis

Superman looked at the devastation in Metropolis, he could see Wonder Woman and Nightstone carrying people to safety while others fought off zombies, "J'onn! We need more people here! Isn't anybody finished yet?"

"Flash, Johnny and Sue!" were supposed to be here by now but I lost communications with them a few minutes ago and they won't answer telepathically, but Robin and his team are on their way, they managed to capture Terra, I'm preparing the antidote for her as we speak"

"Terra? They were attacked? What's the Status with Scott?"

"They're finished up there, Magneto and Hot-streak helped them, but they'll take longer to arrive"

"What about Batman?"

"I haven't been able to communicate with them, I'll inform you as soon as he and Flash open communications again"

---------------------------------------

Eyrie Tower

"Robin!" The Martian Manhunter appeared out of the ground, "come with me, we'll take her to the Lab, the rest of you should go help Superman and the others"

Robin carried Terra all the way to the lab and placed her in the same cell they had placed Nightstone, while J'onn injected her with the antidote, "that should be all, now all we can do is wait"

Robin was heading to the edge of the castle where he would use a glider to reach the others and help out when a ship arrived and Ben exited slowly with Batman on his arms, followed by Brooklyn and Spiderman.

"What happened?" Robin shouted as he ran towards them, "he fought Ebon valiantly, but after he won, he was to injured to fend himself against Thailog, we couldn't reach him in time"

Ben handed Batman over to J'onn who arrived without making a sound, "Robin, if you want to stay here by his side…"

"No! I…I'm going to Metropolis, he would have wanted it that way!" Robin wipped a tear from his eye then walked away.

--------------------------------------

Susan ran and hid in a dark ally behind a dumpster then turned around and saw Reed pass by looking for her, she sighed and became visible, she was growing tired and they were keeping watch on the ship she and the others had arrived in which she still couldn't use if they weren't because Johnny had the keys, she had also lost her radio and was afraid to answer J'onn telepathically, it was hard to keep a telepathical conversation while trying to concentrate in keeping herself invisible, she would have to look for a safe place she could hide enough time without being invisible to contact J'onn and wait for someone to come aid her.

--------------------------------------

Nightstone was fighting off a group of zombies so Superman could take the last two survivors to a safe place when a zombie pushed him, forcing him to fall on his back and just as the zombie was about to jump him Robin appeared and pushed the zombie away with his staff, "Robin! What are you doing here? J'onn said that Bat…"

"I'm fine!" Robin shouted then charged at the group of zombies, forcing them off the edge of the building, "We're going to need Johnny and Hot-streak, Magma and Ben won't have enough strength to torch all this!" Robin said calmly as if he just didn't care, "Wanda is working on that, she's making some changes on one of the spells from the Grimorum, then we're going to use her magic, Raven's and mine to get rid off these creatures!"

-------------------------------------

Susan entered an empty apartment building and headed for the highest floor and entered an open room, she sat down on a corner and started to concentrate on J'onn but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get an answer, suddenly she heard a noise as someone entered the room, "Sue! I know you're here, I saw you come in" a voice whispered, she quickly turned herself invisible and got up, looking for a way out, "I know you-re afraid of me" Susan turned and saw Johnny pale as a ghost and barely able to stand up, "Take this!" he placed the ships keys on a coffee table then turned away to look out a window, "I'm sorry it had to be like this, but if I ever try to hurt you, please don't hesitate to do me off" he turned around and saw the empty table, "I love you" he whispered then fell down to the floor with pain.

-----------------------------------

"We're about to cast the spell, everyone get back to the tower in case something goes wrong!"

"Why should something go wrong?" Superman became worried, and Raven walked up to him, "Because we're mixing three different magics on a spell that hasn't been tested" she said coldly then flew off followed by Wanda and Nightstone.

They landed over the daily planet, "you're going to want to protect yourself" Wanda said to John, indicating that he should make a sphere around himself, "Ok John, you're going to have to hold on to that dome until we finish the spell, think you can handle it?"

"Sure, just hurry up!" John said as he covered himself with a shield without removing the dome.

Wanda held out the Grimorum and it began to float on it's own, she placed a hand over it, followed by Raven and then Nightstone, the tree sorcerers looked at each other and begun chanting, "Besinger Ignitus, Mitrion Intervalia!" over and over again they repeated the spell until suddenly a white light begun to glow over the book it begun to grow bigger and bigger until it occupied the entire room, there was a sudden flash and the light turned red then slowly died away, leaving nothing but scorched ground and burned down buildings.

The green lantern removed the dome and quickly begun searching for the sorcerers through the ashes and debris of the daily planet.

----------------------------------------

The Ship begun to lift off, as Susan looked down at the burned down city and the angry Pietro and Mr. Fantastic who couldn't do but stare as she escaped, "Thank you Johnny!" she whispered as she turned towards metropolis, "I promise, I'll get you back"

--------------------------------------

Superman was staring out in to the burned down Metropolis when J'onn walked up to him, "I can't believe it, all this destruction, Batman gone…"

"It gets worse" J'onn stood besides him, "We found the sorcerers, they're physically all right, but something happened to their minds with the spell, it's like they're in some sort of comma but neither Jean nor I can access their minds telepathically, it's like they're locked in, what's worse, I received a message from Susan; Flash and Johnny were infected with the Macbeth virus"

"This truly is a war!" Superman said angrily looking out in to the horizon, "and I'm going to End it!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review.


	16. Chapter 16

I'd like to apologize to noone, I actually didn't lnow that about beastboy, sorry it's hard to keep up with so many superheros flying around, but what's done is done and if I try to bring him back, then it would just be lame, so sorry, he's dead now, as for Raven, yes I am quite conciouse about daddy Triggon, and that's actually going to play out in the near future. hope you like it, please review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was standing alone in the Batcave, "Master Grayson?" Alfred walked in, "I think you should know that master Wayne had a will, he's left you all of his possessions"

"I know, he mentioned it once, he knew the dangers of his job so he wanted to leave everything to some one who would follow in his steps, some on who would use it with the same purpose as he did"

"The funeral for Master Wayne is being arranged, will the league arrange a second funeral for Batman?"

Robin remained silent for a few seconds, then raised his face and saw his reflection on a glass case, inside a Batman costume was staring back at him, "No, Batman won't die!"

-----------------------------------

"Don't worry Susan, we'll get Johnny back" Ororo sat down next to her and placed a hand over her shoulder, "We have the antidote, Nightstone has been cured, and Terra is being treated as we speak"

Susan sighed, "It's strange"

"What is?" Storm asked, "Being here, the castle, for a long time we kept ourselves locked up in here, afraid to leave the tower, now in this new world we're still here, still keeping ourselves locked up, will we ever truly be free of this place?"

"We will" Ororo said reassuringly, "Someday this nightmare will finally be over"

----------------------------------------

Superman was standing on the highest tower looking out in to the city when Goliath walked up to him, "you're just like a Gargoyle" he placed a hand on his sholder, "What do you mean?"

"All this destruction, it affects you deeply; a gargoyle can not stop protecting the city any more than he can stop breathing the air" Superman looked at Goliath, "Apparently the same goes for Super Heroes"

---------------------------------------

"You wanted to see me?" Rogue walked in to a room where J'onn and Jean were standing by three beds, where Wanda, Raven and Nightstone where laying unconscious, "Yes, I was hoping you could help me and Jean reach in to their minds"

"I… I don't think…"

"I know your power doesn't affect Nightstone, but if you can use your power on Wanda and Raven we might be able to use your mind as a door in to theirs, that way we might be able to see what's keeping them trapped and hopefully be able to save them" Jean encouraged her by helping her walk closer to the sleeping sorcerers, "Please, you're their only hope"

"All right" Rogue sighed, "What do I have to do?"

"Just place your hands over their forehead and open your mind" J'onn said as rogue took off her gloves, "All right, I'm ready" she slowly placed her palms over their forehead, images flashing through her mind at high speeds, images of Triggon, Magneto, The Titans, The Brotherhood, thousands of magic spells ran through her mind until suddenly she felt calm, she was in a dark and quiet place, "Well done Rogue, now we have to find out what's keeping them trapped" Rogue turned around and saw J'onn and Jean suddenly materialize behind her, "Where…? Where are we?"

Jean floated up to her and begun exploring the place, "Their minds seem to have fused together to form this plane, where in their subconscious, we need to find a way to split their minds back in to three separate ones"

Suddenly there was an explosion in the distance and flaming boulders begun to fly towards them, "Duck!" someone pushed Rogue away just as one of the boulders was about to hit her, "Thank…you?" Rogue stared puzzled when she saw her savior, a gray gargoyle stared back at her.

"Are you all right?"

-----------------------------------

Eyrie Tower

Superman walked in to Xanatos's office, "You said you wanted to see me?" Xanatos put down his paperwork, "Yes, your one of the heroes that likes to keep his identity secret, that's why I wanted to talk to you in private, I know I still haven't gained your full trust, but it wasn't hard to find out who's your other identity, I just wanted to tell you that I know and that your secret's safe with me"

"So how did you find out?"

"The same way I found out about Peter before he told us, "He takes pictures, you write articles"

"Is that all?" Superman begun to walk away, he didn't like the fact that Xanatos had found out but knew that if he had the decency to tell him about it, maybe he was trustworthy, "actually it's not, there's a woman downstairs, she say's she want's to talk to Mr. Kent"

"A woman? Who?"

"a Miss Sullivan" there was a sudden gust of wind as Superman quickly ran out of the office.

Xanatos walked up to the window and stared out into the city, "Mr. Xanatos?" Owen walked in to the office and locked the door behind him, "What is it Owen?"

"I've made the arrangements and everything is done, the head of Project Cadmus has accepted your proposition, but if you don't mind me asking, why are you doing this? I thought you enjoyed being part of the league?"

"I do, although the business doesn't let me be part of it as much as I'd like, there's something more important to me than the league or my business"

"and what might that be sir?"

"Family" Xanatos sighed, "I've become friends with all this people, but most of them are potential target's for The Macbeth virus, and I'm willing to do anything to protect my family, what about you? You are no longer prisoner to Oberon's word, why are you still here?"

Owen straightened his glasses and smiled, "Fun sir, you know how much I enjoy the games you play, you've become so good at them you're almost as good as me, as good as puck"

"That's a real compliment coming from you, which reminds me, I'm taking care of the heroes from here, the humans with Cadmus, I'm going to need Puck for the Fay side, and there's someone more I'm going to have to contact, there's one more faction I still need to control"

"And who might that person be?" Owen asked, this was obviously a knew part of the plane he didn't know about, "Owen, I need you to make a call, I need you to call Luthorcorp, tell Mr. Luthor I have a business proposition for him"

----------------------------------------------

"Chloe! What are you doing here?" Clark walked in to the Lobby where Chloe was waiting for him, "Yeah, nice to see you too" Chloe said sarcastically, "sorry, it's just that this is a bad time, why did you come looking for me here?"

"I've been calling your apartment for two weeks now, have youchecked you messages lately?" Clark scratched his head, "Sorry, I haven't been there for a while, I've been having lots of work lately"

"So I've heard on the news" Chloe smiled, "So how are you? How's Daws…?"

"We got divorced" Chloe interrupted him, "He was always away filming, and I was always running after the story, we didn't have time to make things work"

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Don't worry about it, what I came here to talk about is more important, I was working on a story in Gotham and helping out with the Birds of pray at the same time when we ran into something important, something big, I think it might be related to the war prediction that everyone heard a few days ago and the zombie breakout!"

"What is it? What did you find out? Why hasn't Oracle told us anything?"

"Because she's on their side!" Chloe said desperately, "What? Who's side?"

"The zombie breakout, there where huge ones in Metropolis, Capitol city, Dakota city and Jump city, but in Gotham, it was all contained inside a building belonging to Wayne industries"

"So?"

"So I did some research, that breakout wasn't supposed to happen, the zombies where there because Wayne industries was making experiments with the virus, they were trying to evolve it into only affecting metahumans, they were trying to evolve it so it would kill metahumans infected with something they called the Macbeth Virus, do you know anything about this? Why would Batman want to kill metahumans?"

"To protect the human race" Superman answered calmly, "so how do you know Oracle is part of this?" Chloe looked at him, "I found her cleaning up the trace, and ever since Black canary left the team huntress has been too obsessed with patrolling the city she doesn't realize what's going on under her nose, and everything's been getting worse after what happened to Batman"

-----------------------------

"Sorry, let me introduce my self" the Gargoyle said as he helped rogue get up, "the name's Stone, I haven't seen you around here before? Who are you? How did you get here?"

"we came here telepathically" Jean answered, "We're here to help you!"

"It's ok fear, they're friends, you can come out now!" Stone yelled and a little girl wearing a light blue cloak walked out from behind a boulder, "is…is it safe?"

"Raven!" Rogue whispered, "We're looking for fear's sisters, will you help us find them?"

"Of course" J'onn said as they all begun to walk down a stone path, "What's going on?" Rogue whispered to Jean, "don't you see? Their minds have broken up, that's why they're like this, Raven is an empath, her mind has broken up into her different emotions, the little girl before us represents her fear, Stone is a part of Nightstone, he represents his Gargoyle side, I think we have to bring the different parts of their mind together to free them"

-----------------------------------

"That's an interesting proposition Mr. Xanatos, but aren't you worried what the league would do to you if they find out?" Luthor said as he had a video conference with Xanatos, "They won't find out, and if they do, I'm only doing what Batman asked me to do"

"Very interesting" Luthor smiled, "very well, you've convinced me, I'm in! but I'll need a all the blood samples as soon as possible if we want this done in time!"

"Don't worry, that's already being taken care of, you'll have them by the end of the week"

"Mr.Xanatos?"

"Yes Owen, what is it?"

"Oracle called, Superman and Sullivan took the bait"

Xanatos smiled, good everything's working out according to plan"

-------------------------------------

"We need to speak!" Superman and Chloe entered Barbara Gordon's office, "we want to know what Batman was up to! What he was planning to do with the virus!"

Oracle's chair turned around so Barbara could face them, "I'm afraid that won't be possible" suddenly Superman fell to his knees, "Clark! What's wrong?"

"K…Kryptonite!"

"Where?" Chloe looked around desperate, "Here!" a voice came from behind them as a dart hit Chloe, leaving her unconscious, Superman looked up and saw a dark figure walking towards him, "B…Bruce?"

"I'm afraid not" the man grabbed superman and held him up to see him face to face, and Clark saw Batman, staring at back at him, "Batman?"

"I'm sorry for this, but it's the only way, a war is coming, and unless we do something, we humans are going to be on the loosing side"

"Richard!" Superman said coldly before passing out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it, and if your reading my other story, you might have noticed a little nod to it in this chapter, although it's really not related and has nothing to do with the other story, just something I thought would be fun to write in, please review.


	17. Chapter 17

"This should be enough" Batman said as he pulled a syringe full of blood away from superman's arm then placed a piece of Kryptonite inside a lead box, "Now it's your turn!" he said looking towards a dark corner where a dark haired woman was watching them, "How much would you like me to erase?" Zatanna asked as she walked towards them, "Just enough to make keep him happy" Dick placed the syringe in a black case and handed the Lead box to Oracle, "Take Chloe home, I'll take Clark back to his apartment in Metropolis then I'll hand this to Lex"

-----------------------------------

Rogue was walking down a rocky path floating in the middle of nothing, every now and then they would come in to a big mass of land with nothing but rocks and more paths leading to more rocky places, "maybe we should split up?"

"No!"

"No!"

Both Jean and J'onn answered simultaneously, "this is a big place, we could wind up lost in this place forever" Jean explained, the flew to Stone's side, "That explosion we saw earlier, what was that?"

Stone gulped in fear, "That was father"

"Hello!" a yellow caped Raven exclaimed happily as she appeared in front of J'onn, "Hello little one, you must be one of Fear's sisters" the yellow Raven nodded happily, "I'm Joy!"

-----------------------------------

Susan walked out in to the main garden then walked up the stairs to one of the towers, from there she could see how big the devastation in Metropolis had been, she sighed and closed her eyes, remembering the weakened state in which she had last seen him, and the noble way that he had saved her life, "Johnny" she sighed once more.

"Yes?" she quickly turned around and her eyes widened in surprise, "Hello sue!" he said calmly as he walked towards her then leaned on the edge of the castle as he looked out in to the city, "Wh…what are you doing here?"

"Come on, don't tell me you didn't want to see me?"

"No, I mean I did, but…"

"You're afraid of me now?" he said calmly, still looking out in to the city, Susan nodded, still surprised by everything, "You shouldn't you know? You shouldn't fear me, or Thailog and the others"

"This is not you, the virus has corrupted you" Susan begun to slowly walk away, "Currupted? The virus has made me better, don't you understand, there's no more pain, no more fear, come with me" Johnny held out his hand, "Join us, Reed is waiting for you" he said as he walked closer to her, "no" she whispered, "What's that?" he suddenly turned his flames on, ready for a fight.

"She said NO!" a gust of wind and water hit him, stopping his blaze and dropping him to the ground, "Are you all right?" Ororo ran to Susan's side and she only nodded, "You'll regret that Johnny said angrily as he got up, suddenly he ran to the edge and jumped.

"Johnny!" Susan yelled as both women ran to the edge and looked down.

Johnny placed his hands to his side, accelerating his fall, flames formed on his shoulders then vanished, again his body started to blaze and again it turned back off.

"He's not going to make it!" Susan shouted desperately, Johnny continued falling at high speed, every second closer to the ground, and just as he was about to hit bottom, his body was again engulfed in flames, leaving Susan and Ororo to watch as his flaming trail vanished over the streets of Metropolis.

----------------------------

"So how many more Raven's do we have to find?" Rogue asked, and Jean walked up to the yellow Raven, "Excuse me, how many more sisters do you and fear have?"

"Three!!!" the Yellow Raven answered happily, suddenly they heard another explosion and they all ducked for cover behind a large boulder, "Stone, was that father?"

Stone peeked out the edge of the boulder and shook his head, "no, that's Chaos, arguing with her sister"

"Chaos?" J'onn asked as they begun to move forward.

"It's not!" a woman shouted

"Is too!" a second woman answered her.

The group arrived to their sides and saw a longhaired Wanda yelling at a short haired Wanda, "It is not! If that were true then why would fish fly?"

"Because fish don't fly! They swim!" the short haired Wanda answered, "That's impossible! Then what do birds do?"

"They fly!" The short haired Wanda was growing impatient, "Tell her!" she looked at the new comers who where now only staring at them, "Is that true?" the long haired Wanda asked, "Uh…yeah" Jean answered, uncertain why they had suddenly stopped arguing to ask them, "OOH! So fish like the salmon swim but don't fly" the long haired Wanda said surprised to learn this was true, "Yes" Jean answered, "And birds fly but don't swim, like ducks!"

"Yes" Jean nodded, "What? No wait! They do!"

"This is too confusing!" Wanda said angrily.

"Excuse me" J'onn dared to speak, "If I might ask, why where you arguing?"

"That's easy, it was because I mentioned a girl we saw a while ago wearing a green tunic"

"Only it wasn't green, it was pink!" The second Wanda said desperately, "I'm telling you, it was green!" the long haired Wanda yelled, "as green as the sky!"

"It was pink! And the sky isn't green, it's blue!"

"Ok! We get the picture!" Jean shouted, "we're looking for this girl you saw, could you take us to where you saw her?"

"Sure!" the long haired Wanda said, "It was that way!" she pointed in one direction, "No!" the short haired Wanda shouted, "It was that way!" she pointed in the opposite direction.

"It was THAT way!" the long haired Wanda pointed in yet another direction, "tell you what" Jean said calmly as she grabbed long haired Wanda's hand, "Why don't we look this way and then we'll go look that way"

"oh, ok" she nodded happily, "by the way, I'm Order"

"No! I'm Order!" the short haired sister exclaimed, "You're Chaos"

"Oh! That's right, I always get the two messed up"

--------------------------------------

"Don't worry, we'll get him back" Ororo said reassuringly, Susan nodded but didn't say anything, "Storm? Storm? Are you there?" Ironman's voice came through a small communicator in her suit, "Yes, what is it?"

"The new Danger Room is finished, we're about to test run it, could you come help us?"

"Yes, of course" she said then turned to face Susan, "are you going to be alright?"

"yes" she whispered, "You go ahead, maybe I'll go and try it out later"

---------------------------------------

"Are you sure it was this way?" Rogue asked, "Positive!" Chaos answered before order had a chance to, "Great!" Rogue said sarcastically, suddenly they heard someone singing, "Guys, do you hear that?"

"It's coming from over there!" Jean hurried, "Look!" in the center of another large land mass, a girl wearing a pink hood over her head was singing happily, "See! I told you it was pink!" Chaos quickly exclaimed and Order only grunted, "Hey little girl, and who might you be?" Rogue walked up to the pink Raven, "my name is LALALALOVE!!!!" the Pink Raven answered while singing.

"Wait!" J'onn hushed them, "Do you hear that?" but the Love's singing was too loud to let them hear anything else, "Wait here!" J'onn said as he suddenly flew up to a boulder and threw it, then walked around the other side with another girl in his arms, the green hooded girl was crying, "Who are you?" J'onn asked kindly, the litte green Raven sobbed and wiped her nose, "S…S…Sadness"

"And why are you sad?" Rogue walked up to her and J'onn, "Because that bad man is going to kill him!" The girl begun crying again, "What? Who's going to kill who?" J'onn became worried, "The bad man, he's going to kill him! He's going to kill Tom!"

Rogue's eye's widened, she knew who Tom was, and even though all they had gone through, she still had feelings for him, she wasn't going to let him be murdered if there was anything she could do about it, "Quick! We have to find them!" she quickly looked at the path ahead.

-------------------------------------

"Detecting users" a digitalized voice spoke, "Subjects present, Cyclops, David Xanatos, Ironman, Goliath, Green Lantern John Stewart, Spiderman, Starfire, Storm and Wonder Woman; please confirm"

"Confirmed!" Xanatos answered, "Select Simulation Code"

"Simulation code 815" Ironman answered this time, "Select difficulty"

"Difficulty Seven" Scott finished, "Initiating Simulation"

The room filled with light and suddenly they were in the center of Metropolis, "Everything is so real!" Starfire said as she flew up to get a better look, "If I didn't know better, I'd say it was the real Metropolis!" suddenly a laser hit her and she crashed in to a news stand, "That felt pretty real too"

Everyone turned around and saw Thailog, Mystic and Mr. Fantastic laughing at them, "Is that all?" Wonder woman said as she charged at them, suddenly she was hit by Black canary's cry, "that felt real" Diana shouted, "It's supposed to!" Cyclops ran to her side and begun shooting rays at Black canary who easily evaded them, "difficulty levels 1 to 3 use paint balls, 4 to 6 non deadly lasers at their lowest potency, 7 to 9 High potency none deadly lasers, electric shocks, and ultrasonic attacks"

"What about level 10?"

"That was mostly designed for Superman's training, for us, definitely deadly!"

---------------------------------

"Aaaaahhhhrg!" Tom shouted in pain as a knife was slowly slid in to the back of his elbow, cutting the tendons in his right arm, "Music to my ears" a man said as he grabbed another knife, traced a path around Tom's neck with it then inserted it into his left thigh, "I could do this all eternity" the man laughed, "come to think of it, I think I will!"

"Leave him alone!" Rogue shouted at the sight of Tom, tied up to a huge stone, covered in blood and being tortured, "or what?" the man turned around to face her, revealing his identity, "T…Tom?" she said while looking back and forth between the tied up Tom, and the one torturing him.

"you can't do this to him, he's part of you!"

"This fool came here challenging father, I only gave him what he desserves!"

"You…your father?"

"Please! He's not even close!" everyone turned around to see a red hooded Raven watching them calmly, "his name is Night"

"and you are?" J'onn asked as he put down the sobbing green Raven, "My name is Anger"

"And I'm Entropy!" a third voice spoke from another end, as a third Wanda appeared, "and we are in charge of guarding the gate to Father's home!"

Suddenly a gigantic door appeared behind them, "Something tells me that if we ever want to get out of this place, we're going to have to defeat Father!" J'onn spoke to their group.

"But we cant!" Fear started shaking, "She's right! Father is too powerful!" Order whispered, "and scary!" Chaos added, "No one can defeat father!" Stone spoke as he too begun to shake.

"We can do it!" Rogue said calmly, "Father is what's keeping you here, he's what's keeping you locked up, and I'm positive, that we can defeat him!"

"Let's see you try!" Night suddenly jumped at her with a knife in his hand, and just as he was going to strike her he landed on the other side, "What? What happened?"

"They can't harm us, just as we can't harm them" J'onn said calmly, "they're not our demons to defeat, Only they can do it" he said as he pointed to the gargoyle, the Ravens and the Wandas, "It is their fight, not ours"

"Well, then I guess I'll just go back to my little game!" Night said as he threw his knife, straight threw Rogue and it landed on Tom's shoulder.

"Help him!" Rogue shouted, "Please!" she said as she begun to cry "I…I'll help you" a voice whispered from the back of the group as Fear took off her hood and slowly walked up to her, "I'll help you"

Suddenly the red Raven stepped in front of her, "No you wont!" she said angrily, "Yes I WILL!" suddenly Joy, Sadness and Love where at her side, using their power to hold tight on to Anger.

Chaos and Order Both started attacking Entropy with magic before she could aid Anger, Look's like now it's only you and me big guy" Night said as he looked at Stone, "then what are we waiting for?" Stone gave a loud roar as his eyes shone in a bright blue color.

"They're doing it!" Rogue shouted happily, "They're winning!" suddenly Stone was knocked to the edge of the floating land mass, hanging only from the grip of his claws.

"He need's Tom to defeat him, he can't do it alone!"

Rogue quickly ran up to where Tom was tied up, "Hey, do I know you?" Tom asked, almost fainting in the as he spoke, "you look familiar"

"Listen Tom, the others need you" she said as she untied him from one hand, "I'm going to get you out of here" she untied his second hand then looked back at the first, it was tied up again, she looked at the second and again it was tied up, "I…I can't! I can't free him!"

"Sure you can!" Rogue turned around and saw the Pink raven standing behind her, "you can do it, you have the power!"

"What power?" Rogue asked desperately, "The power of love!"

"Do you love him?" The pink Raven smiled, "What?"

"I said, do you love him?"

Rogue looked back at the barely conscious Tom, "Yes" she whispered, "What did you say?"

"Yes, I do! I love him!" Rogue Shouted, "Prove it!"

Rogue walked up to Tom and kissed him, suddenly the ropes around Tom's hands and legs disappeared and he placed his arms around her, there was a bright flash, and she was no longer kissing Tom, she wasn't kissing Night or Stone, she was kissing Thomas Nightstone, she was kissing every side of him, not just one part, once again he was whole.

She parted from him and saw that he didn't react, "you did it!" the pink raven called from behind, "you saved him!" Rogue looked around and saw Jean and J'onn standing still, everything was frozen in place, she continued looking and saw Wanda, she too was whole again, as was Raven.

Rogue looked back and forth between Raven and the pink Raven in front of her, "Who? Who are you?"

"Just a spectator, I noticed you needed some help so I decided to come cheer you on!"

Suddenly there was another flash and everyone was back to normal, but there was no Pink Raven, only her friends, all back to normal. There was a loud screeching sound as the giant door begun to open.

"Father is…?"

"Triggon!"

"Magneto!"

"Macbeth!"

The three sorcerers spoke simultaneously with anger in their voice, "All of them correct!" a strange being walked out of the gate, at first sight it was just Macbeth, he was wearing Magnetos armor and helmet, but he had four eyes on his forhead.

Wanda quickly charged angrily, throwing spell after spell but they all bounced back at her, "Azrath Mitrion Sintos!" Raven yelled as darkness begun to engulf him, suddenly, it too turned against Raven, Nightstone unsheathed his sword but Father stopped it with his bare hand.

"You fools, I own this land, I own you!" suddenly the sun begun to rise in the horizon and before Nightstone could even move he was turned to stone, "That takes care of my son" he looked at the petrified Nightstone, "Now, for my daughters"

A dark orb formed around Raven and begun closing in on her as a violet ring begun to tighten around Wanda's waist, "You can defeat him!" J'onn shoutd, "It's all in your mind"

"He's only strong because you think he is!"

Suddenly Nightstone begun to Crack and he emerged with a thundering roar, the orb around Raven also cracked until it was completely broken and a Black Raven emerged around her, Wanda forced her hands up and the ring around her vanished.

"No! you can't! I command you!" Father started yelling, "Command this!" all three sorcerers used their magic.

Suddenly they were all back in the castle, "It worked?" Rogue asked as J'onn and Jean who were standing at her side, "I think so" Jean said looking at the three uncouncious bodies still lying there, suddenly they heard Wanda moan and saw Raven open her eyes, "It worked" Nightstone whispered, apparently to tired to talk.

Rgue quickly ran to his side, "you look familiar" he said jokingly, his way of telling her that he remembered everything, she placed her index finger on his lips, "shhh!" she hushed him as she closed in and kissed him.

-------------------------------------

"Ow! My whole body aches" Starfire said as she exited the danger room, "I think I prefer training the old fashioned way" Diana said while rubbing her back, "I though I was in a war zone, I'm going to have to make some repairs on my suit" Ironman followed them,

Xanatos was the last to leave, he took of the helmet of hes red Goliath suit and waited for Owen on the corridor, "Did you get them?"

"Yes sir, they were to busy fighting to notice things like small scratches and spilled blood"

"Good, send them to Luthor; how did things go with our sorcerers?"

"Good, they're awake now, although I had to give Rogue a little push to help her free Nightstone"

"Well Owen, looks like tonight luck was on our side"

---------------------------------------------------

"RIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!" an alarm started to sound and was quickly turned off, Clark got up from his bed, opened his window, stared out in to Metropolis and sighed, "another beautiful morning!"

----------------------------------------------------

hope you're liking it, please review


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry I took so long to post, I've been doing some super hero studying as you might notice in this chapter, I've also been doing some real studying which has given me little time to write, and I'm also really concentrated in the finale of another fic so I'm puttingmost of my creatve attention on that one, hope you like it, please review"

----------------------------------------------

Metropolis

Superman flew onto the Eyrie tower where Iron man and Steel were waiting for him, "we missed you last night, where were you?"

"I went home for the night, I needed some time alone to clear my thoughts"

"I hope they're all cleared because we have a problem!" Ben Tennison and John Stewart walked up to them.

---------------------------------------------

The group entered the briefing room where everyone was watching a news broadcast, "Last Night this video footage was taken by a tourist, here you can see how Black Adam, ruler of Kandaq was attacked by what appears to be a living tornado that followed the ruler out of his city then vanished with him a few minutes later, authorities believed the country's leader to have been killed or kidnapped, but early this morning a second video appeared, in this one, Black Adam attacked Power girl, and after a few minutes of super powered fighting both of them vanished, rumors are running that Power girl caused the whirlwind in Kandaq but this has yet to be confirmed, on other news reporter Juliet Goodwin was found dead in her apartment this morning, she was last seen reporting a story on the Justice League a few nights ago, although her autopsy revealed her to have died several weeks ago…"

"It appears Thailog was busy last night!" J'onn said angrily, "they've recruited new help" Xanatos said calmly, "Luckily so have we!" he pressed a button on the desk, "Owen, have them come in!" he spoke through a communicator, "I was up all night looking for other heroes that could be convinced in to joining us, and I managed to get in contact and convince a few"

The door opened and Captain Marvel entered followed by Zatanna and Huntress, "We're going to have to step up a notch if we're going to defeat Thailog once and for all, and especially if we're going to defeat the Weird Sisters! We're going to need to do some more recruiting"

-------------------------------------------------

Nightstone was talking with Rogue when Jean came into the room, "She's back to normal, she wants to talk to you" Nightstone looked at Rogue who only nodded then followed Jean onto a room where Terra was sitting on a bed, "Hey!" Nightstone smiled, "Hey" she whispered with her face looking down to the floor, "how do you feel?"

"Ok, I guess, it's just…how can they accept us? After what we've done! They still help us"

"It wasn't our fault, we weren't thinking straight, with the virus and the sisters, we couldn't…"

"You haven't told them have you?" Terra interrupted him, he looked at her and shook his head, "they should know, what we've done and what they're going to do"

"I…I can't tell them, not yet anyhow, trust me, I'll stop them, without the league's help"

"How?" Terra asked, "you don't even know where they're keeping him, and you won't be able to fight them all on your own!"

"yeah, but there's someone else I can turn to for help"

"Yeah? Who?"

"The Brotherhood!"

---------------------------------------------------

Star city

Green Arrow was standing over a rooftop talking to Green Lantern, "At first I didn't believe you, and then with the whole apocalyptic war message that was heard all over the world, I thought we might actually have to fight you, but after I saw what happened in all those cities, especially in Metropolis, count me in, I'll help with whatever I can do"

"I'm glad, right now we need all the help we can get"

--------------------------------------------------

Dakota City

Nightstone entered a seemingly abandoned warehouse near the docks in Dakota city, "You have some nerve coming in here!" Magneto walked out from behind a stack of crates and metal bars begun to wrap themselves around Nightstone, " I…I come in peace!"

"Then you're going to leave in pieces!" Shiv said as he formed a long energy sword, "I'm not who I used to be, I'm cured, I'm not infected anymore!"

"So we've heard!" Magneto walked up to him, "but that doesn't mean you're trust worthy"

"Your Brotherhood has grown" Nightstone said as he looked at all the meta humans around him, "that's good because I need your help"

"And why would we help you?" Magneto asked as he tightened the bonds, "because neither of us wants to relive what happened in our world, and that is exactly what is going to happen if we don't stop Thailog!"

"And why do you need our help? I thought you were with the league now?"

"I was, It's just, Thailog plans to infect the whole world with the original virus, that will force all the super heroes and super villains out in to the open, then he can target them all at once, they'll be too busy rescuing innocent people to even notice how their numbers get reduced while theirs grow, after everyone has been turned into one monster or the other, those infected with my father's virus will purge the earth, kill every zombie and inherit the earth for themselves"

"That doesn't answer my question" Macbeth moved in closer and tightened the bonds even more, "Now tell me, why did you come to us and not the league?"

"Because…because the plan wasn't Thailog's, it was mine!" Macbeth smiled, "I thought so" he suddenly let go of Nightstone, dropping him to the ground, "Tell us, how do we stop this infection?"

"By killing the source" Nightstone said as he got up, "by killing Wolverine!"

"What? You brought him here?"

"Yes, Dr. Richards kept him hidden within the tower for a long time, he was still there when we came into this world"

"You are a good strategist; you inherited that from both your parents"

"Yeah, now I just have to find a way to stop my flawless, full proof plan"

"Who better to do it?" Magneto begun to walk away, a metal panel opened on the ground and stairs formed to lead them down, "follow me, we have much to talk about"

------------------------------------------

Metropolis, Eyrie tower, briefing room

"Ok, who else do we have?" Superman asked, "Well, aside from Captain Marvel, Zatanna and Huntress, we convinced Green Arrow, Booster Gold, Blue Beetle, Elongated Man, Question, Dr. Fate, Dove, Wild cat, mister miracle and Captain Marvel got us Mary Marvel, we also found Punisher who had gone into hiding when we first got here" Green Lantern said as he red the small list, "that's still not enough, especially if they're recruiting people like Black Adam and Power girl"

"It gets worse, Thailog has also been busy, until now there have been reports of several villains and super heroes fighting other villains and super heroes" Xanatos turned on a tv, there was a clip of Cheetah and Clayface fighting against Vixen and Mtamorpho, then another one of Captain atom fighting Black Adam, and a third one of silver banshee fighting against livewire, "All of them vanished after a few rounds of fighting"

"Mister miracle and Dove also confirmed that Hawk and Big Barda had disappeared after they fought and I quote a black creature with bat like wings, and a blue woman" Green Lantern added.

"if this keeps up we'll soon be out numbered" Superman sighed, "are there any other superheroes from your world that went in to hiding?" he turned to face Spiderman, "Only Ghost rider, but we have no way of finding him"

Suddenly the door opened and everyone stared at the young woman standing on the other side, "Terra? What's wrong?"

"Nightstone, he left on a secret mission, with the brotherhood, they're going to try and put an end to all this once and for all"

"What? Why didn't he…"

"He was ashamed of all he has caused, he didn't want to cause you more pain, but if we don't help him, they're going to lose"

-------------------------------------------------------------

hope you liked it, alot of new characters, the only mone I think you might have some trouble recognizing is Shiv, he's a bang baby from static shock, he can create weapons with light energy, the others are better known or easier to find in wikipedia if you want to know more about them. hope you liked the story, please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for this super long hiatus, this is one of my favorite fanfictions I've written, so if there's no inspiration for me to continue writing it I'd rather not write on it than wirte with out really loving what I'm writing, and luckly, with all the superhero movies lately my inspiration is back and so is the story.

* * *

"Where is he heading?" Superman approached Terra, "Where is Nightstone going?"

"He was going to go see the brotherhood, but after that, I'm pretty sure he's going to go to Gotham city"

"Why? What's in Gotham city?" Spiderman asked, "An army, an army of zombies"

"Thailog! has Thailog kept an army hidden in Gotham?"

"Not Thailog, Nightstone!" Terra said as she stepped closer, "He formed the army, it was his plan he was planning to cause another outbreak, a big one like the one in your world, with all of you out there working to contain it you wouldn't notice if one or two of you got infected, little by little you'd all be turned"

"Why didn't he say this before?"

"He's ashamed of what he's done, he feels it's his responsibility to stop Thailog, but with everything that's been happening, he hadn't had the chance to plan how he was going to do it"

"How did he form this army? Why didn't we notice what he was planning? And where did he hide it?" Iron man asked as he looked at a holographic map of Gotham city.

"He was careful, with everything that had been going on, a little missing person here and there wouldn't make the news compared to a building appearing in metropolis or the watch tower falling from the sky, It was easy to keep it all low level, he kept them hidden in an abandoned cave a few miles off the city that used to be killer croc's hideout"

"So why didn't he come to us?"

"Like I said he was ashamed, you heard us talk about how we loved blood, did you really think that we fed with one or two meta-humans a week? No, he'd steal one or two people a night, bleed them until they were almost dead to feed us and then infect them with wolverine's virus!"

"Wait! Wolverine's here?"

"Yeah! He brought him here when you first came, he thought he could be usefull since he was a permanent vector for the virus, now you see why he didn't want you know"

"Permanent vector? What do you mean?" John asked.

"He has a mutant healing factor which was affected by the virus, he's a zombie, but you can't kill him"

"Why not?"

"You just can't, it's impossible, what ever you do to him, he'll regenerate almost instantly"

* * *

"The cave is a couple of miles south" Nightstone said as he and the rest of Magneto's new brotherhood traveled on board a giant metallic plate flown by Magneto, "Do you believe they'll be expecting us?"

"I doubt it, when I was in charge I always kept five people guarding the cave and another one keeping guard on Wolverine, I don't know if Thailog has made any changes but the post's and the guards were perfectly placed, it was an almost perfect trap in case any one discovered where we were and what we were doing, Thailog knew this"

"You said you had planed to take over the earth after everyone was infected with one virus or the other, but you also mentioned you fed on human blood, so how were you planning to feed after everyone was dead?"

"We'd keep a small amount of humans, use them as livestock and slaves"

* * *

"so why did you say that if we didn't help he was going to fail, what do you know that he doesn't?" Ironman walked up to her and knelt down to look her in the eyes.

"He left before I could tell him, that Thailog moved the army into Gotham city, he's planning the outbreak tonight!"

"The first guard should be on a bend to the right a few feet from the cave's entrance" Nightstone said as he and hot-streak led the way in to the cave, "You sure Stonnie? I don't see anyone!"

Nightstone walked further in to the cave, "it's empty, it's all empty!" Nightstone entered the main chamber where Wolverine and the army where supposedly held, "looks like your friends knew we were coming"

* * *

"He's still not answering his communicator!" Superman said as he, Xanatos and Ironman flew as fast as they could, "J'onn! How are you doing?"

"We're still trying to locate him telepathically, I've handed command of the rescue teams to Oracle in Gotham; she knows the city better than any one"

"Very well, keep us updated and call us at the first sign of the outbreak"

* * *

"The army was too big for Thailog to hide it somewhere else, if they're gone it can only mean one thing, he moved up the outbreak!"

"You look happy?"

"I told you, my plan was full proof, but he changed it, now we do have a chance!"

"Nightstone!" Superman shouted as the three landed in front of the cave, "Thailog's moved the outbreak for tonight!"

"You know?" Nightstone said as he and the new brotherhood walked out of the cave, "Terra told us"

"Look Nightstone, it doesn't matter what you did, what matters is what we have to do now, Terra's informed us of Thailog's plan, they're all going to be out in the city tonight and we have a cure, everyone in the league has one of these" Superman showed them a small metallic box with ten syringes, "they can't infect us now, it's only a matter of curing them all, now all we have to do is worry about the zombies"

"Actually I have a plan for that" Nightstone said as he walked up to them, "Have the police place a curfew, I don't want any civilians out in the streets"

* * *

"I did as you asked J'onn, I've contacted the police and asked for the curfew, I've also placed the patrols of the city in groups of two all over Gotham, if there's the slightest sign of an outbreak, we'll know…wait! We have it, the first outbreak has been spotted"

"Where? By who?"

"Batman and Zatanna"

"What? …Grayson!"

"That's correct"

"Ok? How many? Do they need help?"

"No, they've handled it"

* * *

"Why would they release only five zombies?" Zatanna asked as she examined the scorched remains of her spell"

"Thailog's planning something!" Batman said as he looked up just as Nightwing, Superman, Iron man and Xanatos flew over them.

* * *

Spiderman and Brooklyn were patrolling when they heard a crashing sound on an alley under them, "There's only three of them!" Brooklyn shouted as he landed and threw a trashcan at them, "This'll be easy enough!" Spidy said as he wrapped them in web, "Oracle! We've caught three, they're trapped, but we need someone to…take care of them"

"Hot Streak is on his way"

"Heat Streak? Isn't he…?"

"The brotherhood's decided to help"

* * *

Nightstone, Magneto, Superman, Iron Man and Xanatos all landed over a roof top where J'onn, and Oracle were waiting for them, "What is Thailog planning? There are small, random outbreaks all over the city, he's not getting anything done"

"Yes he is, he's keeping you busy" Nightstone said as he looked at the monitor where Oracle had a map of Gotham with all the outbreaks marked, "The next sighting is going to be here" he pointed at the map.

"Oracle! We've spotted four of them near the docks!" Static spoke through the communicator.

"How did you know?"

"He's keeping you distracted, notice how all the outbreaks are on the edge of the city, the main outbreak is going to be here!" he pointed at another part of the city, "How long until it starts?"

"BOOM!!" everyone turned around and saw a big explosion in the center of the city, "It's already started"

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Ok, I know it's been about a year since I last posted a chapter, truth is I had school, my comuter broke down, then I fixed it, I went on a summer vacation, the damn thing broke down again, I was busy in school again, the thing broke down yet again, more school then busy preparing parties for the holidays, I actually have one tomorrow for newyears, and lastly, I changed my mind on how I wanted the story to end, I didn't really like the old ending I had planned so I had a hard time coming up with a new ending, (which we're still a few chapters away from) and so finnally, here you have it, the newest chapter in this Superhero/Zombie/Vampire thingys story.

* * *

All of the heroes headed for the source of the explosion, "This is our chance!" Nightstone shouted, "I didn't explain the full plan to Thailog, the reason I programmed the outnreak when I did was because it was the day the mayor would light the Gotham city Christmas tree, but tonight…"

"Tonight the streets are empty!" Superman said happily, "All right; Jean, Susan, Raven and Green Lantern! Make a perimeter around the crater! I don't want anything getting out of there; Hot streak, Magma, Ben and the Spell casters be ready to purge the place when the zombies show up; as for the rest, you have the vaccines, you know what to do!"

The smoke cleared, revealing a huge crater slowly the decaying creatures began to walk out of their underground hold, "Let's torch them!" Hot Streak shouted.

"Wait!" Nightstone stopped him, "if we do that now the rest will run underground and we'll lose the opportunity; we have to wait until most of them have reached the surface!"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"What are they waiting for? Why haven't Thailog and the other's showed up?" Susan asked Storm while holding up the perimeter, "Maybe they realized the failure in their plan" Storm answered.

"No, we were just waiting for the right time to make a dramatic entrance!" Johnny appeared from behind, "Flame on!" he charged at Susan but a gust of wind coming from storm stopped him, "You'll have to go through me first!"

One by one Thailog's army began to appear, Black Cat and Catwoman against Mystic, Mary marvel and Super girl against Power girl, Captain Marvel and Superman versus Black Adam. The league was superior in numbers but those infected where much stronger than they had ever been.

"It's the end Thailog!" Nightstone charged at the black gargoyle, "We have a cure, you can't infect us anymore"

"Then those that won't join!" Thailog caught Nightstone in the air then threw him against the ground, "We'll kill" slowly Thailog approached Nightstone and lifted him up by the neck, "While you were one of us you where more than a worthy opponent for superman; but look at yourself now, Weak! It pains me to see you like this brother, that is why I do this!" Thailos pulled Nightstone up to his face and bit him on the neck, "Soon you will be one of us once again"

"I…don't…think so!" Nightstone grabbed a syringe and stabbed it into Thailog's thick Gargoyle skin.

"What have you done!"

"I've already taken the antidote, and now, so have you!"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"You won't be able to use that on me!" Johnny said when he saw Ororo get the syringe ready, "The plastic will melt before you can get it anywhere close!" The human torch stood still as the flames around his body began to grow in size and heat.

"Then I'll have to put you out!" Storms eyes turned white as a thunderstorm formed above and rain began to pour in heavy amounts.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"The rain won't let us set them on fire!" Raven shouted, "If we're going to do this, we have to do it now!"

Magma placed her hands on the floor, melting the ground while Hot-streak and heatblast shot fire balls, meanwhile the spell casters prepared their spells, they wouldn't risk what happened last time, now they would each perform a different spell on a smaller area so that magics wouldn't be mixed.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"You can't stop me!" Johnny said as his blaze continued to grow even under the harsh rain.

"No, but maybe I can!" Shayera said as she smashed a fire hydrant with her mace, spewing water all over the human torch.

"It's over Johnny" Storm said as she approached him and injected him with the antivirus, "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon"

One by one the villains were treated with the cure to their vampiric illness and carried away from the battle ground by the heroes, until all that was left was the scorched zombies inside the black pit at Gotham central Avenue.

"I can't believe we did it" Ironman said as he landed next to Superman and spiderman, "Yes, the nightmare is finally over; right Sups?" Spiderman added.

"Almost" Superman answered, he didn't want to start celebrating until everyone was accounted for, "J'onn, what's the status in the infirmary?"

"Where still counting heads, but this people are going to get a lot worse before they start getting better"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Hey sis" Johnny said once he woke up, his voice was frail and he could barely keep his head up.

"Johnny" Sue whispered, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was run over by a train" he smiled, "but I guess I'm better now, thanks to you" he looked at her, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything I said and did, I..."

"Shh! You weren't yourself, you couldn't control what was happening"

"Speaking of which, how's Ol'Stretchy? He was under the influence way more than I was"

Susan looked away, "I haven't seen him, truth is I haven't even asked how he is; I'm not sure I can see him again, not after all that's happened, not after everything he's done"

"You said it yourself sis, we weren't ourselves, it wasn't our fault; why is my case any different from his?"

"I know, you're right; but I don't think I'll ever be able to see him the way I used to"

"Maybe not, but he deserves to hear it from you"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Are you ok?" Rogue walked up to Nightstone who was lying on a bed, a bandage had been placed over his right shoulder where the gargoyle had bitten him.

"Yeah, I lost a lot of blood and I had to take the antidote again, you know; just in case"

"But you're all right?"

"Now that all this is over, yeah I think I am"

"Good, I was worried" she sat down next to him.

"What about you? How are you doing?" he placed a hand over her stomach.

"Everything is going along fine" Rogue smiled, "Xanatos has made sure I get the best doctors in Metropolis, he's been so kind, I asked him to be the godfather, I hope you don't mind"

"I thought you didn't want me to have any part in this"

"I changed my mind" she smiled and laid back next to him, "I want you here…with me"

"Then this is where I'll be" he kissed her forehead.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"We still have a problem" Ironman said as he walked up to Superman, "We still haven't been able to find where Thailog his Wolverine, as long as he's out there, we're all still in danger"

"I know, that's a problem I intend to solve right now!"

The two of them marched into a room where Goliath was keeping guard over Thailog who was locked inside a cage, "How are you feeling?" Superman asked the black gargoyle but Thailog only stared back at him angrily.

"Don't get him wrong" Goliath answered, "I'm sure he's glad he's no longer being manipulated by the weird sisters, but I doubt he likes being trapped like this, even though he disserves it"

"Then he'll be glad to hear what I have to say"

"What could you tell me that would mean a damn to me?" Thailog said from inside his cage.

"How about that you're free to go"

"What?" both Gargoyles asked simultaneously, one more angry than the other but both equally surprised.

"You can't let him go, he's a criminal, he…"

"He was under the effect of the Macbeth virus, none of his army will be judged for their actions while they where infected"

"but…"

"As for his crimes from your world, there's a lack of evidence, he cannot be judged for crimes there is no proof he ever committed, we can't keep him locked up for no reason at all"

"Then release me" Thailog said happily, knowing how much this angered Goliath.

"Not so fast!" Superman walked up to the cage, "We can arrest you for withholding information and possible terrorist conspiracy unless you tell us where you kept Wolverine hidden"

"Then I'll tell you" Thailog said calmly, "In my opinion that virus should be destroyed as soon as possible"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Excuse me, J'onn?" Susan walked up to the martian.

"Yes Susan? Tell me, how's Johnny doing"

"Better, but I came here to ask you about Reed, where is the league keeping him?"

"Let me see" J'onn looked at the computer, "Reed Richards…this can't be!"

"What is it?"

"He's not in the records; he was never captured or treated with the cure"

"Then he's still out there?"

"Yes, I have to contact Superman immediately!"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"…Yes, ok; have everyone who is able out searching for him, he should still be somewhere in Gotham, he couldn't have gone far; also, make a list of everyone who was treated, have the patients look at it, see if anyone else is missing" Superman and Ironman were flying at top speed to the north side of Gotham city, where Thailog had kept Wolverine locked up inside an old abandoned warehouse.

"There he is" Ironman said as they entered the building and saw the dumb creature trapped inside a steel cage, "It's a shame, he was a good warrior, strong and agile, I hate to see him like this; doesn't even realize he could cut through the steel bars with his adamantium claws"

"Yes well, that's a good thing" Superman flew up over the cage and grabbed hold of it.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"I have orders from the president to incinerate every trace of the virus" Superman answered.

"We can't kill him like that, he'll just regenerate"

"I know, that's why we're going to need something more potent" Superman began to rise and fly away from Gotham, away from the continent and away from the planet, "I'm sorry" he said as to the poor creature that seemed like nothing more than a hungry dog, "but it has too be done!" Superman began spinning to gain momentum and threw the cage at the sun where it flared up and disappeared in to cosmic dust.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Dr. Reed Richards ran into his secret laboratory inside the Gotham city botanical garden, "They can't do this!" he shouted angrily, "I won't let them!"

"I still have it!" he said as he looked at a series of vials, "I still have them all! I can start over! We can be a family again! I can reunite my brothers! I can make turn them back" suddenly he saw the vials, "No! I can make them better! I can make us all better!"

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter, I know it's not much after such a long wait but it's the start of some new interesting twists, anyway please review and tell me how much you hate me for making you wait.


	21. Chapter 21

New Chapter! yay!...I know it seems like all the zombie fun is over, but I promise you it's not. today we have four very special guest aperances, can you guess who they are?

* * *

Five months had passed since the zombie dilemma had been resolved, by now most of the heroes had scattered around the globe, finding their own cities to protect. A new watchtower was being finished with secretly diverted funds from Xanatos Enterprises. And by now the league had been greatly reduced in size, now consisting of only the original founding members Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, the Martian Man-Hunter and Hawk girl, plus a few of the new heroes; Storm, Ironman, Spiderman, and the human torch with David Xanatos participating every once in a while as a part time member.

"Good morning Ororo" Clark said as he sat down next to the mutant at the castle garden.

"Morning Clark" Storm said after a sip from her coffee, "How will long until the new watchtower is finished?"

"Xanatos says it'll be at least another month until it's life sustainable, and even then it'll take time to get all the systems up and running"

"You know everything would go much faster if we asked you know who for help" Wally rushed in, "No, Grayson's been through a lot, he's having enough trouble as it is as head of Wayne Enterprises; he needs some time"

"Besides, this place isn't half bad" Shayera landed next to them.

"Yes well you didn't live what we did here" Johnny added.

"This is great!" Wally said happily.

"What is?"

"This! All of us here no masks, no problems; just sitting around"

"Don't get used to it" J'onn appeared through the floor, "There's trouble in the downtown area, a bank robbery"

"Bank robbery? Is that really work for all of the league?" Wally asked, "I mean, how bad can a couple of robbers be?"

"The police report said one was a human with bat-like wings, another one could move boulders with her mind and the last one ran at lightning fast speed"

"So you think Nightstone, Terra and Pietro?"

"It can't be, they're good guys now…aren't they?" Wally looked at the group.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Come out with your hands up!" Superman spoke through a speaker phone, there was no answer, suddenly a boulder flew out of the bank straight at the crowd that had gathered with curiosity; Superman quickly stood in front of the boulder and stopped it.

A blue streak ran out of the building and just as it was going to cross the police line it was tossed to one side by Flash, "Where do you think you're going Pietro!" Flash quickly picked the felon up, "Wait a second, you're not pietro!"

"No" a teenager wearing a blue and white shirt said angrily, "My name is Runner!" suddenly the boy disappeared as he ran away at super speed.

"Uh…I'll catch him!" Flash said when he noticed John and Spiderman were staring at him.

Spiderman scratched his head, "If that wasn't Pietro then…" suddenly several more boulders flew out of the building as a young woman with pink dyed hair and a blonde boy with gargoyle wings emerged from the bank, "We are the Family!" the two of them said simultaniously, "And there's nothing you can do to stop us!"

"I am Earth-girl!" the pink haired teenager through a boulder, "And I am Bat-boy!" the blonde one said as he attacked Spiderman.

"Earth-girl and Bat-boy? Are you serious?" Spiderman said as he evaded the kid's blows, suddenly a green hand grabbed hold of both super villains.

"Well I'm the green lantern, and I'm going to tell on both your moms" he said mockingly.

"Got him!" Flash appeared next to them, holding the kid with one hand high above the ground so he wouldn't escape.

"You'll never defeat the family!" Runner shouted, "Father will make more like us and then you'll regret you ever crossed the family"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Flash said as he threw the boy inside the green cell John had created.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"What did you find?" Superman asked J'onn.

"It appears they're infected with different strains of the Macbeth virus"

"That must mean that the father they were talking about must be…"

"Dr. Richards"

"Then we just have to give them the antidote"

"I'm not sure that'll be a good idea"

"Why not?"

"This kids are not meta-human"

"Then they're powers…?"

"They come from the virus, Richards must have different strains belonging to those who where infected; he's somehow managed to mutate them so that they'll transfer powers to the host; we don't know if the powers the virus gives them are attached to the virus or the host's body, if we give them the antidote, their bodies will be sustaining powers which they were not built for"

"That's the same with metahumans isn't it?"

"Metahumans's bodies mutate to accommodate their powers; but this kids, their bodies will receive their abilities like a shock, they won't withstand it"

"So what do we do? We can't leave them at large and risk more people getting infected"

"I have to keep researching, it may be possible to remove the abilities along with the virus"

"Let's hope it is, meanwhile I'll inform the league, we have to stop Richards before he infects more people"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"See my kids" Reed Richards sat in front of a group of teenagers, they were all watching the news where a video of the attack on the bank was being played "those three were captured because they were outnumbered, but join me and we'll be able to free them; what I'm offering you is the power of the gods! Now who wants to be next?"

"Me!" a girl dressed in gothic clothes walked up to the elastic man.

"Let me see!" Dr. Richards looked through a series of labeled syringes, "Yes, I think this will suit you nicely!" the man stretched his arm and injected the girl.

Suddenly the girl fell to the ground with pain, her body turned a dark blue color then she rose again, "Tell me, how do you feel?"

"I feel great!" the girl said as she changed shape to look like the reporter on the tv then back into her self.

"Now who wants to go next?"

"Me!" "Me!" "Me!" the kids shouted simultaneously.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Later that night Nightstone arrived at the Eyrie tower, "I'm glad you came" Superman said as Nightstone landed on the castle next to him and Goliath, "it seems we have a new virus problem"

"What do you mean?"

"It's Richards,he's causing trouble"

"What kind of trouble?"

"he's taking humans kids and turning them into infected metahumen"

"Does the cure work on them?"

"J'onn is working on that, we captured three of them this morning"

"Wait! You captured three?"

"Yeah"

"And you're keeping them here?"

"yes, J'onn is downstairs analyzing them, it's possible that…"

"There's trouble sups!" Spiderman and Ben walked out in to the courtyard, "Another Family attack, down by the docks"

"We should get everyone ready, we have to get there as soon as possible"

"Wait!" Superman stopped them, "How many are there?"

"Four I believe" Spiderman answered "why?"

"Nightstone, Ben, Goliath and I will go check it out, the rest of you stay here and expect the worse"

"Why?"

"We have three of them here" Superman explained, "Remember what you told me Nightstone? The virus creates some sort of a hive instinct, to protect the king, do what's best for the hive, and always help your brothers"

"So you think it might be a diversion to come here and free their brothers?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's their plan"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"We're here" Ben said as he transformed back into his human self, "Where are they?"

"Right here!" suddenly a man in flames charged at Ben who was barely able to change into heatblast to avoid being burned.

"I am going to enjoy bringing you down!" a second kid appeared out of the shadows and with Black Adam's strength began punching him to the ground.

"Peek-a-boo!" A girl with Ebon's powers said as she captured Goliath with several portals, "Looks like you're my prisoner now!"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Spiderman was keeping guard on one of the towers when he saw Nightstone approaching from the distance, "What happened? Where are superman and the others?"

"Superman? Isn't he here? I was told he wanted to talk to me"

"Yeah, he did; a few minutes ago, you left with him, Ben and Goliath"

"What? No I was with rogue at a doctors appointment"

"If it wasn't you then who…Ohoh"

"What?"

"Superman is in danger, he thinks you're with him, only it isn't you, it's someone with Mystiques power, we have to go help him!"

"Don't listen to him Spiderman! He's not me!" Nightstone shouted from another tower.

"Another one?" Spiderman looked at the Nightstone besides him then at the one on the far end of the castle"

"What's going on here?" Nightstone asked confused, "Why is someone that looks like me over there?"

"I don't know?" Spiderman looked at them both, "Are you the real one?"

"What? Of course I'm the real one!"

"Doesn't matter" John said as he grabbed one of the Nightstones with his ring, "Until we find out who's who, you're both under arrest!"

"Sounds good to me!" Spiderman said as he captured the second Nightstone with webbing before he could escape.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"That's two down" Spiderman said as he locked the cells where they were keeping the Nightstones, "But we still have one problem, Superman left with another Nightstone about an hour ago"

"_Spiderman! Come in spiderman!"_

"What is it Storm?" Spiderman answered his communicator.

"_We have a problem, the castle is under attack!"_

"Let me guess…by Nightstone?"

"_Yes, how did you…?"_

"Never mind, how many are there?"

"_Five!"_

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Superman Punched away the Kid Black Adam but was tackled by another two kids of equal strength, together they grabbed hold of Superman and forced him to kneel, "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time!" Richards appeared out of one of Ebon-girl's portals, "The day you would join us!"

"How did I do Father?" Nightstone walked up to Richards then shifted into the gothic girl from before.

"You did very nicely my daughter, as did all of you" he told everyone, "Now for the main event!" Richards said as he opened a suitcase full of syringes, "I bet Nightstone never told you he had a kryptonite point syringe built especially for infecting you"

Suddenly the whole dockyard was covered in mist, "What's going on?" Dr. Richards said angrily, "It must be the weather witch! Capture her!"

Dr. Richard took out the syringe and placed it next to Superman's neck, "soon you'll be one of us"

"Storm happens to be a very close personal friend of mine!" a voice called out from the darkness, suddenly something flew out of the fog and hit in the arm, causing him to drop the syringe, "I don't like it when people insult my friends!" a man in a blue outfit with red and white stripes and a white star in the chest shouted as he caught a matching shield in the air.

"Reed?" the man asked perplexed, "Is that you?"

"Steve!" the doctor said almost maniacally, "nice of you to join us; Kids! Capture him!"

Superman managed to free himself from the super strong kids while the y were distracted, "He's not the same man you used to know!" he shouted, "He's infected by a virus that's driving him mad!"

"Looks like it's time to play!" a second voice said from behind Steve, a young teenager jumped onto the ground and grabbed hold of an iron bar, suddenly his whole body was covered in steel and he was punching the super kids out of the way.

"Leave some for me!" a blonde woman flew out of the fog and began fighting other super kids.

"Get us out of here!" Reed Richards ordered the girl-ebon and she quickly obeyed by opening a portal through which she, Reed, and some of the children disappeared.

"Levitae!" an old woman shouted, capturing some of the children in mid air before they could escape.

"Thank you" Superman walked up to the strangers, "You have our gratitude"

* * *

Can you guess who this mysterious people are? how did they get there? try your luck in guessing, just review and tell me who you think it is...I'll give you a hint, one of them is a witch.


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry it's been so long, School has a way of eating out all my time; anyway, this is a short chapter, it's something I had to do to set up for the next chapter, anyway, I hope you like it and please review.

* * *

Superman stared at the strangers before him, "Thank you, you have our gratitude"

"You're welcome; we really weren't expecting to find another living soul" the man in patriotic clothing shook hands with the man of steel.

"Wait a second!" Ben interrupted, "I know you! You're Captain America!" he shouted happily, "And you're Ms. Marvel!" he looked at the blonde woman, "And you…" he looked at the old woman, "I have no Idea who you are"

"Excuse our friend" Goliath apologized, "he is a true hero but still a kid in his mind, right Ben?"

"Wait Ben?" the other teenager walked up to them, "Ben Tennyson? I knew those aliens seemed familiar"

"Yeah" Ben turned around to see who it was that knew him, "…Kevin?" he asked angrily, "You're friends with Kevin Levin?" he turned to face Captain America, "But he's a super villain!"

"Ex-Villain!" Kevin shouted, "And what happened to you? You're…old! We couldn't have gone that far in time…could we?" he turned to face the old woman.

"It is possible"

"Sorry to interrupt" Superman rose his voice, "but you two seem to be the only ones that know what's going on here, would you mind explaining?"

"They're from our world!" Ben said happily, "They must have survived the infection!"

"You're world?" The captain asked confused.

"Your world was devastated by a virus that turned people into zombies, several survivors used magic to travel from your world to ours"

"That was the magic I felt in New York" the old woman spoke, "The one we traced with Avalon's help"

"Avalon brought you here?" Goliath asked, "I thought Oberon's magic couldn't affect this plane?"

"It doesn't" Ms. Marvel walked up to the old woman and smiled, "Agatha Harkness used a spell to get us here"

"Would you mind telling us why Reed Richards attacked you?" Captain America asked Superman who was clearly the leader of the group, "I know him, and I know that's not his usual behavior"

"We'll explain everything back at the tower , I'm sure the others will be glad to know there are more survivors"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Sixteen Nightstones!" Spiderman said as he threw the last one into a cell; "How do we know which one's the real one?"

"Leave it to me" Rogue walked into the room, "All right! All of you listen to me! The real Nightstone please step to the front!"

Every prisoner quickly began shouting and reaching out of their cells claiming they were the original, "Very well" Rouge took off her gloves and grabbed the hands of one of them. The man began to bend in pain as Rogue absorbed his energy and he was forced to turn back in to a teenage boy; "Only the real one is immune to that; I'm willing to go on all night if I have to, but trust me it'll be very painful; just ask your friend"

Suddenly all but one of the prisoners changed shape; "Can you let me out now?" the real Nightstone walked up to the cell door.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Sups!" Spiderman shouted happily when he saw the man of steel and his group land on the castle, "I'm glad you're ok, the Nightstone you left with was a fake…who?...Captain America?" he asked surprised, "How…how is it possible? Is it really you?"

"It's good to see you too Spiderman" the captain greeted his friend warmly then turned to see Ironman approaching, "I was told there were many survivors here, looks like it was true"

"Not as many as we'd hope" Stark shook his hand, "It's good to see you again Steve"

"Likewise, after what we've been through just you two surviving would be more than enough"

"I have to go tell the others!" Spiderman said happily as he ran into the castle.

"He's in a hurry" Superman said as Spiderman disappeared into the castle.

"Steve here, Captain America he is more than just one more hero Superman, he's a symbol, much like you are; he gives us hope and the will to go on fighting for what is right and just"

"I see why all of you admire him so much"

"Yes well, it's the same way the League admires you"

"Can we change topic" Steve took off his mask, "I feel kind of awkward"

"Of course" Superman smiled, "You must be tired, let's get you settled in the tower"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Kevin walked up to Ben, "So…how long has it been? you've grown"

"Not that long, I got like this because of a magic spell, what about you? You look older too"

"Yeah, well when you're traveling through time and space, time goes by differently for you, than it does for the rest of the world, to be honest I have no idea how long it's been since the infection started, for me it's been years, for the others it's been little over a year"

"How's that possible?"

"I was the first to travel on Avalon, I don't know how long I traveled on it, but I eventually met up with the others, and after searching for other survivors to no avail, we followed you here"

"Look at us, old enemies…now you're a teenager, I'm a grown man and we're both moping around"

"I know…pathetic"

"That's life"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"I believe I've found an answer for the infected kids" J'onn said as he approached Superman, "But each kid will have to be treated differently according to the powers that were given to them so the powers don't overwhelm their system"

"Will they keep the powers once they're cured?"

"No, their metahuman abilities will disappear along with any trace of the virus"

* * *

Told you it was short, thre might be a little mix up in characters so I'll explain a little, Gwen, Ben's cousin is still the little girl from the first "Ben 10" show, Ben grew to around twenty something years because of the spell the wierd sisters used, and Kevin is a teenager, similar to the character in "Ben 10: alien force", he was aged by traveling a long time in Avalon's strange time/space warp thingy. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review.


	23. Chapter 23

Here's the next chapter, thanks for reviewing, and I'd like to invite you to read a sshort spinoff story I've decided to make, detailing some of the adventures of Captain America, Kevin, Levin, Ms. Marvel and other characters while they were still living in the zombie infecteed world, It'll also be in the Marvel Zombies category, though I still havent come up with a good name for it.

* * *

J'onn was watching a series of bunk beds where several teenagers were being kept while the antidotes administered to them took effect, "Is this the last batch?" Superman walked up to him.

"Yeah, until Dr. Richards decides to make more"

"Yeah, well I've got someone working on that"

"Really? Who?"

"Grayson, Dr. Richards is looking for troubled teens, so I decided to send Robi…Batman, Static, Danny and Kevin undercover, they'll pretend to be runaways; hopefully after a few petty thefts, running from the law, graffiti and hiding in an abandoned building, Richards will send his minions as scouts, to try and recruit them, if we can find their base of operations, then…"

"We can kill the snake by cutting the head off"

"Precisely, meanwhile I'll have Ben keeping contact from afar, if anything goes wrong, we have to be ready to pull them out in a moment's notice"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"So Kevin? Where do you know Ben from?" Danny asked as the group sat around a trashcan fire, "I was his nemesis" Kevin answered proudly, "Until I turned to the good side, that is"

"Could you stop that?" Dick hushed them, "We're undercover remember?"

"Very well" Danny said as he looked at his surroundings, "So…guys, we're a gang right? Shouldn't we be out…I don't know painting walls, stealing candy from children or something?"

"You've never faced a gang as a superhero have you?" Virgil laughed.

"No, most of my heroing was set strictly to evil ghost catching"

"Well, gangs aren't as nice, they have guns they kill people, they…"

"Guys!" Dick raised his voice.

"Right…sorry, maybe we should just be quiet"

"Yes, please" Dick said through his teeth, he'd never had this trouble with the titans before, he'd trained them well, just as Bruce had trained him, but now Beastboy and Cyborg dead, aned even though Raven, Terra, Starfire and himself remained, with the Titan's tower demolished, and him taking up the Batman mantle, the Teen titans were history.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Peter, may I have a word with you?" Nightwing walked up to the unmasked Spiderman.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You were there with me in the UXO building when this whole catastrophe began; you were also there by my side when I was forced to kill Daredevil, and when I was infected; You were amongst the few willing to give me a second chance when I was cured; What I'm trying to say is that you're the person I trust the most in this world. Rogue and I, we're going to get married, and I was wondering if you'd like to be my best man"

"You kidding? Of course I'll be your best man"

"Thanks, after the whole trying to take over the world incident, there aren't that many people left that would at least speak to me"

"Well, don't worry; and you can count on that spidey-humor for the toast!"

"Yeah…just do me one favor, we haven't told anyone else yet, so…could you keep it a secret?"

"Sure, no problem"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

It had been two days since they started the charade and by now, Danny couldn't stand it, he was hungry, and he knew they had to keep the act going, he knew what he had to do; he peeked around the corner, "I can't believe I'm just about to do this" he whispered as he suddenly launched himself across the street and pulled on a woman's purse, "Sorry!" he shouted with regret as he ran away through an alley, "I can't believe I've been reduced to this"

"I know what you mean" Kevin joked as he approached Danny, "Once I tried to conquer the earth, now I'm stuck with graffiti duty"

"I meant being on the bad side, period"

"Yeah, well take it from someone that lived there for way too long, it's not all fun and games like you would think"

"Really?" Virgil cut in to the conversation, "Then why do you evil doers do all the things you do then?"

"First of all, I'm not an evil doer, not anymore; and second, don't get me wrong, it's loads of fun if you don't care about absolutely anyone; else you can't stop thinking about how much you hurt the people you do care about"

"Will you guys quit you're yappin already!" Dick walked up to them and shouted, "Come on Danny! Give me the money, I'm starving!" he pulled on the stolen purse and winked so the others would play along.

"I…I'm sorry Dick, here" Danny acted shyly and afraid of their leader.

"So?" Kevin peeked into the bag, "How much are we talking about?"

"There's nothing in here!" Dick shouted angrily and slapped Danny, "You stole the bag before the woman put her wallet in it! You imbecile!"

"_Imbecile?"_ Danny thought to himself, _"That doesn't seem like street talk, at least not any that I've ever heard. Why not stupid or moron?"_

"Come on Danny, you did what you could" Virgil helped him up.

"Can't any of you do anything right?" Dick shouted, "I ask for one simple thing and you mess everything up!"

"Geez, don't you think you're overdoing it a little?" Kevin whispered to his teammate.

"You think I'm over reacting?" Dick asked angrily, "I'll show you over reacting!" suddenly he gave Kevin a right hook then pushed him against Virgil and Danny, "This would have never happened with the others!" Dick turned around and left.

"_I don't get it, was it all pretend or was he really that mad?__"_ Danny asked himself, _"Maybe I should ask the others? See if they have a clue of what just happened"_

"Guys? What just…" Danny was about to ask his teammates when a boy in flames just like Johnny Storm's jumped from the second story of the condemned building they were hiding in, gently the humantorch imitation landed next to them just as a girl with terra's abilities emerged from the ground.

"Hello, let us introduce ourselves, I'm Flamebullet"

"And I'm Stone Banshee" the girl added, "We're here to help you"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Little harsh there don't you think?" Ben sat down on a park bench behind the one Dick was sitting in.

"I did what I had too, the Kids Dr. Richards is using were all oppressed and frightened, I might be out of the picture, but the others are closer to the goal because of what I did"

"True, but what you said and did, wasn't it a little too…real?"

"It had to seem believable"

"If you say so"

"I do" Dick stood up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get in to a costume, it won't be long before the others turn on their tracers"

"Ok, go turn in to the bat, I'll call headquarters"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Nice of you to help out the league" Spiderman told Black Cat while hanging upside down.

"Hey, you needed stealth" Felicia peeked over the building and saw a group of teenagers walking through a dark alley, "I'm good at what I do"

"How about you Canary?" Spidy looked at Black Canary, "Why did you decide to come?"

"I was under the influence of that virus for way too long, I just want to make sure it's stopped once and for all"

Ben looked at the group standing on top of the building, "Spider-man, Black Canary, Hawk girl, Black Cat and Batman" he laughed, "Am I in the Justice League or a zoo?"

"Nice one" Spiderman laughed, "why didn't I think of that one?"

"Shhh!" Batman hushed them as he crept through the shadows, _"I expected this from the teenage new guys, but this are all full grown, full trained heroes" _He thought to himself as he fallowed his undercover teammates back to their opponent's hideout.

"Does he remind you of someone?" Black Canary asked Hawk girl.

"Yeah, the first Batman" Shayera answered as the group followed the new dark knight.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Where are you taking us?" Virgil asked as the group followed Dr. Richard's minions through dark alleys and abandoned buildings, "You said you could help us, you said you'd be able to give us powers like yours"

"We will, but he has to approve you first"

"Who has to approve us?"

"Father"

"Well..." Kevin was starting to grow desperate, "How far exactly is this father of yours?"

"Don't worry" The girl smiled, "We're here" she lifted a garbage container with her powers and revealed a metal door under it, flamebullet opened the door then lit one of his fingers to lead them down a dark stairway.

"We're are we?"

"This is the lair, it's our home"

"You guys live here?" Virgil asked as they continued descending "isn't this place a little creepy?"

"There's nothing scary down here, except of course, for us" the girl smiled.

Flamebullet opened another door at the base of the stairway and stepped aside so the three recruits they had found would enter.

"Come in boys" a voice came from deep inside, "Allow me to get a better look at you"

"But it's…it's…d… dark" Danny pretended to be scared when in truth he could see perfectly well thanks to his ghost powers.

"So true" the voice replied calmly, "Flamebullet…?"

Suddenly a pair of flames shot from the teenagers hands and lit a series of torches, revealing a large arena like room, crowded with Dr. Richard's infected children; and before them, Mr. Fantastic sat on a throne like chair.

"Are you father?" Virgil spoke up, even though they all knew who they were speaking to.

"That's correct" Dr. Richards said as he stood up, "Flame Bullet here tells me that you three ran away from your homes, is that right?"

"What's it to you?" Kevin replied.

"I want to help you" Reed stretched his arms around the teenagers and placed his hands on their backs, "the world can be a very cruel place" he said as he stretched his neck so his face would be next to Kevin's, "I wouldn't want something bad to happen to you"

"They said you could give us powers, like the justice league's"

"NO!" Dr. Richards suddenly shouted angrily, then immediately regained his composure, "Not like the Justice League's; Better!"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

The group of heroes were standing by the metal door in the alley way, "Ben, you and Shayera aren't as trained in stealth as the rest of us, "You two stay here and keep guard, capture anyone entering or leaving the place; The rest of you come with me"

And so, with Batman leading the way, Spiderman, Black cat and Black Canary entered the dark stairway and continued down until they reached the door on the bottom, "They went in though here" Batman stopped in front of the door and placed two fingers over it, to activate two small and powerful microphones on the tip of his gloves, "They're on the other side…" Batman whispered, "…So is Richards"

"Should we enter? Or call it in to Sups?" Spiderman asked.

"Cat, we won't get a signal here, run outside, use the radio to inform superman and wait outside with the others, we're going to need backup"

"You brought me here to fight Bats, I'm not going to retreat now; Those two can handle themselves pretty well"

"I gave you an order Black Cat, I…"

"Felicia" Spiderman interrupted, "We don't have time to argue, please…"

"Very well, just because you said please" she placed her index finger on spiderman's lips and let out a small purr, "Don't have fun with out me!"

"Uh…we won't, I promise; I just hope those three can keep them entertained until the cavalry shows"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Uh…Flamebullet said you had to approve us, what did he mean?"

"A little test, that's all; we have to see if you are worthy of what I offer you"

"A test? What kind of test?"

"You must fight one of my children, prove that you are willing to do anything to obtain this gift"

"Fair enough" Kevin clapped, "Who should I clobber?"

"Wait!" Virgil stopped Kevin, "They have powers, how are we supposed to beat them? That doesn't seem fair"

"No powers are allowed, and only one of you has to fight; If he should happen to…lose, the rest of you get to leave unharmed; and I promise you"

"What if I defeat my opponent?" Kevin spoke up.

"If you do win, the three of you will be rewarded with powers beyond your wildest dreams"

"It's settled then, who should I clobber?" Kevin cracked his knuckles

"Oh no" Reed smiled, "We'll settle this by luck" he stretched a hand and withdrew a deck of cards, "whichever one of you gets the higher card will get to face Boulder"

Suddenly a very large teenager jumped from the surrounding crown and landed before his master.

"_Damn!"_ Kevin thought as he saw the size of the guy they were up against, _"I need to fight this guy, I doubt Danny or Virgil would stand a chance against him without their powers, matter of fact, I doubt I have a chance"_

The three of them walked up to the deck on the elastic man's hand, and the first to pick a card was virgil, _"Eight! It's a middle card!"_ Kevin thought to himself, _"I can get better"_ he reached out to the deck, _"Queen! Great, now all I need is for Danny to not get an Ace or a…"_

"King!" Dr. Richards shouted happily, "Looks like we have a fighter!"

"_Damn!"_

The two fighters walked to the middle of the arena and stared at each other, "Prepare to die twerp"

"Uh…you prepare yourself"

"Great comeback Danny" Kevin said sarcastically as he covered his eyes so he wouldn't witness what was about to happen.

"Come on, have a little fate in the kid" Virgil said as he moved Kevin's hand.

"He thought Gangs stole candy from children!"

"Ok, so he's not very streetwise, that doesn't mean he can't defend himself" suddenly Danny flew past them and crashed on to the floor, "Then again…I could be wrong"

"_Come on"_ Danny Told himself as he forced himself up, _"You can do this Danny, remember everything this virus's cost you, your parents, your friends, your life!"_ He staggered back up then charged at his opponent, just as Boulder was about to land another punch on his face, Danny ducked and forced the large teen to lose his balance, sending him tumbling to the ground, then he reached down to Pin his enemy in place, "Now I have you Bould….eeeerrr...Ahhh!"

"And there he goes again" Kevin sighed.

"No one makes Boulder look like a fool!" the large kid said angrily as he raised his arms then banged them down on the floor, causing the floor to crumble under his fists, "You can't stop me, I'm stronger than Superman!"

"Hey wait! He said no powers!" Kevin was about to jump in to help Danny when suddenly Ben and several other heroes barged through the door.

"Don't let anyone escape!" Batman shouted as he ran towards Dr. Richards.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Ok, this is just between you and me Boulder" Danny said with a smile as his hair tuned white and his eyes green, "No more Mr. nice ghost!" Danny charged at the large teen, and just when it seemed they were going to crash against each other, he went straight through him.

"What the…?"

"Hey Boulder!" Danny shouted, "Behind you!"

"What?" Suddenly Danny punched him in the face.

"Looks like you weren't even close to superman's strength"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Batman chased Dr. Richards down a series of passage ways and eventually into the sewer system.

"It doesn't have to be like this, I can give you power unlike any you have ever imagined"

"I don't want power"

"You can be a part of a family"

"I had family; they were killed by your kind!" Dick Grayson charged at Mr. Fantastic and pinned him against the wall, "Beastboy! Cyborg! …Bruce! You killed my friends and family"

"So what? Are you going to "Cure" me?"

"No, I'm not like the others" Batman placed a batarang next to the doctor's throat, "I don't believe you should be pardoned for what you've done"

"Batman Don't…!" Ben Spiderman shouted as Dick applied pressure on the weapon, but before he could eliminate his victim, the blade was pulled away from his hand by thick web.

"Don't…!"

"Thank you Spidey!" Mr. Fantastic said as he stretched up his arms and pulled himself up onto the streets through a man hole.

"You let him get away!" Dick charged at Spiderman, who was barely able to dodge him thanks to his spidersense.

"We're Heroes! Not murderers!"

"He should pay for what he and his kind did!"

"What about all those we managed to cure? Should they pay as well?"

Batman looked at him coldly then began to walk away, "You shouldn't ask me that question"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"I understand, he suffered a great loss, but that's no reason to act like he did; Don't worry, I'll talk to him" Superman said as he finished talking with spiderman.

"Peter!" Nightstone walked up to the red and blue hero, "I heard you were almost able to capture Dr. Richards"

"Yeah…did you hear the full story?"

"Uh…no, what happened?"

"Well, let's just say; if I were you, I wouldn't invite Dick Grayson to your wedding; or get anywhere near him for that matter"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Dr. Richards was standing alone infront of a series of viles, "It's almost ready, soon it will be complete!"

"But Father" Flamebullet stepped out of the shadow, "They captured all our brothers and sisters, only Stone Banshee and I were able to escape"

"The others weren't but guinea pigs, you two are my real achievement, and soon there'll be others like you; until finally, I'll be able to build my _Magnum Opus!_"

* * *

Hope you liked it, I'm really proud of this chapter, so please review and tell me what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry for the long wait, it took me a while but here's a short chapter to keep things interesting, I hope you like it.

* * *

Nightstone opened his eyes, his visión was blurred and all he could see were colored spots sorrounded by darkness.

"Nice to see you are finally awake" a voice spoke from within the shadows, a voice he recognized all too well.

"Reed?" he asked, even though he was sure of the answer, "Dr. Richards what do you want?"

"What? No hello old buddy? No hey, how're you doing?"

"You're not my friend Reed, not the way you are now" Nightstone struggled but his arms and legs were bound by iron chains.

"You used to be all powerful, even Superman trembled before you; and now look at you, pathetic! You can't even breakout of those chains"

"You drugged me"

"True, you're part Gargoyle, I needed to make sure you'd stay put long enough for us to…chat"

"You're sick Reed! We can help you!"

"Sick? I've never been better"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Come on…come on…!" Peter Parker paced around with his cell up to his ear then angrily hang up and put it away.

"Still no answer?" Scott Summers asked as he approached him.

"No, of all the times he decides to disappear today"

"I'm sure he just lost track of time, he's had this date marked in his calendar for months, he wouldn't just forget it"

"I know, and we can wait for him, but Rogue can't, she'll be giving birth any moment"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"What happened to you?" Dr. Richards stared at Nightstone, "Don't you miss it? The power?"

"Everyday" Nightstone answered, "but it's not worth loosing my humanity"

"Humanity? All you were sorry to loose was that girlfriend of yours"

"We hurt people, we were…I was a monster"

"And proud of it" Reed smiled, "Everything you did you enjoyed, don't deny it!"

"I…I don't, but that's not me anymore, the league cured me"

"Cured? The league was afraid of you, that's why they forced you into becoming this…this shadow of your former self, they didn't cure you, they imprisoned you!"

"Call it what you want, it is done! I've been vaccinated, I'm immune to the virus, and there's nothing you can do about it"

"Au contraire" Dr. Richards smiled, "I'm working to make a new version of the virus, it'll make you stronger, faster, and more powerful than you ever thought possible; you will be a god, that's why I call it the G-virus"

"And you're going to inject me with this new virus?" Nightstone asked angrily.

"I would, but sadly enough, the G-virus is yet to be finished, but I have managed to create a new strain strong enough to bring you, and all of our brothers and sisters back; everyone that the League took, I'll bring them back! But I need your help; Come back to us, you are MacBeth's son, our one and only true leader"

"I'll never help you!"

"Well, I can't force you…well I can; I could inject you with the virus" The doctor withdrew a syringe and toyed with it as he passed it by Nightstone's arm and neck, "make you as you used to be... but then you wouldn't be worthy of being our leader, you need to want to come back"

"I'll never…!"

Reed placed the syringe on an old wooden table to his right, "You're strength will be back soon and you'll be able to leave; go home to your fiancé, think about my proposal; about the power I'm offering you, and then make up your mind"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Push!" the doctor shouted.

"I'm pushing!" Rouge shouted from the top of her lungs.

Outside in the lobby, Peter was dragging his feet as he paced from one end of the room to the other.

"Finally!" he heard Kitty exclaim and he quickly raised his head, "We've been trying to reach you for hours, Rogue's already gone into labor and…"

"Sorry, I lost my cellphone, J'onn reached me telepathically a few minutes ago" Nightstone ran past them and up to a door at the far end of the waiting room.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't let you in!" a male nurse stopped him.

"I'm the father" Nightstone pushed him aside and entered before the nurse could even argue.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Nightstone stood in the dark hallway for what seemed like hours, before him a glass window stood between him and his new born son, "It's an unusual feeling becoming a father" David Xanatos walked up to him and patted him on the back.

"I…I don't deserve him"

"I felt the same way when Alex was born, I didn't believe I could be the father he needed; that feeling never fades away, and all you can do is hope you make the right choices so that they'll be safe and hopefully one day they can feel proud to call you dad"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll make the right choices" Xanatos patted him once more on the back then walked away.

Nightstone placed his hand in his pocket, "I hope so" he whispered as he withdrew the syringe Dr. Richards had left him, "I hope so"

* * *

Hope you liked it, I know it's short, but I'm working on the next one and it seems it's going to be pretty long so I hope that compensates, please review and tell me what you think so far.


	25. Chapter 25

I know I promised you a longer chapter and here it is, it was actually much longer, but I cut it in half just to add suspense, hope you like it and please review.

* * *

David Xanatos finished examining the schematics for a new satellite, as much as he liked being more directly involved with the league he couldn't have them living in the castle much longer, it was too dangerous for his family, he folded the blueprints and placed them inside a vault then turned to look out the window.

"Beautiful morning, isn't it sir?" Owen walked into the office.

"It certainly is" David smiled, "How are the preparations going?"

"Everything is moving along as scheduled" the assistant answered.

"Excelent"

"There's just one thing…" the Owen added.

"One thing?" Xanatos frowned, "Everything has to be perfect; what is it?"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Richard!" Xanatos faked a smile as he walked up to the uncostumed Batman, "What are you doing here, it's been a while since you last reported to the league, I didn't think you'd…"

"You didn't think I'd come?" Dick too faked a smile, "Or you didn't want me to come?"

Xanatos's face became serious, "I didn't think you'd come back after what happened last time"

"Reed Richards is a monster, his kind killed…!"Dick turned away and lowered his voice, "…He deserves to die…they all do"

"Is that why you're here?" Xanatos raised an eyebrow, "today?"

"I don't mean to cause any trouble" Dick looked at Xanatos in the eye, "I need to talk to superman"

"He's away on League business"

"When will he be back? It's important"

"Tonight" Xanatos answered, "But…"

"Don't worry" Dick Grayson said as he walked away, "I'll come in, talk to superman then leave, I won't ruin Nightstone's wedding"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"I can't believe it's finally here!" Kitty shouted happily.

"Calm down kitty" Susan storm said as she placed the veil on Rogue, "Rogue's the one getting married"

"I know" Kitty smiled, "But I love weddings, and I can't believe the special day's finally here!" Kitty stood up.

"I just hope everything goes all right" Rogue said timidly

"All right?" Kitty asked, "Of course everything is going to go all right, One of the richest man in the world is paying for your wedding, what more could you ask for?"

"I just…I don't believe in happy endings"

"Well your story's going to have one" Kitty placed her hands on Rogue's shoulder's "Look at you, they turned to face the mirror, "You look beautiful"

Suddenly they heard a gurgle, "Hey honey?" Rogue turned towards a wooden bassinet, "did we wake you?" she tickled the small baby as she kissed it on the forehead"

"Okay" Kitty interrupted, "Time for tradition!"

Suddenly Diana walked out of the crowd of bridesmaid and placed an Amazonian golden necklace on her Rogue's neck, "Something old" she smiled as she walked away.

"Something new" Kitty opened a box and placed a small golden chain around Rogue's ankle.

"Something borrowed" Ororo took off a stylized wooden hairpin and placed it on rogues hair.

"And something blue" Susan placed a blue rose at the center of the bouquet.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Nervous?" Peter asked as he straightened Tom's tie.

"No, why would I be nervous" his voice was shaky and barely audible, "Ok, maybe a little"

"We've fought zombies and traveled through dimensions" Peter finished straightening the tux and patted Tom on the back, "How hard can saying "I do" be?"

"Yeah, let's just hope I don't mess this up like I did with the zombie thing"

"You won't" Peter said reassuringly, "but if you want I can arrange a teleprompter in case you forget the words?"

"Thanks" Tom smiled, "But I don't think that'll be necessary"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

The sun disappeared on the horizon and Goliath woke up with his usual roar, "Elisa!" he said happily at the sight of his good friend, "It's nice to see you"

"Nice to see you too" the human smiled, "I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while, the Metropolis P.D. is a lot more demanding than New York ever was"

"As long as you're all right"

"I am…so is everyone ready for tonight?"

"Tonight?" the Gargoyle asked.

"Tom's wedding, don't tell me you forgot? He's practically part of your clan"

"I Know, we were few gargoyles in the other world, we're probably the only ones in this one, he's one of us, even if he is a half breed"

"Not to mention he's Angela's half brother" Elisa added.

"Yes that too"

In the castle garden, rows of seats and an altar had been placed, guests were all ready greeting each other and taking their seats as Goliath and Elisa descended. "Mary Jane!" Elisa said happily as she greeted the red head, "How've you been? Where's Peter?"

"With the groom, probably giving him advice disguised as jokes"

"That does sound like him" Fox said as she and Xanatos walked up to them, "Ladies, would you excuse us?" he added as he pulled Goliath away from the girls.

"What is it?" Goliath followed Xanatos in to the main hall.

"We were gonna ask you if you could spare someone from the clan?" Tony Stark walked up to them, "Almost everyone is here for the wedding, so we thought it would be best to still have a team out on patrol"

"I'm sure Hudson would rather keep watch on the city"

"Good, Green arrow, Ben, Kevin, Danny and Ms. Marvel will join him"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Superman" Dick Grayson walked up to Clark Kent, "I need to talk to you"

"Yes, Xanatos told me; Can't this wait? The ceremony will be starting in a few minutes"

"This won't take long" Dick said as he pulled out folder, "It's been almost a month since we raided Reed Richards base, and there hasn't been any sign of him or his super freaks since"

"I know, so?"

"Well, I've been investigating and I found this" he handed Superman the folder so he could see several papers and pictures, "A psychiatric hospital in blüdheaven; much like Arkham"

"It says here there was a gas leak, the place exploded"

"Yeah, police say no one made it, all the patients were burned alive, and guess what?"

"What?""

"It happened two nights after the raid"

"So?"

"It seemed suspicious so I went to examine things better, turns out there were no bodies; the patients, the staff, guards, doctors, janitors, everyone just disappeared"

"And you think Dr. Richards had something to do with this?" Superman examined the file, "Why would the police cover up…?"

"The police department in Blüdheaven is completely corrupt, a simple bribe could have been enough to alter the official files"

"You're right, it is suspicious, but there's also nothing to link this with Reed Richards, we'll talk about this tomorrow, with the rest of the League, then we'll decide what to think about this" Superman closed the folder "Are you staying for the ceremony?"

"No" Dick began to walk away, "Batman will be out on patrol tonight"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Ms. Marvel, Hudson, Danny Phantom, and an alien transformed Ben were flying through the Metropolis night sky while Green Arrow and Kevin followed on motorcycles down below.

"Looks like it's a slow night guys" Oracle spoke though their communicators, suddenly they heard an alarm going off, "Nevermind"

"A break in at a jewelry store" Ms. Marvel said as she landed by the door, and looked inside, "And by a couple of ordinary thugs; this IS a slow night"

By the time the other's got to the door Ms. Marvel was standing over the unconscious bodies, "Even before the zombie attack, I aced at secret wars and alien invasions, I thought there were super villains in this world? Or at least something bigger than a pair of thugs"

"There are, and lets hope you get to meet them later rather than sooner"

"Looks like it's going to be the other way around green arrow" Oracle spoke through the communicator.

"What's the problem lass?" Hudson asked.

"Trouble, in Luthorcorp"

"Why am I not surprised?" Green arrow jumped on to his motorcycle and sped off as everyone followed.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

The music started and everyone turned around as Rogue appeared at the back, at the end of the aisle she could see Tom standing by the altar smiling back at her, slowly she continued walking, accompanied by David Xanatos who represented the hope of all the survivors that had arrived to this new world; he had taken charge and made sure they'd stayed alive, he had gained the respect of everyone by his commitment to their safety. That was why Rogue had trusted him enough to have him be her son's godfather, and that was why she believed it was he who should walk her down the aisle, he had given them all a new life after everything had been lost and thus he was like a father to all of them.

They finally reached the altar where a priest was waiting for them, with a small gesture Xanatos placed Rogue's hand on Tom's and stepped away.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her this night to…"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"This is the place all right" Danny said as they approached a building with a large hole on the side.

"You wanted super Villains? Looks like you're about to get them" Green arrow said to Ms. Marvel as they approached the entrance.

"Oracle" Hudson spoke through the communicator, "What are we up against lass?"

"I'm hacking into the security camera's as we speak" Barbara answered as her fingers raced through the keyboard, "Well look at who we have here"

"Who is it?"

"John Corben, Aka Metallo, he's a cyborg, almost as strong as Superman, he is powered by a kryptonite heart in his chest"

"Well then it's a good thing big blue isn't here"

The team slowly entered the building and began walking down a hall, as they continued inward, they began hearing a banging sound which only kept getting louder and louder as they advanced.

"He's trying to break in to one of the labs" Oracle added.

"Any Idea what's on the other side?"

"I don't know yet, firewalls are tough, whatever it is, Luthor's got it well protected"

The group continued walking towards the loud sound until it suddenly stopped, "He is in!" Oracle shouted, "He broke in"

"Time to hurry then!" Green arrow shouted as the group set forward in full speed.

"What no superman?" Metallo was sitting calmly on a chair when the group reached him.

"We don't need him to stop you Metallo!"

"Doesn't matter, I've already done what I was paid for, now all I have to do is have fun!"

Metallo charged at Green arrow but before he could land his attack he was tackled by Fourarms, "Superman isn't the only strong one around here!"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"…If anyone believes that this two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your…"

"BOOOOOOM!!!!!"

Peter struggled to get up, around him he could see people running around, his vision was still blurry, and his ears were still ringing from the explosion, "What…what's happening?" he asked.

"BOOOOOM!!!!"

There was another explosion and he was sent flying across the yard, "What's wrong? Why isn't my spider sense working?"

He heard another explosion a few feet away and was finally able to see what was happening.

"G…Green Goblin?"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Kevin ducked to evade a punch from Metallo then placed his hands on the villain's legs, then quickly right hooked him with metallic hands, "good alloy, nice and shiny; and pretty strong too"

Ms. Marvel flew past Kevin, caught Metallo on the air and with a quick turn sent him flying against a wall.

Suddenly a siren began ringing as red lights began to flash all over the place, "What's going on?" Ben asked as he returned to his human form.

"It's done!" Metallo began to laugh, "You're doomed! You're all doomed!"

"What do you mean?" Ms. Marvel said as she smashed him against the wall, "What did you do?"

"Do?" Metallo laughed, "All I did was set him free"

"Who?"

"Arma…"

"BOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

The castle was surrounded in chaos as people ran through the halls trying to figure out what was happening, "Osborn!" Peter Parker shouted as he took off his tux revealing his spiderman costume under it, he swung up to one of the towers, hoping that it really wasn't either father or son.

"Wrong!" the green creature shrieked as it dove towards him, tossing an explosive pumpkin Peter was barely able to evade but was finally able to see his opponent clearly.

"You must be one of Reed Richard's freaks he said as he kicked something that resembled a green gargoyle wearing a goblin's costume.

"My powers were designed especially for you Spiderman!"

"Too bad for you he's not alone!" Ironman said as he and Xanatos appeared fully armored.

"Neither is he !" they turned around and saw as a man ran at super speed around the side of the building then stopped and shouted, "Flame on!" Flamebullet took flight he began throwing fireballs at the armored heroes.

"Hey! That's my line!" The human said as he too became engulfed in flames but as he jumped to become air born, a stone hand grabbed him and pinned him against the floor,

"Not any more" Stone Banshee said as she began to use a supersonic scream to turn off her opponents flames.

"Johnny!" Susan storm ran towards her brother but was stopped by a series of vines growing from the garden.

"You can't save your brother" a tall brunette walked up to her, "You can't even save yourself!" the woman's body turned into a diamond form and she began punching a force field Susan had risen to protect herself.

"Where are all this creeps coming from?" Static asked as he saw everyone fighting Reed's super powered creations.

"From here!" Virgil was thrown to the ground as a man appeared out of a portal.

"Ebon!" Static said angrily.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Ms. Marvel was thrown out of the building and Hudson landed next to her to help her up, "Are you ok Lass?"

"Yeah, What…what is that thing?"

There was another explosion and they saw a creature jump out of the building and land a few blocks away, "Come on, we gotta stop that thing!" Kevin shouted as he and green arrow ran out of the building.

Four arms grabbed one of the creature's arms trying to get it to loose it's balance but the creature easily threw him against a building.

"Are you ok Ben?" Danny landed next to him as he transformed back to his human form.

"Yeah, but he's…he's too strong"

"What is that thing?"

"I've seen one like it once" Green arrow and the others approached the group, "it nearly killed superman, it's name was doomsday, and this one…this one seems to be a modified version, we're going to need backup"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

On this chapter I wanted to see what it would be like for some of the Marvel universe survivors to face off against a DC villain, I felt metallo was a nice choice although someone a bit stronger would have been much better, but hey they still have to deal with this new "Doomsday" Type monster Lex had hidden in his labs. Hope you liked it, and please review.


End file.
